Ma tante et moi
by Baka-Yohko
Summary: 1978. Avec Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore s'attend à tout. Alors quand Harry Potter et Hermione Granger lui disent qu'ils ont remonté le temps... d'accord, il peut gérer... Mais par Merlin, que fait Minerva McGonagall avec eux! ANNONCE. FIC ARRETEE.
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Ma tante et moi.

Auteur: Baka-Yohko

Source: Harry Potter

Disclamer: Rien, rien, rien n'est à moi. Snirf! Madame Rowling a bien de la chance…

Notes: Les retours dans le temps sont mon genre favori de fics. Aussi, j'ai voulu apporter ma pierre à l'édifice. Vu que j'ai commencé a écrire alors que le tome six n'était sortit qu'en anglais, veuillez pardonner les fautes qui se seront glissées dans l'histoire et prendre cette fic comme la suite d'un tome six probable. M'en voulez pas.

Harry et Hermione se retrouvent une fois de plus embarqués dans une aventure inter temporelle. Mais, il faut bien quelqu'un pour veiller sur eux. Quelqu'un de responsable, sérieux, intelligent, raisonnable. Qui de mieux que leur professeur de métamorphose?

O

O

O

Chapitre un: Les meilleures vacances de la vie d'Harry Potter.

O

OoO

O

La chaleur infernale de l'été battait son plein dans le quartier résidentiel assez BCBG de Privet Drive. Les enfants profitaient avec plaisir des piscines de leurs parents ou trouvaient le moyen de se faire inviter chez quelqu'un qui en possédait une. Se pliant aux exigences de leurs petites têtes blondes, les parents avaient privilégié le remplissage de leur piscine à l'arrosage des pelouses habituellement coupées au brin près. Les beaux carrés verts dont les habitants étaient si fiers n'étaient donc plus que des morceaux jaunâtres se ratatinant sous la morsure du soleil.

Mais les enfants s'amusaient. Ou tout du moins une grande partie.

Au numéro 4, à l'étage, un adolescent, ou plutôt un jeune homme, était sereinement allongé sur son lit, les mains sous sa tête et appréciant le contact sur son visage d'un léger courant d'air provenant de la fenêtre entrouverte. Soulevant quelques mèches noire, la brise découvrit un instant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui découpait le front du garçon. Se réjouissant de pouvoir contempler le ciel de sa position, Harry Potter vrilla ses yeux émeraude sur le plafond de ce qui était sa chambre depuis ses onze ans. Il en connaissait par cœur le nombre de tâches, de chewing-gums collés, de trous de défauts.

Harry s'ennuyait.

Contrairement à tous les enfants il détestait la période des vacances d'étés et son seul souhait était de retourner à l'école. En effet, il n'était pas "normal". Harry Potter était un sorcier.

Cela expliquait les livres aux noms étranges éparpillées dans tous les sens, les plumes, les bouteilles d'encre, les bibelots singuliers entassés sur son bureau et la présence d'une cage de chouette dans la chambre d'un jeune homme de maintenant dix-sept ans.

A tâtons, le sorcier se saisit du bouquin qu'il avait laissé tombé un peu plus tôt et continua sa lecture, se tassant dans son oreiller. Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie et sorcière aussi, aurait été ravie de voir qu'il se remplissait le crâne avec des choses utiles. Il aurait, de toute façon, été bien en peine de faire quoique ce soit d'autre. Vernon Dursley lui avait interdit de s'absenter de la maison, menaçant de sceller sa porte s'il tentait une évasion, depuis qu'il avait remarqué que son neveu sortait régulièrement pour faire un tour matinal du quartier en courant. Bref, il était coincé et ça commençait à lui porter imperceptiblement sur les nerfs.

Harry ferma les yeux et souhaita que Dumbledore, comme l'année précédente, viendrait l'arracher à son tourment. Malheureusement, c'était impossible, et il le savait. Car Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, l'école de magie de Grande-Bretagne, était mort. Abattu par traîtrise par la baguette même d'un homme en qui il avait eu toute confiance, l'ex professeur de potion de Poudlard, Severus Rogue.

Mû d'une impulsion aussi violente que brève, Harry donna un coup de poing rageur dans son matelas qui absorba mollement le choc. Rogue avait toujours été un salopard fini avec lui, mais il avait pensé, à tort, qu'il avait quand même un bon fond. Quel crétin il avait été! Après la mort de Sirius, il s'était juré d'empêcher qu'un autre de ses proches ne soit assassiné par Voldemort, et pourtant…pourtant qu'avait-il fait pour éviter ça? Il n'était pas devenu plus fort. Il n'avait pas traqué les mangemort avec l'ordre du Phénix. Il s'était contenté de rester les fesses assises sur les bancs de Poudlard à attendre que les gens qu'il aime se fassent descendre les uns après les autres.

Et ça, il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

Le monde magique allait déjà assez sans avoir perdu le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, alors maintenant... Les journaux ne parlaient plus que de ça. La Gazette du Sorcier titrait "Le monde magique en deuil". Articulés autour de cette pensée, nombre d'autres journaux espéraient qu'une personne viendrait prendre sa place pour la lutte contre Voldemort. Et cette personne était bien sûr toute désignée.

-Moi, grogna le Survivant en serrant convulsivement son poing engourdi.

Il se mit sur ses pieds et se traîna à la fenêtre, l'ouvrant entièrement, quand un Grand-Duc vint y frapper avec son bec. Le hibou tendit la patte où une lettre cachetée au sceau de Poudlard était attachée. Harry passa un ongle dessous pour le faire sauter.

-Ca y est! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait? soupira t-il en présentant distraitement le bol d'eau d'Hedwige au coursier pour le remercier du voyage

_Monsieur Potter,_

_Sachant tous deux que l'endroit n'est plus sûr pour votre sécurité, je viendrais vous chercher chez vous pour vous ramener au Q.G. où vous passerez le reste des vacances d'été. Des cours particuliers vous seront fournis durant cette période par le corps professoral. Je vous prie de rassembler toutes vos affaires le plus vite possible, en gardant bien à l'esprit qu'il serait étonnant que vous remettiez un jour les pieds chez vos tuteurs._

_Minerva McGonagall._

Harry haussa un sourcil soucieux. Sa directrice de maison n'avait pas indiqué le jour et l'heure où elle viendrait. Il remarqua un post-scriptum au bas de la missive.

_P.S.: Et ne me faites pas attendre._

A l'instant où il eut quitté de yeux la dernière lettre, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit dans toute la maison. Un grand sourire s'étala sur le visage du sorcier.

Son professeur de Métamorphose resterait toujours la même.

Il agrippa joyeusement sa valise et fourra pêle-mêle vêtements, souvenirs, livres prêtés par Hermione, cape d'invisibilité, plan de son école, balais volant, chouette mécontente, et autres.

La pièce ayant toujours été petite et singulièrement vide, Harry eut vite fait de faire le tour. Lorsqu'il fut certain de n'avoir rien oublié, il rétrécit sa malle et s'élança dans l'escalier, sans un ultime regard en arrière.

Dans le salon, la tante Pétunia faisait un rempart inefficace de son corps d'asperge à son fils tremblant, débordant des deux côtés comme une de ces gelées dont la femme détenait l'ignoble secret (et c'était heureux), tandis de Vernon se tenait devant la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, le torse ridiculement bombé. Mineva regardait tout ce beau monde d'un regard froid qui reflétait parfaitement sa joie de se retrouver ici.

-Alors comme ça tu t'en vas! s'exclama son oncle, et puis rapidement, presque de peur que son neveu ne change brusquement d'avis et ne retourne dans l'ancienne chambre de Dudley qu'ils lui avaient aimablement donné, il ajouta avec un ton théâtral très convainquant: Très bien! Fais comme bon te semble! Nous ne te retiendrons pas!

-Ce brusque changement d'attitude envers moi me laisse sans voix, très cher oncle, fit le jeune sorcier dans sa barbe, mais assez fort que tout le monde l'entende. Sur ce…

Il ne fit pas trois pas que la main de son professeur de métamorphose le retint dans le salon. La femme avait laissé ses lèvres s'étirer dans un micro sourire qui ne augurait rien de bon pour la brochette de moldus.

-Potter, je crois qu'il reste encore un ou deux détails à régler avant de pouvoir quitter ces… gens.

L'oncle d'Harry et sa tante tiquèrent à la nuance particulièrement péjorative que l'animagus chat avait glissée. Mr Dursley n'allait certainement pas accepter qu'encore une de ces personnes anormales vienne l'insulter sous son propre toit. Inacceptable! L'autre barbu à l'odeur nauséabonde de citron de la dernière fois avait largement suffit! Il rassembla tout son courage et son souffle pour répliquer vertement à cette bonne femme insupportable de quel bois il se chauffait.

Harry, habitué aux petites sautes d'humeur de son oncle, le vit devenir plus rouge au fil des secondes et se demanda stoïquement si il allait réussir à battre le record mondial d'apnée avant d'exploser. Tante Pétunia sentit l'orage arriver, telles les poules qui préviennent des tremblements de terre, et poussa son encombrante progéniture derrière le canapé.

Mais McGonagall était apte à gérer les crises de colères depuis sa première année d'enseignement, aussi, elle choisit le plus beau regard de sa panoplie des "Ne-Joue-Pas-A-Ce-Jeu-Avec-Moi-Petit-Con-Ou-Je-Te-Retourne-Sur-Mes-Genoux-Et-Je-Te-Met-La-Plus-Belle-Fessé-De-Ta-Vie".

Monsieur Dursley se dégonfla comme un ballon de baudruche. Le coin gauche de sa bouche s'affaissa infimement quand il saisit là où la sorcière menait la conversation. Il ne doutait pas un moment que son cafard de neveu avait dû affabuler sur des mauvais traitements et n'avait pas perdu une occasion de calomnier des tuteurs aussi généreux qu'eux, mais il y avait ce petit soucis… là… celui dont il s'était bien gardé de mentionner à ce petit parasite.

-Je crois que vous voyez où je veux en venir, monsieur, fit le professeur d'une voix polaire que même Rogue, avec son affection pour les cachots humides, aurait trouvé insupportablement glacée. En effet, lorsque le professeur Dumbledore vous a confié monsieur Potter, il à eu la sagesse de ne pas le laisser complètement à vos crochet.

Elle considéra d'un œil critique les vieilles frusques de Dudley refilées à Harry qui ne parvenaient cependant pas, malgré qu'elles soient amples, la maigreur du garçon.

-Je n'ose imaginer quelle serait alors la situation actuelle…

-Quoimaisnonjenevoispascequevousvoulezinsinuerenfin! bredouilla l'oncle Vernon à la manière d'un gosse que sa mère aurait pris la main dans le bocal à cookies.

-Je serais, continua t-elle en louchant assez peu discrètement sur un vase de prix, curieuse de savoir où à bien pu passer la pension que le ministère de la magie vous versait, et vous verse encore, tous les mois pour subvenir aux besoins du garçon.

Harry s'était toujours demandé comment la Grunnings, l'entreprise dirigée par son oncle, pouvait bien faire pour ne pas péricliter avec un patron comme le sien. Notamment pour une fabrique de perceuses.

Maintenant il ne se posait plus de questions.

-Aussi, j'ai demandé à une connaissance du ministère de vérifier rapidement dans quelles poches atterrissait cet argent. J'ai donc sur ce papier tout ce que vous avez fait avec…

Tandis qu'elle sortait un morceau de parchemin de sa poche avec une lenteur calculée devant un Vernon statufié, le Survivant perçut un faible gémissement provenant du canapé. La tête de la tante Pétunia émergea petit à petit de son bunker et sous les yeux circonspects des deux sorciers, et celui atterré de son époux, elle fondit en larmes. Elle pointa son mari du doigt.

-C'est lui! C'est son idée! Il disait que… que c'était une mince compensation pour accepter un… monstre chez nous! l'accusa t-elle en pleurnichant.

-Comme si tu avais craché sur les cadeaux que je vous ai offerts, toi et ton dégénéré de fils! vociféra Monsieur Dursley en faisant redoubler les pleurs de sa femme.

-Dudley… n'est… pas… un… dégénéré! hoqueta t-elle en triturant un mouchoir en soie que son cher et tendre lui avait offert l'an passé.

Ecœurée par un tel comportement, Minerva jeta un œil à celui qu'elle était venue chercher. Les mains dans les poches, Harry regardait, sans véritablement le voir, le couple s'enguirlander, blasé.

-Comment un garçon aussi…droit a t-il pu rester tel qu'il est dans une telle famille? se navra t-elle.

-Donc vous admettez avoir détourné l'argent destiné à Potter pour votre propre profit? demanda une voix que les Dursley auraient préféré oublier, elle et son propriétaire.

Maugrey Fol Œil s'avança devant les Dursley, horrifiés, son pas claudiquant résonnant comme des coups de tonnerre dans le silence mortel du salon. La tante Pétunia faillit s'étouffer avec ses larmes de crocodile à la seule pensée qu'une de ses voisine pouvait très bien voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur par la fenêtre de la pièce, ce qu'elle faisait régulièrement elle-même.

Consterné, Monsieur Dursley se retourna vers le professeur de métamorphose en bégayant.

-Ou… oui, mais…

Narquoise, Minerva lui présenta le recto de la feuille qu'elle avait sortit tantôt.

Il était vierge.

Harry se mordit violemment les joues pour ne pas exploser de rire: la tête de son oncle valait son pesant de cacahouète. Norbert et Touffu jouant à cache-cache dans le jardin seraient passés inaperçus tant l'homme était épouvanté.

-Vos déclarations ont étés consignées et…

La feuille noircie d'encre qu'il tenait dans la main disparut dans un petit mouvement du poignet.

-… et envoyées au ministère pour y être étudiées. Evidemment, si Potter n'était pas le Survivant, l'espoir actuel du monde sorcier doublé d'un gamin bourré de plus de talents que vous n'en aurez jamais dans la patate qui vous sert de nez, Dursley, alors… alors que peut-être vous en seriez vous sortis avec juste une grosse amende. Mais vu les circonstances... et du fait que j'ai un grand ami dans la section juridique du ministère… fit Maugrey d'un air mauvais en regardant les époux Durley se serrer comme des sardines dans une boîte trop petite et en ricanant la dernière phrase.

Harry se demanda si Maugrey avait véritablement pensé qu'il était talentueux ou si c'étai juste pour faire plus d'effet sur son oncle et sa tante. L'auror le plus paranoïaque de l'histoire lui avait en effet donné quelques cours de duel à l'occasion, mais il n'avait jamais eu droit à autre chose que "bougez mieux que ça, Potter" ou " vous offrez une cible trop facile". Il croisa son regard et ce qu'il y vit lui prouva qu'il était sincère.

-D'autant plus qu'on pourra sans doute ajouter "mauvais traitements" et "non-assistance à personne en danger", ajouta, mine de rien Minerva en ôtant une poussière imaginaire de son ongle. Si je me souviens bien, il y a deux ans vous avez bien failli le jeter dehors tout en sachant pertinemment ce qu'il risquait sans protection.

-Maismaismais!

-Maismaismais, rien, Dursley. Vous recevrez une notification à comparaître au ministère de la magie dans les deux jours qui suivent.

Une bombe aurait explosé dans le salon que l'effet n'aurait pas été différent. Livide, Monsieur Dursley porta sa main à son cœur, simulacre d'attaque cardiaque.

-Et c'est pas passé loin, songea Harry en remarquant que sa tante s'était évanouie et qu'elle faisait un tas sur la moquette.

Magnanime, ou juste calculateur, Maugrey attendit que le moldu ait reprit son souffle avant de reprendre.

-Bien sûr, considérant vos… réticences envers le monde magique, nous pouvons imaginer de régler cela à l'amiable.

-Combien? fit brusquement l'oncle d'Harry, pour dissimuler son appréhension.

Sachant à l'avance qu'il aurait précisément cette conversation avec cet homme, Maugrey tira de sa veste un papier à moitié froissé et le tendit à son vis-à-vis. Méfiant, celui-ci décida de le quitter des yeux à peine un moment pour voir de quoi il retournait. S'apprêtant à marchander à haut cri la somme, ses revendications se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Il manqua d'aller rejoindre sa femme par terre. Reculant par reflex, il écrasa la main de celle-ci qui traînait, lui faisant pousser un couinement de douleur, signe qu'elle n'était pas si évanouie que ça.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule! brailla l'homme. Ca représente…

-Les quatre cinquièmes du total de la pension de Potter versée jusqu'à ce jour, coupa Minerva en le fixant de son regard perçant. Vous êtes libre de refuser. Toutefois, je doute que le ministère vous en demande moins.

Vernon Dursley regarda les sorciers présents, s'attardant à peine sur son neveu, en train de bailler allègrement, adossé sur le chambranle de la porte. Il savait que ses visiteurs indésirables ne lui laissaient pas vraiment le choix.

-Je suppose que vous acceptez les chèques, grogna t-il avec une nuance de hargne dans la voix.

-Très certainement, et même les cartes de crédits, ajouta le professeur de Poudlard, ironique jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Harry s'amusait beaucoup. A vrai dire, c'était simplement la première fois qu'il rigolait autant dans cette fichue baraque. Qui aurait pu se douter que la directrice des Griffondor était aussi Serpentarde sur les bords?

Le stylo de marque de son oncle s'agita furieusement sur le rectangle de papier et il finit par tendre le chèque à l'animagus. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier que le compte y était bien. Le moldu n'avait pas les tripes de les tromper.

Monsieur Dursley fusilla méchamment son neveu du regard.

-J'espère qu'avec ça je ne te reverrais plus!

Harry haussa les épaules

-Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de me faire payer pour quitter cet endroit.

Il entendit un rire provenant de Maugrey. Voyant que les deux adultes se tournaient vers la porte pour prendre congé, et que l'auror marmonnait quelque chose comme " aller à square Grimmaurd", Harry fit un tour de la pièce des yeux. Son oncle fulminait, sa tante rampait discrètement en direction de la cuisine, et quant à Dudley… et bien Dudley n'avait pas bougé de la cachette où l'avait fourré sa mère et s'était tout simplement endormi là. Un filet de bave s'écoulait de ses lèvres entrouvertes et un léger ronflement donnait un cadre irréel à la scène qui venait de se jouer.

Emboîtant le pas aux deux autres sorciers, un grand sourire s'étala sur le visage d'Harry Potter.

Ca, il s'en souviendrait longtemps, de sa dernière journée à Privet Drive.

o

OoO

o

Harry, McGonagall et Maugrey apparurent frigorifiés dans le hall du 12, square Grimmaurd. Une fois n'est pas coutume, l'homme à l'œil magique avait insisté pour qu'ils fassent maints et maints détours avant de pouvoir se poser.

-Il faut décidément que j'apprenne officiellement à transplaner, grogna le plus jeune en ébouriffant ses cheveux trempés durant le voyage.

Dégrafant sa cape et l'accrochant sur un portemanteau, l'auror lui désigna d'un doigt sinueux la salle à manger.

-Tes amis sont là, Potter.

Mais à peine avait-il terminé sa phrase, qu'une tornade rousse sauta sur Harry sans crier gare, l'observant sous toutes les coutures et l'écrasant de questions auxquelles il n'avait même pas le temps de répondre. Le jeune homme manqua de trébucher et la directrice des Griffondor eut un froncement de sourcil mi-soucieux, mi-amusé.

-Molly, je crois que Potter à besoin de respirer…

Madame Weasley sursauta, s'excusa platement, et conduit Harry d'une poussée péremptoire en direction de la cuisine.

-Merlin, mais ils ne te donnent rien à manger?

Harry se retint de rétorquer: il s'était quand même remplumé grâce aux paquet de nourriture envoyés par ses amis et le Quidditch l'avait plutôt bien musclé. Mais de toute évidence, pour Madame Weasley, il ne serait jamais assez nourri puisqu'elle avait déjà préparé à manger pour lui.

-Harry!

Le sandwich qu'il ingurgitait se retrouva brusquement coincé dans sa gorge quand une forte tape dans le dos le lui fit avaler de travers.

-Ron! Toi alors! s'écria Hermione en fustigeant son ami.

Le sandwich trouva finalement son chemin et Harry inspira de grandes goulées d'air pour retrouver sa couleur d'origine.

-Ca va, Harry?

-Keuf, keuf! Je… recolle mes… poumons et… je te répond,… 'Mione…

-Ha, les garçons! Joyeux anniversaire en retard Harry, fit Hermione en poussant Ron qui bredouillait des excuses incompréhensibles et, déposant le carnet qu'elle avait avec elle, serra affectueusement son ami dans ses bras.

-Heu… désolé, vieux frère… et joyeux anniversaire.

-Je te pardonne… à la seule condition que tu me raconte ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'étais cloîtré chez les Dursley.

Trop heureux de s'en sortir à si bon compte, et soulagé qu'il ne pète pas un plomb comme deux ans auparavant, Ron se mordilla la lèvre.

-Ben… pour ce qu'on en sait, pas grand chose, mais vu que… enfin que… Dumbledore n'est plus… heu, il guetta une réaction violente de son ami, mais ne scruta que du vide dans ses prunelles vertes. … C'est McGonagall qui est devenue gardienne du secret. Et on pense qu'elle reprendra le poste de directeur à Poudlard.

-Et pour Rogue et Malfoy? On les a vu?

Ron et Hermione s'entreregardèrent, gênés. Le brun sentit l'embrouille.

-Ron. Accouche.

-Tu sais que Dumbledore était un peu… hum…. cinglé, demanda t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Le Survivant renifla. Il ne l'aurait jamais deviné!

-Vol… enfin, Tu-Sait-Qui… avait demandé à Malfoy de tuer Dumbledore à la fin de l'année. Seulement, il lui avait dit que s'il ne réussissait pas, il le tuerait, lui et sa mère, reprit Hermione. Et le professeur Rogue s'est retrouvé mêlé à l'histoire sans trop le vouloir: il avait promis à Narcissa Malfoy par un serment de sorcier que si Draco n'accomplissait pas la tâche imposé par V… bref, ce serait lui qui s'en occuperait.

-Laisse-moi deviner: il ne savait pas en quoi consistait cette "tâche" soupira Harry en passant outre les hésitations d'Hermione sur le pseudonyme maudit.

En son fort intérieur, Hermione fut ravie de constater qu'il arrivait enfin à utiliser sa matière grise. Peut-être avait-il lu les livres qu'elle lui avait prêtés. Si ça marchait pour lui, sans doute que tout espoir n'était pas perdu pour Ron.

-'xact! Et quand Dumbledore l'a appris, plutôt que de ruiner la couverture d'espion de Rogue… il lui a demandé de le tuer… quand je disais qu'il était fou, finit Ron avec des trémolos dans la voix.

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la cuisine désertée. Il fut brisé quand les yeux d'Harry tombèrent sur le carnet qu'Hermione avait reprit et serait contre elle.

-C'est quoi?

-Hein? Ho, ça! C'est…

-Granger, Weasley, Potter, si vous n'avez vraiment rien d'autre de plus intéressant à faire que vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux, interpella une voix inimitable aux accents mielleux, peut-être nous ferez vous l'honneur de nous éclairer de vos illustres présences.

Après un regard du style "Pourquoi-vous-ne-m'avez-pas-dit-qu'il-était-là-je-vais-vous-tuer", Harry se retourna et offrit un sourire ingénu à son ex-professeur de potion. Il n'avait pas changé physiquement (quoique ses cheveux fussent peut-être un poil de cul de mouche plus gras).

-Puisque vous en exprimez un si vif besoin, ce serait cruel de vous décevoir, rétorqua t-il en se levant de sa chaise et en agrippant ses amis pour les traîner jusqu'à la salle à manger, ignorant Rogue.

Rogue qui, seul, laissa échapper ce qui, dans sa panoplie d'expression, ressembla le plus à un sourire.

Rassemblés autour de la table allongée magiquement, l'ordre entier était là. Il connaissait une petite moitié des gens présents: Tonks lui adressa un signe de la main, Hagrid parlait à voix basse à Remus, Maugrey claudiqua jusqu'à un fauteuil, tous les Weasley sauf Ginny et bien sur Percy étaient là, ainsi que d'autres personnes qu'il avait croisé mais où il n'arrivait pas à mettre de noms dessus. D'autres lui étaient complètement inconnus. Ses yeux se fixèrent néanmoins sur un visage très familier. Draco Malfoy, tassé dans une chaise à moitié défoncée, levait un regard presque craintif sur tous les individus qui passaient à moins de cinq mètres de lui.

-On s'est dit que tu le prendrais mieux si tu… heu… t'en apercevais tout seul, baragouina Ron sous le regard las du brun.

-Tu sais, tenta Hermione, il n'a pas eu non plus une vie facile, non plus. Je suis sûre qu'il… gagne à être connu.

-Je n'irai pas jusque là, 'Mione, nuança Ron.

Mais Harry ne les écoutait plus.

Draco sursauta vivement à la vue d'une paire de chaussure immobile devant lui. Il releva la tête pour constater que son ennemi juré (ainsi que le propriétaire de la maison où il se trouvait) l'observait platement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'héritier de la plus grande fortune d'Angleterre ne savait pas quoi dire. Son parrain l'avait traîné dans un pub miteux et, la chambre insonorisée, avait mis les points sur les i. Soit il poursuivait dans sa voie, tout en sachant que Voldemort continuerait à utiliser sa mère comme moyen de pression pour lui faire exécuter toutes les bassesses inimaginables (auquel cas l'homme aux cheveux gras se chargerais de lui faire oublier toute la conversation), soit Severus annonçait qu'il avait failli à sa mission, s'était fait tuer par Dumbledore et ainsi se retrouvait protégé par l'Ordre. Passer pour mort n'avait pas enchanté outre mesure le sang pur, encore choqué que son parrain soit un espion, mais passer sa vie à ramper et à bisouiller les robes de quelque sorcier que ce soit (d'un sang-mêlé, avec ça. Erck!) merci bien. Il avait encore son honneur, lui, pas comme son père. Et si pour échapper à ça, il fallait s'allier avec le balafré, hé bien…

-Je…, commença t-il avant d'être coupé dans son élan par une main tendue dans son champ de vision.

Harry souriait tranquillement.

-Il y a six ans, je t'ai envoyé paître. Maintenant, c'est moi qui te tends la main.

Le blond était sans voix. Potter. Le grand Harry Potter était prêt à tracer un trait sur l'inimité qu'il les avait opposé durant six longues années? Comme ça, devant tout le monde? Il retint un coup d'œil à son parrain pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Non, à partir de maintenant, c'est lui qui prendrait ses décisions. Il s'était assez fait manipulé comme ça.

Il se leva pour se mettre à la même hauteur que le garçon à la cicatrice qui n'avait toujours pas retiré sa main. Draco le regarda dans les yeux.

-Satisfait de voir que tu ne fais pas deux fois les mêmes erreurs, Potter, fit-il narquoisement.

Les deux sorciers se sourirent et leurs mains se lièrent pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire. Quand ils se séparèrent, chaque personne se retourna comme si elle n'avait jamais cherché à écouter la discussion. McGonagall ramena l'attention sur elle en toussotant. Chacun prit un siège et se tut.

-Nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui..., débuta t-elle en levant les bras pour englober l'assembler.

-Prions, mes frères, chuchotèrent en cœur Fred et Georges de leur place.

La future directrice de Poudlard ainsi que Madame Weasley les foudroya littéralement du regard et les jumeaux rentrèrent prudemment la tête dans les épaules.

-Comme je le disais, l'heure est grave... Voldemort (il lui avait fallu respirer profondément avant de pouvoir prononcer le nom du mage noir) reprend sa montée au pouvoir. De la même façon qu'il y a vingt ans, il replace progressivement ses mangemort au sein du ministère. Plusieurs familles ont étés menacées de mort si elles ne se joignaient pas à Lui.

-La routine, quoi! grogna Maugrey. Est-ce qu'il y a une seule bonne nouvelle?

Hagrid bougea et tous se tournèrent vers lui. Le demi géant semblait gêné d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention et se tortilla un moment en se demandant intérieurement s'il devait se lever ou pas. Mais puisque de toute façon, assis, on le voyait aussi bien que Minerva, debout, il resta sur son siège.

-Olym… enfin je veux dire Madame Maxime et moi, on est allé cherché des géants qui s'raient pas encore fidèle à Vol… Vous-S'vez-Qui, bref, et on en a trouvé… seul'ment ils veulent pas non plus s'allier 'vec nous.

McGonagall grimaça. Hagrid reprit précipitamment la parole.

-Par con'te, en France, y a pas mal de gens qui veulent bien nous d'ner un coup d'main. Des étudiants d'Beaubâton d'septième année, amis avec la p'tite Delacour.

-Merci Hagrid. Nous savons que la dernière fois, Voldemort a obtenu l'aide de hordes de vampires. Qu'en est-il maintenant, Sarah?

Sarah Porte se pencha à demi au dessus de la table.

-Les vampires de la forêt noire n'ont pas donné de signes de mouvements mais on ne peut être sûr de rien avec eux. Vous savez qu'ils sont très secrets. Tout ce qu'on peut vraiment faire c'est se tenir attentif des disparitions de groupes de personnes.

-Nous, entreprit Draco sous les regards scrutateurs de l'assistance, je veux dire, la famille Malfoy, loge depuis un certain moment un vampire dans le plus haut donjon du manoir… Père ne m'en parlait pas souvent, mais j'ai cru l'entendre dire qu'il venait de la forêt noire. Je peux vous faire entrer pour que vous lui posiez des questions.

-Vous êtes certain qu'il nous répondra? questionna Sarah, dubitative.

-Il est forcé d'obéir au maître des lieux. Et en l'occurrence, c'est moi, répondit-il en cachant à peine son agacement.

Harry se mit à penser que c'était le principe des elfes de maison était similaire. Hermione du arriver à la même conclusion puisqu'il l'entendit très nettement renifler. Minerva réfléchit un instant et hocha la tête, ravie.

-Sarah, Maugrey, veillez à accompagner Monsieur Malfoy chez lui le plus tôt possible.

Le reste de la réunion se passa normalement, le professeur de métamorphose distribuant des ordres à la pelletée. Ce ne fut que tard le soir, ou tôt le matin, qu'ils purent enfin aller trouver leur lit.

O

OoO

O

Agonisant, Harry se laissa tomber lourdement sur le divan bouffé aux mîtes d'une des chambres de la maison. Il venait de passer deux heures en compagnie de l'éponge graisseuse la plus renommée de la communauté magique. Dire qu'il était sur les rotules était un euphémisme. Renâclant une malédiction particulièrement sordide à l'encontre de son professeur de poti... non de magie noire à présent, le Griffondor grinça des dents et jura ignoblement quand un ressort vicieux s'enfonça dans ses côtes. Se replaçant pour être plus à l'aise, il croisa le regard fortement réprobateur d'Hermione, qui recopiait des passages d'un énorme grimoire dans son calepin, celui amusé de Ron qui battait Draco à plate couture aux échecs. Ce dernier grommela quand sa reine se fit éjecter du plateau, rejoignant une bonne partie des pions, les fous et un cavalier.

Vautré avec délice, Harry se contorsionna et fit tomber sa tête dans le vide, de manière à voir la pièce à l'envers. Une tour rejoint ses camarades dans le tas des pièces prises par Ron.

-Ca a donné quoi chez toi, Malfoy? questionna t-il pour sortir le blond de ses envies de suicide.

Cela faisait cinq jours que la réunion avait pris fin, et la veille, Draco avait ouvert les portes de sa maison aux deux représentants de l'Ordre. Il était revenu légèrement verdâtre.

-Hé bien, Berrit, Berrit Janisz, c'est le nom de notre vampire, leur à expliqué pas mal de choses et ils ont semblé content.

Il s'autorisa un sourire satisfait lorsqu'un de ses pions prit une des tours de son adversaire.

-Janisz, Janisz, répéta faiblement Hermione en mâchouillant le bout de sa plume.

Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom, mais où? En désespoir de cause, elle le nota dans une marge.

-Et tu n'as pas écouté ce qu'ils ont dit? s'étonna distraitement le rouquin en prenant le pion incriminé et en se plaçant devant le roi du Serpentard qui fit la grimace. Echec.

-Non, très cher, j'étais trop occupé à fixer les monticules d'os, et de machouillis de viande, d'origine suspecte qui s'entassaient aux quatre coins de sa "chambre".

Ron frissonna tandis qu'Hermione agitait furieusement sa plume, passant du livre au calepin à une vitesse effrayante. Harry qui sentait le sang lui monter à la tête reprit une position normale. Sa magie était entièrement engourdie et il lui fallait réciter un mantra pour la régénérer rapidement. Alors qu'il allait se plonger en transe la porte du couloir se rouvrit, faisant apparaître McGonagall.

-Potter, Granger, j'aurais besoin de vous pour un moment.

Hermione hocha la tête pour montrer son assentiment et fourra son carnet dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Harry eut soudain une très mauvaise intuition. Du genre la même qu'il avait eue à chaque fois qu'une couil... gros problème lui tombait sur le coin de la gueule. Style format gros serpent baveux…mais vu qu'un basilic n'était rien en comparaison d'une Minerva McGonagall en colère, Harry se leva en vitesse du canapé et, calant son pas sur celui de son amie, avec la tête du condamné qui va à l'échafaud, envoya un signe d'adieux aux deux garçons.

-Où va t-on? demanda t-il à sa directrice en la suivant à travers les couloirs.

-A Poudlard, nous allons...

Un rugissement de colère provenant de la cuisine l'interrompit dans sa phrase et ils s'entreregardèrent, l'une suspicieuse et l'autre blasé.

-Soit ils ont laissé Buck sortir de sa chambre, soit madame Weasley a trouvé quelque chose à reprocher à son mari, devina Harry, tel Trelawney dans ses bons jours.

Hermione s'apprêta à protester pour la forme mais la remarque pince-sans-rire qui suivit de son enseignante préférée lui cloua le bec.

-J'opterais pour la seconde hypothèse, Potter.

En effet, plus ils s'approchèrent de la cuisine, plus les hurlements devinrent compréhensibles. Madame Weasley menaçait son époux du bout de sa baguette magique, le pauvre homme se protégeant d'un plateau pour éviter un mauvais sort.

-... de ne pas ramener ce genre de chose à la maison, Arthur? rugit t-elle.

-Mais… ma chèrie, … mon petit sucre! Calme-toi!

-Hors de question!

-Ecoutes, … je l'avais déjà depuis un moment au garage, et comme ici c'est la maison de Harry, je supposais que...

-Cette… CHOSE était au Terrier depuis seize ans! glapit-elle, ses cris redoublants d'intensité.

-Que ce passe t-il, ici? s'enquit McGonagall, esquivant de justesse une tasse qui vint rendre l'âme sur le mur derrière elle.

-Ho, Harry, tu tombe bien, s'écria Arthur de soulagement en prenant le garçon par les épaules. J'ai ton cadeau d'anniversaire, tu sais!

Les sourcils de Molly se froncèrent d'une manière effrayante et sa mâchoire se contracta, signe avant-coureur d'une explosion imminente. Expert en Mollytologie confirmé, l'employé du ministère entraîna Harry et le nouveau chef de l'Ordre dans le hall, histoire de ne pas prendre les conséquences de son idée de cadeau en plein dans la tête. Pointure quarante-deux, les conséquences.

McGonagall sursauta et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant un objet qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une fois, un fameux soir de Juillet. Une magnifique cylindrée, quoiqu'un peu poussiéreuse, trônait près de la cheminée. Elle devait avoir traîné des années dans un coin ou quelque chose dans le genre car une dizaine d'araignée ronchonnantes quittait leur abri. Harry n'avait jamais pris le temps de s'intéresser aux motos, mais il devait avouer que celle-ci était un petit bijou.

-Mais, c'est… Arthur... bégaya McGonagall sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase.

-C'était celle de Sirius, annonça Arthur, fier de lui. Tu vois, Harry, il l'avait prêté à ce bon vieux Hagrid pour qu'il t'emmène à Privet Drive. Mais quand il a voulu lui rendre, Sirius a refusé. Elle à donc tout naturellement atterrit dans mon service! Quand je l'ai vue, elle m'a chuchoté "sors-moi d'ici, Arthur, je n'en peu plus!" alors je me suis dis qu'elle serait aussi bien au Terrier plutôt que de finir à la casse au bout de cinq ans.

Harry devina qu'il avait dû examiner la moto sous tous les angles, avec la fièvre qui lui était inhérente dès qu'il tombait sur un objet moldu, et avait sans doute tenté de reproduire l'effet avec une certaine Ford Anglia…

Hermione tordit le cou à ce qui subsistait de respect de la loi et pensa qu'il ne valait mieux rien dire sur les méthodes peu légales de l'homme. Mais elle persistait a se demander comment il faisait pour ne pas se faire pincer avec tous les bidules qu'il ramenait chez lui. D'ou la réaction incendiaire de Molly, par ailleurs. Arthur risqua un œil vers la cuisine, s'attendant à tout moment de voir sa femme débarquer.

-Bref, en rangeant le garage, cet été, je suis retombé dessus et je me suis dis qu'elle te ferait plaisir.

Ne voyant pas Harry bouger, ni parler, la tête basse, Arthur crut qu'il avait commis un impair. S'affolant, il baragouina en vitesse que s'il n'en voulait pas, ce n'était pas grave, qu'il pouvait toujours la ramener au ministère en douce. Mais, a son immense soulagement, Harry émit un petit reniflement et lui fit le plus grand sourire jamais vu de sa part depuis plus de deux mois. La mère de Ron qui arrivait pour finir d'expliquer son point de vue, fondit en voyant le jeune sorcier effacer quelques larmes de ses paupières. Se reprenant, elle mit ses poings sur ses hanches.

-Harry Potter, il est hors de question de garder ce nid à poussière ici!

Arthur et Harry grimacèrent, mais, contre toute attente, Molly sourit et leva sa baguette.

_-Récurvite!_

Les chromes étincelèrent à nouveau ainsi que les cylindres, la majestueuse mécanique retrouvant sa beauté d'antan. Arthur, qui décidément avait pensé à tout, agita une mince chaînette d'argent sous les yeux interrogatifs de l'ami de son fils.

-Tu connais le sortilège de réduction, non? Se sera plus simple de l'emporter avec toi, comme ça, badina t-il.

Et d'un coup de _réducto_, la moto se retrouva à l'état de jouet miniature qu'Harry glissa le bout de la chaîne par l'un des rayons de la roue. Hermione l'aida à l'accrocher à son cou. La deux-roues de Sirius se balançait maintenant en rythme avec ses pas.

Une fois qu'il eut remercié profondément les parents de son ami, McGonagall se rappela à son bon souvenir en lui tapotant l'épaule.

-Nous serons de retour probablement avant la nuit, annonça t-elle calmement en saisissant une poignée de poudre de cheminette et de la jeter dans un feu qu'elle venait tout juste de faire apparaître. Poudlard, bureau du directeur.

O

OoO

O

Les portraits des précédents directeurs quittèrent leur cadre pour apercevoir la personne qui avait bien pu utiliser la cheminée. Harry, en évitant de se vautrer sur le tapis avec son arrivée peu discrète, nota rapidement que l'endroit n'avait pas changé. Il s'attendait presque à entrevoir Dumbledore surgir d'un pan de mur pour lui proposer l'un de ses satanés et célèbres bonbons au citron ou Fumseck survenir en volant pour squatter ses cuisses et quémander des caresses.

Sa meilleure amie le dépassa, un peu verdâtre. Elle non plus n'appréciait pas la poudre de cheminette.

C'est en pensée qu'il se mit sur le côté pour laisser passer la nouvelle directrice. McGonagall se redressa en émergeant de l'âtre et protesta à mi-voix de l'exiguïté de celle-ci.

-Petit privilège, mes… bref! Bien! Potter, Granger, nous allons faire du rangement! décréta t-elle avec force après avoir grommelé.

Harry la regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des souafles.

-Avec tous les machins tordus qu'il y a ici! Au mieux, on fait exploser Poudlard! s'exclama t-il en fixant une espèce d'horloge aux rouages apparents, de peur qu'elle ne lui saute dessus.

-Au pire, on raye la Grande-Bretagne de la carte! compléta sinistrement Hermione.

-C'est vrai, concéda l'enseignante. Et c'est justement pour ça qu'il faut trier. Faisons ce jeu: toute la paperasse administrative, là-dedans, dit-elle avec flegme et en faisant apparaître une série de cartons, les bidules non-identifiés ici, les machins sans intérêts, là. Tout ce qui vous semble important, sur le bureau… d'ailleurs, je suppose qu'on pourra refiler certains bouquins à madame Pince… ajouta t-elle, pour elle-même en saisissant _"Les subtilités du crochet"_ de Jean Fil.

Le professeur de métamorphose paraissait moins strict en privé. Un peu comme la fois où elle avait hurlée de joie avec le reste de la foule écarlate et embrassé l'attrapeur sur les deux joues en troisième année, lorsque Griffondor avait gagné la coupe de Quidditch. Harry se dirigea vers une étagère qui croulait sous le poids des affaires entassées sur ses rayonnages. Il agrippa le choixpeau, "quoi de plus important?", et l'épée de Griffondor, toujours aussi belle "et coupante", remarqua t-il en suçotant le doigt qu'il venait de s'entailler peu profondément. Il entr'aperçut son professeur se tamponner les yeux avec un mouroir gentiment oublié sur une commode par son élève favorite.

-Elle aussi à été affecté par sa mort, pensa t-il tristement en retournant à sa tâche.

Après un registre des élèves pesant une tonne, une collection de bonnets de nuit, une service à thé qui hurla haut et fort à l'enlèvement quand il retira une tasse du lot, quelques comics, des paquets de Curly vides cachés derrière des livres, des cartes magic, une figurine en résine de sourie noire bipède affublée d'un short rouge et d'une paire de chaussure jaunâtre, des chaussettes décolorées et désunies, une flasque de whisky ayant appartenue à McGonagall "Eeeep! Donnez ça, Potter!", Harry tomba sur un ordinateur portable dernier cri.

-Tous les sorciers ne sont pas des arriérés, contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, rétorqua McGonagall en glissant discrètement sa flasque dans une poche intérieure. Un procédé magique assez simple permet de faire fonctionner les appareils moldu dans le monde magique. Sinon vous auriez été libéré de l'acharnement photographique de monsieur Crivey.

-Hn, 'ffectivement, grogna le Survivant en pensant au jeune paparazzi et en posant délicatement le portable sur le barda du bureau.

Hermione chancela sous le poids d'un grimoire antique dont les pages, quand elles se détachaient, se pliaient automatiquement en cocotte de papier.

O

OoO

O

Dehors, le jour déclinait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Presque huit heures.

-Pas étonnant que j'ai faim, tiens! se dit-il en décrochant un calendrier défraîchi du mur dont les cases se cochaient automatiquement. Il indiquait le quinze Août.

Les livre faisaient une pile conséquente sur le sol, aussi l'animagus chat lui demanda d'en remettre plusieurs dans la bibliothèque, juste à côté. Disparaissant sous une montagne d'ouvrage, Harry tituba un moment et arrivé à destination, posa l'ensemble dans un équilibre précaire pour souffler. Là, une lueur argentée attira son regard. Dans un coin du meuble, une petit objet était coincé dans un renfoncement, normalement dissimulé par ma présence des livres. Prudemment, il tendit le bras pour s'en saisir, de peur qu'un piège se déclenche. Mais rien ne vint.

Interloqué, Harry fit sauter un retourneur de temps dans sa main. Encore plus petit que l'ordinaire, il était argenté, contrastant avec la couleur bronze de celui qu'avait eu Hermione pour sa troisième année. D'autre part, il n'y avait même pas la petite molette qui servait à le remonter. Enfin, plus besoin de se demander comment Dumbledore faisait pour toujours savoir ce que manigançaient ses élèves.

-Professeur, l'usage des retourneurs de temps n'est pas interdit sans l'autorisation du ministère?

L'Ecossaise fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Il agita le retourneur devant lui et elle ferma le classeur qu'elle compulsait pour le rejoindre. Hermione se rapprocha et sembla aussi noter les différences. Harry n'était pas spécialiste ès retourneur, mais si Hermione confirmait son constat…

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait là, ça? marmonna t-elle en voyant l'item pour la première fois et s'en emparant pour l'examiner à la lumière.

Mais au moment où le retourneur rentra en contact avec les mains de la femme, le sablier se mit à tourner à folle allure sur lui-même.

-Hu ho… firent les trois sorciers.

Harry et Hermione agrippèrent un bout de la chaîne en catastrophe tandis que McGonagall commençait déjà à disparaître après un juron sanglant, ayant trait aux habitudes sexuelles et d'autosatisfaction de "l'infâme et sombre petit couillon qui avait eu la connerie monumentale d'inventer ces saloperies de machines diaboliques un jour de solitude pesante" (dixit, version épurée).

Notant au passage que son professeur, digne de son ascendance écossaise, aurait pu en apprendre aux jumeaux en terme d'injures fleuries et colorées, le bureau directorial s'effaça sous les pieds d'Harry et un blanc passa devant ses prunelles. Il avait l'impression que son cœur s'était retrouvé entre ses oreilles, tellement il l'entendait distinctement. Tout à coup, aussi vite que ça avait commencé, le sol redevint tangible sous leurs semelles. Minerva scruta attentivement la pièce, les yeux à demi-clos, attentive au moindre changement.

-Bieeeennn, il semblerait qu'on ne soit revenus que quelques heures en arrière, fit-elle lentement en regardant l'horloge qui indiquait sept heures et quart.

-Heu…Professeur? fit Harry qui observait un peu trop fixement une certaine étagère.

-Quoi, Potter? dit-elle en faisant la liste mentale de tout ce qu'elle devait recommencer.

Remettre en ordre la collection de cartes de chocogrenouille une par une, retrouver les bavboules disséminées un peu partout et les ranger dans leur étui et puis…

-Je me disais juste…si on a remonté juste quelques heures, alors on devrait être là, non? Je veux dire, nos nous du passé…et pour ce que j'en sait, l'épée de Griffondor est resté dans cette vitrine depuis ma deuxième année, or, là, elle n'y est pas…

McGonagall voulut d'abord se pincer. Potter venait de sortir quelque chose d'intelligent, miss Granger avait dû faire quelque miracle! Puis l'atrocité de la chose la frappa de plein fouet.

-Je...

-Minerva? demanda un Dumbledore un peu surpris de voir sa collègue, un de ses élèves, et une parfaite inconnue débarquer dans son bureau sans prévenir.

Bouche bée, Minerva leva un doigt tremblant vers le vieux sorcier barbu.

-Vous n'auriez pas fait quelque chose à vos cheveux? s'enquit-il poliment, curieux du mutisme de la femme avec qui il travaillait depuis plus de dix ans.

Les pupilles de l'animagus se révulsèrent progressivement et elle s'effondra en arrière, dans un grand mouvement de robe verte. Hermione glapit et se jeta au chevet de son professeur de métamorphose. Dumbledore écarquilla les yeux et mettant une main devant sa bouche, s'approcha du professeur qui s'était évanouie.

-Mince, je ne pensais pas qu'elle le prendrait comme ça, balbutia t-il en la hissant sur un fauteuil. Monsieur Potter, vous voulez bien aller me chercher Madame Pomfresh, je vous prie?

Hermione, qui avait failli avoir la même réaction que son guide spirituel, tiqua à la mention du "monsieur". En temps normal, Harry se serait aussi étonné de s'entendre appelé "monsieur Potter" par Dumbledore (particulièrement si celui-ci était mort quelques semaines plus tôt), lui qui avait toujours utilisé son prénom, mais là, il avait dépassé son seuil de surprise pour la journée. Détournant lentement son regard du calendrier qu'il avait tantôt décroché, ou qu'il décrocherait plus tard, Harry considéra placidement son ex-directeur qui donnait de petites tapes sur la main de McGonagall pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

-Monsieur le directeur, je crois qu'il y a une légère méprise.

Son interlocuteur leva la tête, étonné.

Le calendrier indiquait bien le quinze Août. Mais pas 1997.

-Je ne suis pas James Potter.

1978 était marqué en gros chiffres rouges.

O

OoO

O

Aloooooors?


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Ma tante et moi.

Auteur: Baka-Yohko

Source: Harry Potter

Disclamer: J'aurais bien essayé, mais non, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi.

Notes: Je sais, je sais, Rogue n'est pas l'inventeur de la potion tue-loup, mais bon, que voulez-vous? C'était déjà écrit avant que je m'en apercoive. A part ça, bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous!

O

Harry et Hermione se retrouvent une fois de plus embarqués dans une aventure inter temporelle. Mais, il faut bien quelqu'un pour veiller sur eux. Quelqu'un de responsable, sérieux, intelligent, raisonnable. Qui de mieux que leur professeur de métamorphose?

O

O

Reviews:

Sined: Et deux mots valent mieux qu'un, voici voilou!

Link9: Meuh! Suis pas une radasse, ô gentille soeur de moi. La suite en informatique et en éléctricité (a défaut d'être en chaire et en os).

Emmalian: N'est-ce pas, qu'ils s'en sont prit plein la tronche, les Dursley? J'ai adoré écrire ça, hehehe.

Phénix: Merci!

Lilyana: Elle arrive sur ses petites pattes, la suite.

Fegnass: Décoincée? Mais avec une bonne dose de Wiskey dans le sang, elle est toujours décoincée, la McGo!

Tiffany Shin: Et oui, c'est une belle amitié qui est détruite... Mais bon, ils pouvaient pas imaginer se retrouver vingt ans avant, nos chers voyageurs...

Le Saut De l'Ange: Tu veux voir sa tête? Tu vas la voir, nyehehehe!

Cornett: Merci beaucoup, je te promets une McGo energique et carburant à fond la caisse!

Ishimaru Chiaki: Ayé!

Jade Oopale: Pas besoin d'ésperer si fort, elle est là, hehe.

Athalie: Disons, que s'il arrive à Harry de sortir quelque chose d'intelligent, on ne peut pas s'attendre à ce que ça se produise trop souvetn. Une fois par tome, c'est une bonne moyenne... Non?

Mina Murrey: Bonnes fêtes à toi aussi!

Tyto37: L'explication du titre est dedans, bonne lecture!

Le oguyou sauvage: Voici, très cher.

O

O

Chapitre deux: Présentation, potion et pognon.

O

OoO

O

-Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer, inspirer… se répéta inlassablement Hermione.

-Vous n'êtes pas James Potter? articula lentement Albus Dumbledore, pas certain d'avoir compris ce que pouvait lui raconter le jeune homme en face de lui, lâchant la main de McGonagall sous le coup de l'étonnement. Polynectar? en déduisit-il.

Mais la phrase qui suivit le plongea dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

-Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Et voici Hermione Granger.

Harry sentit son ex-directeur dans le trouble et se hâta d'approfondir son explication avant que le vieux sorcier ne se mette à spéculer sur n'importe quoi. Voir, ne lui jette un sort, mais ça…

En équilibre sur son perchoir, Fumseck avait délaissé le lissage de ses toutes nouvelles plumes pour bouger la tête dans tous les sens, histoire d'étudier cet étrange garçon qui lui laissait un air de déjà-vu, sous tous les angles.

-Le professeur McGonagall, Hermione et moi venons de 1997. On rangeait votre bureau et on est tombé par hasard sur votre retourneur de temps. Le professeur l'a prit et il s'est enclenché.

-Ca ne ressemble pas à Minerva d'être si imprudente, fit-il gentiment, y voyant déjà plus clair. Et émotive! J'ai tellement changé que ça, en dix-neuf ans? s'enquit-il en souriant.

-Ben…pour dire la vérité…, bafouilla t-il en se tortillant sous le regard curieux de Dumbledore et celui alarmé d'Hermione, vous êtes un peu… heu… mort.

Albus ouvrit la bouche, la referma, cligna des paupières puis se reprit. Harry aurait pu se féliciter d'avoir été la première personne à avoir surprit Dumbledore depuis plus de cinquante ans, mais là ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

Moment dont profita McGonagall pour émerger.

-Urg!… ho, Albus!... Albus?... GGGYYYAAAAAAA! UN REVEEEEENAAAAAANNNNTTT! hurla t-elle hystériquement, de toute la force de ses poumons, incrustant ses ongles dans les accoudoirs du fauteuil et en en bondissant avec la vigueur de ses vingt ans, s'éloignant le plus possible de "l'apparition".

Albus lui avait tenu la jambe pendant trente ans, il ne manquerait plus que ça continue après sa mort, tiens!

Le directeur, bien vivant, papillonnant des yeux, tapota ses oreilles pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas devenu sourd entre temps, et Minerva, haletante, pivota vers Harry qui avait toussé pour attirer son attention.

-Professeur?… Nous avons remonté le temps… vous vous rappelez? glissa t-il délicatement pour ne pas la brusquer.

-… Ho… ha, hum, oui… oui, bien sûr… navrée Albus, je crois m'être un peu… emportée, balbutia t-elle en s'effondrant sur un autre siège.

-Y a pas de mal… donc, il agita sa baguette et deux sièges se glissèrent sous les fesses des voyageurs, d'après ce que monsieur Potter m'a expliqué, vous venez donc du futur. Avec un retourneur de temps qui m'appartient.

Harry et Hermione hochèrent vivement la tête. Soudain, Minerva fronça les sourcils sous le coup d'une réfection intense.

-Le hic, c'est que les retourneurs ordinaires fonctionnent avec une base horaire. Il suffit d'attendre le nombre d'heures remontées pour que la compensation s'effectue. En clair, le moment où il n'y aura plus de nouveau qu'un seul Harry Potter et qu'une seul Minerva McGonagall. Alors que celui-là…

-Vous… vous voulez dire qu'à moins de trouver un autre moyen on va devoir rester… ici? Jusqu'à ce que dix-neuf ans se passent? fit Harry, ne sachant pas s'il devait se réjouir de pouvoir rencontrer ses parents ou se désoler d'être coincé dans une autre époque que la sienne.

-Si seulement c'était si simple, soupira Dumbledore alors que, livide, l'animagus chat se raidit dans son siège, et il semblerait bien que Minerva l'ai saisit. N'est-ce pas?

Harry dévisagea la sorcière qui avait l'air bonne pour un second malaise.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas…, admit-elle d'une voix blanche qu'elle tentait malgré tout de maîtriser.

-Si vous aviez remonté le temps normalement, Minerva aurait du se souvenir de trois personnes étant arrivées en 1978… Et vous pouvez avoir confiance en elle pour ce genre de choses, expliqua t-il à un Harry abasourdi. Le temps est un concept mystérieux, monsieur Potter. Des sorciers brillants ont perdu l'esprit en tentant d'en démonter les rouages.

-La ligne temporelle, murmura la préfète.

-Vous devez être une élève remarquable, sourit le vainqueur de Grindelwald.

-Evidement, sécha McGonagall du fond de son fauteuil, c'est la meilleure de sa promotion.

Hermione devint rouge à un tel point qu'on aurait pu se demander si elle n'avait pas des liens de parenté cachés avec les Weasley.

-Voyez-vous, les retourneurs marchent en activant une invocation runique qui ramène son utilisateur au maximum soixante-douze heures en avant. Pourquoi? On ne sait pas vraiment, mais il semblerait que la ligne temporelle ne soit "malléable", si je puis dire, que durant cette période. Un peu comme de l'argile humide: on peut lui faire prendre autant de forme qu'on veut, mais lorsqu'elle sèche, ce n'est plus possible. Il est donc réalisable d'envoyer quelqu'un y faire un changement. Mais là, les dix-neuf ans que vous avez parcourus ont étés "figés" dans le temps. La compensation n'a pas pu avoir lieu.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, avoua tout bas Harry tandis que son amie buvait littéralement les paroles du vieux sorcier...

-La ligne temporelle qui part de maintenant à votre époque est progressivement en train de s'effacer, et une nouvelle se greffe dessus en ce moment même, à chaque seconde qui passe.

-Quoi! s'écria t-il. Mais, alors... nos amis, tous les gens qu'on à connu!

Ron, Remus, les Weasley, Draco qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'apprendre à connaître…

-Ils vont disparaître petit à petit, sans s'en rendre compte. S'il y a un moyen pour l'empêcher, je dois vous admettre qu'il m'est inconnu, dit Dumbledore.

McGonagall gémit quelque chose qui ressemblait à "quelle galère", mais Harry avait sûrement mal entendu.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, nous? se lamenta t-il.

-Ca me paraît évident, dit joyeusement, comme si le tragique de la situation lui passait à trois kilomètres au dessus de la tête et qu'on ne lui avait jamais annoncé sa mort, vous allez suivre la fin de vos cours à Poudlard! Et, ma chère Minerva, je crois savoir que madame Pince recherche toujours une remplaçante pour l'année de stage qu'elle va effectuer à Paris. Qu'en dites-vous?

Minerva se prit la tête dans les mains. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire à Merlin et toute la sainte trinité pour avoir une vie aussi pourrie? Son regard glissa sur Hermione.

-Allez, secoues-toi Minerva! Tu as promis sur la tombe de ses parents que tu t'occuperais d'elle! Un peu de détermination, que diable! Et puis Potter ne sait pas se débrouiller tout seul.

Elle se leva, respira profondément et lança aussi sèchement qu'à l'habituée:

-Je prend le poste.

Le sorcier se contenta de lui lancer un regard pétillant de derrière ses lunettes en croissant. Il regarda le trio. Une idée lui titilla l'esprit. Mais avant ça…

-Etant donné que vous n'avez que ce que vous portez sur le dos, je vous propose de ramener quelques affaires, qu'en dites-vous?

-Mais, je croyais que…

-Il faut environ trente minutes avant que la ligne temporelle ne s'efface, durant ce laps de temps, vous aurez tout loisir d'amener des bricoles. Mais je ne peux pas le faire pour vous, il eut un sourire d'excuse et lança un regard pétillant dont il avait le secret, à Hermione. Logiquement, il est impossible d'importer des choses du futur.

-… et pour vous, la ligne temporelle ne s'est pas étendue… alors que nous, notre présent est dans votre futur… donc, vu que nous sommes dans le passé nous pouvons introduire des objets de notre présent!

Fière de la rapidité d'esprit de son élève, Minerva eut un sourire glorieux. Par contre, Harry avait de la fumée qui lui sortait des oreilles. Passé, présent, futur, tout se mélangeait sans aucun sens dans son crâne.

-Tout à fait exact, miss! Et voici le sort en question.

Il leur fit réciter la formule jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent la réciter en dormant, suspendu les pieds en l'air.

Harry fit apparaître sa malle adorée, soulagé au dernier point. Abandonner sa cape d'invisibilité, l'album photo de ses parents et la carte du maraudeurs l'aurait vraiment rendu malade. L'animagus fut aussi ravie de voir une énorme valise rouge se matérialiser à ses pieds, dans un doux chuintement.

-Je vois que vous êtes des sorciers très prometteurs. Enfin bref, maintenant deux points capitaux, annonça t-il gaiement.

Le sixième sens d'Harry, celui qui le prévenait des désastres imminents, lui brailla entre les deux oreilles qu'il allait lui tomber une tuile, et il vit McGonagall qui devait penser pareil. Seule Hermione continuait à écouter religieusement son directeur.

-Si jeune et si innocente, pensèrent de concert le Survivant et son professeur, navrés.

Qu'allait encore pouvoir leur inventer ce vieux gâteux?

-Le premier: votre aspect. Le second: votre provenance. Je doute que trois sorciers apparaissant chacun de nul passe très inaperçu. Hors, vous savez comme moi à quel point les étudiants de Poudlard peuvent être tenaces quand un mystère leur est offert sur un plateau d'argent.

-Ca..., firent à l'unisson trois pensées.

-Pourquoi ne pas vous faire passer pour une famille? Je... sourit grandement Dumbledore, comme si on lui avait déclaré que Voldemort avait disparu en fumée.

-Je suis désolée de vous stopper en plein élan dramatique, Albus, mais je crois être un peu âgée pour avoir des enfants. Même aussi vieux que miss Granger et Potter, le coupa t-elle froidement et sans remords, la voix plus tranchante qu'un tesson de verre, promesse de mille et une souffrances s'il persistait dans son délire malade.

Albus eut une moue déçue fugitive, bien vite remplacée par un sourire badin.

-Enfin, Minerva, je pensais juste à des neveu et nièce placés sous votre tutelle. Rien de plus, assura t-il.

Trois sourcils se haussèrent, sceptiques.

Et à raison.

Insensible à toute cette suspicion mal placée, Dumbledore piocha négligemment quelques bonbons au citron, son parfum favori comme tout le monde le sait, et McGonagall le fustigea du regard quand il eut l'impudence de lui en proposer un.

-Bon, alors occupons nous de ce soucis d'apparence, claironna t-il en gobant ses douceurs.

-Je vais le faire, s'alarma soudain McGonagall, l'attitude guidée par l'instinct de survie.

Un frisson remonta l'échine d'Harry tandis que son ex futur directeur avait un regard vaguement dépité. Dumbledore avait beau être un sorcier formidable, redoutable politicien, un homme désintéressé, bon, adepte de la seconde chance et tout ce qu'on voudra,… mais il était quand même sacrément fêlé de la cafetière.

La femme soupira, et tapota pensivement sa paume du bout de sa baguette tandis qu'elle recherchait exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Un tic qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas. Certainement la tension. McGonagall était un éminent professeur, mais la métamorphose humaine est l'un des sujets les plus délicats dons cette branche de la magie. Une seule erreur pouvait avoir des effets désastreux. Certains se retrouvaient avec une trompe d'éléphant définitivement collée à la place du nez, d'autres devenaient des légumes, un cerveau mal reconstitué après une détransformation. Pas étonnant que cela soit étudié seulement dans les universités magiques!

Apparemment décidée, elle marmonna une formule inaudible et le Survivant eut l'impression de voir Tonks utilisant son don de métamorphomage. Ses cheveux déjà noirs s'allongèrent, son visage s'arrondit un peu, amenuisant son air strict qui, malgré tous les sortilèges de métamorphose subsisterait ad vitam eternam. Elle perdit cinq bon centimètres, ses yeux tournèrent au noisette, quelques rides discrètes s'effacèrent (ce dernier point étant de l'ordre de la pure coquetterie, mais la changeant beaucoup). Elle se tourna vers Hermione qui avait une indéfectible confiance envers ses capacités.

Il n'y avait nul besoin de changer énormément la préfète puisque née-moldue et par conséquent sans attache avec la communauté magique. Minerva fit quelques ajustements pour qu'on puisse voir un air de famille entre elles et ce fut fini.

Pour Harry, elle mit plus de temps à ce décider. Finalement, un doux frémissement s'empara de lui et une magie étrangère fourmilla jusque dans ses doigts de pieds. Il vit sa crinière se discipliner en lui retombant sur le nez, tellement elle devenait longue, pour s'arrêter au niveau des omoplates. Elle préférait les cheveux longs, lui confia t-elle un jour d'égarement total et principalement parce qu'elle était sacrément imbibée. Ses yeux foncèrent pour devenir quasi noirs sans toutefois perdre totalement leur coloration d'origine et Harry la remercia mentalement pour ça. Une petite brûlure fugace transperça ceux-ci et sa vision se troubla. Ses traits bougèrent un peu et plus rien. C'était terminé

-Vous pouvez enlever vos lunettes, Potter. Elles sont inutiles, dorénavant.

-Un Potter sans culs de bouteille et cheveux ébouriffés n'était pas vraiment un Potter. Mais il est classe comme ça, songea Hermione en appréciant d'un œil d'esthète l'aboutissement du travail.

-Assez différent pour qu'on ne vous confonde pas avec James, mais pas assez pour que vous vous retourniez tous les matins devant le miroir pour voir qui est l'inconnu dans la glace, conclu t-elle, satisfaite du résultat au même titre que son élève.

-Beau travail, Minerva. Il faut croire que les années n'ont pas eu de prise sur vous, la complimenta t-il gaiement.

La concernée se redressa dignement mais ne pu tout à fait retenir une petite rougeur s'installer sur ses joues. Albus agita négligemment sa baguette et le trio se retrouva dans un halo orangé qui se dissipa vite.

-J'ai pris, expliqua t'il, la petite liberté, et j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rancune, de fixer votre sort. Avec toutes les ondes magiques résiduelles qui traînent dans le coin, je n'ose imaginer les conséquences s'il interférait avec l'une d'entre elles.

Hermione était radieuse. Ou du moins, elle l'aurait été dans d'autres circonstances. Explication: avoir une discutions non capilotractée avec le vieux directeur relevait parfois de l'exploit. Passé maître dans l'art subtil de détourner la conversation à son avantage ou lorsque cela empiétait sur un sujet "classé-confidentiel", Albus Dumbledore pouvait vous emberlificoter dans des fausses-pistes jusqu'à ce que vous oubliez généralement ce pourquoi vous étiez venu. Et sauf exception gravissime, le plus grand sorcier du siècle n'utilisait jamais cela contre Minerva McGonagall quand ils parlaient affaires.

Bref, Hermione profitait donc de la sapience du directeur, sans changement de sujets intempestifs. Si elle avait su, elle aurait tenté d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec lui bien plus tôt.

-Mais vu qu'il est le Chapelier fou du monde magique, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser..., regretta t-elle, sa soif de savoir en permanence insatiable.

-Pour ce qui est de votre identité, je pense qu'il est plus sage que je vous fasse passer pour des membres d'une branche de ma famille qui réside depuis peu en Ecosse. Les McCarthery. En ces temps là, il vaut mieux avoir une famille connue derrière soit, dit-il, brusquement plus grave.

Harry et Hermione ne purent qu'être d'accord. Il y avait nombre de futurs mangemorts dans l'école qui seraient ravis de réviser leurs impardonnables sur des nés-moldus.

-Il n'est pas nécessaire qu'Harry et moi changions nos prénoms, fit remarquer Hermione, nous ne sommes pas encore nés, de toute façon.

-C'est juste. Minerva, une idée pour le votre?

-Elisabeth. Elisabeth McCarthery, ça irait?

-Ca ne pose aucun problème. Je m'occupe de vous trouver les papiers et votre situation sera régularisée dès ce soir. Cornelius me doit une faveur, assura t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ils passèrent tous les quatre trois grosses heures à broder une histoire valable et qui tiendrait la route face à un examen plus approfondi. L'heure du repas étant dépassée et qu'étant donné que le "décalage horaire" leur avait mit l'estomac dans les talons, ils dînèrent directement dans le bureau. Fumseck, après un roucoulement fort inapproprié pour un phénix, était venu s'installer sans complexes les genoux du survivant qu'il semblait trouver tout à fait à son goût. Quelques détails finalisés plus tard, Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains et une petite forme sortit d'un coin d'ombre. Une elfe de maison avançait tranquillement. Harry remarqua pensivement qu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré à son époque. Et Merlin sait qu'il visitait souvent les cuisines. Dumbledore veillait perpétuellement à ce que les elfes de Poudlard soient bien traités et heureux à l'école. La preuve, au lieu du torchon crasseux qui semblait être l'uniforme de rigueur dans le monde magique, la créature portait une simple mais jolie tunique bleu.

-Akin, saurais-tu conduire madame McCarthery, sa nièce et son neveu aux appartements privés du second? Ils y resteront jusqu'à la rentrée.

La petite créature sourit et s'inclina rapidement.

-Bien sûr, Albus. Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie.

-Je ne vous accompagne pas, je vais avoir des hiboux à envoyer, se justifia t-il auprès des arrivants du futur qui se saisissaient déjà de leurs valises.

Fumseck roucoula interrogativement quand la porte se referma pour les laisser de nouveau tous les deux seuls dans la pièce, son maître et lui.

-Rhouuuuu?

-Je sens que cette année va être riche en divertissements, pouffa t-il silencieusement.

O

OoO

O

Akin les avait quittés après s'être assurée qu'ils ne manquerait de rien et en les faisant jurer qu'ils l'appelleraient au premier soucis. L'appartement privé était situé dans un couloir peu usité, emprunté uniquement par les baladeurs nocturnes qui prévoyaient un quelconque mauvais tour où cherchaient simplement à fuir le concierge. Une petite salle commune donnait sur trois chambres. Annulant le sortilège qui faisait léviter ses bagages, Hermione regarda l'endroit où avait disparu l'elfe de maison.

-Elle a du caractère pour un elfe de maison, s'enthousiasma t-elle.

Au grand regret d'Harry et des Griffondor qui se voyaient réduits à apporter eux-mêmes leur linge sale à la laverie, pour cause de grève des elfes qui tombaient régulièrement sur les chapeaux tricotés main, la jeune fille n'avait pas abandonné son utopie aux conséquences désastreuses: la S.A.L.E.

-Akin, les informa McGonagall, est une elfe de maison qui a été attachée à Albus dès l'enfance de celui-ci.

Harry et Hermione eurent des yeux aussi ronds que des balles de tennis. Attendez, le directeur avait, quoi, cent-cinquante ans! Remarquant leur trouble, Minerva sourit, reprenant son rôle de professeur.

-Peu de gens le savent, trop habitués à ne pas les ignorer, mais en plus d'être très puissants les elfes de maisons peuvent vivre très, très longtemps. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Elle les planta là, annexant la chambre la plus à gauche. Soupirant comme si le poids du monde était sur ses épaules, bien qu'Hermione pu entrevoir dans ses yeux une étincelle de bonheur diffus, Harry se tourna vers elle.

-Tu prends celle de gauche, ou celle de droite?

O

OoO

O

Dans sa chambre, qu'elle clôt magiquement et insonorisa, Minerva McGonagall se permit un petit sourire heureux. Finalement, tout n'était pas si terrible que ça. Elle se retrouvait avec ses deux élèves préférés, à une époque qu'elle connaissait, et où beaucoup de personnes qu'elle appréciait n'étaient pas mortes à cause de la guerre. Albus lui aussi était vivant et c'est ce qui la réjouissait le plus. Elle n'avait pas été prête à supporter la peine et la douleur subite que son décès avait provoqué. En plus des charges qui lui étaient revenues sur les bras. Ho, elle en avait voulu à Severus. Elle avait même souhaité, avant de se gifler, que ce soit lui qui se fasse tuer par Voldemort pour avoir échoué cette mission. Mais les voies d'Albus étaient impénétrables et elle avait du se forcer à montrer une figure forte et courageuse à tout ceux qui la regardaient.

-Pas fâchée d'avoir passé mon tour, grogna t-elle en ouvrant sa valise et en considérant ses possessions. Quelques robes, objets personnels, trousse de toilette, vêtements divers et le plus important.

Minerva déposa sa chaîne hi-fi sur une commode. Oui, et après? Les moldus avaient des inventions intéressantes, il serait bête de ne pas en profiter. Et Minerva défiait quiconque d'avoir l'audace et l'imprudence de dire qu'elle était stupide. Elle hésita entre plusieurs Cd mais finit par y en introduit un, en soupirant de bonheur. Il lui fallait quelque chose pour se détendre. Et pour ça, il n'y avait rien de mieux que…

"I LOVE ROCK'N'ROLL! SO PUT ANOTHER DIME IN THE JUKEBOX BABY, I LOVE ROCKNROLL! SO COME..."

Ha… détente suprême… que du bonheur!

O

OoO

O

La rencontre au petit-déjeuner du matin se révéla plus agréable que ce qu'Harry avait appréhendé. Bien sûr, le corps professoral, n'étant pas au courant de la provenance des nouveaux venus, les avait considérés comme des bêtes curieuses jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore les présente. Après cela, plus aucun enseignant n'avait posé de questions. Des gens de la famille d'Albus et placés sous sa protection, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Et puis Albus savait ce qu'il faisait,… non?

Digne précurseur de Rogue au poste de maître des potions, mademoiselle Valériane Fiole était tout de noir vêtue, aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison et presque aussi sociale que Trelawney dans ses grands moments de philanthropie. Jolie femme, mais du genre beauté glaciale, arctique, ses cheveux longs et bruns lui coulaient dans le dos, coiffés en une étroite tresse sombre pour ne pas la gêner durant ses manipulations complexes. A peine la fin du déjeuner venue, elle fila retrouver ses cachots sans un mot, ignorant superbement Clarisse Bright, la nouvelle professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, qui voulait lui parler. Mademoiselle Bright était, au contraire, plutôt quelconque dans l'ensemble. Des yeux marron, des cheveux bruns clairs, avec le genre de visage qu'on jurerait avoir déjà croisé. Bref, rien en Clarisse Bright n'attirait particulièrement le regard, à part son sourire. Un peu naïf, doux, qui aurait rencontré le monde entier sans se flétrir. Un sourire presque comme celui de Dumbledore, en somme. Le professeur d'astronomie, Mathiew Deepsky regardait les robes ténébreuses du professeur de potion disparaissant dans un tourbillon de tissu noir, avec un air stupide qui rappelait furieusement Ron quand il observait Hermione à la dérobée. En bout de table, deux hommes, des jumeaux, discutaient à voix basse, apparemment en désaccords. Quand ils s'aperçurent qu'Harry les observaient, il lui firent un petit signe de main engageant. Ces deux-là avaient passé plusieurs années dans des pays différents pour amasser le plus de connaissances, à ce qu'ils lui expliquèrent. C'était leur première année d'enseignement, aussi étaient-ils un peu tendus. Hod Logos, l'aîné, et le plus sympathique selon Hermione, enseignait le Yamidô, un art du combat à main nue prisé par les sorciers Japonais. Kheth, de loin le plus timide, redoutait la future rencontre avec les élèves pour leur inculquer l'art du Duel français. Heureusement pour lui, le Yamidô et le Duel n'étaient que des options, et accessibles seulement aux sixièmes et septièmes années. Harry, conquis avait bazardé la divination et avait pris ces deux matières, tout comme Hermione.

-Je crois qu'on en aura besoin, avait-elle soupiré.

A part eux, tous les autres professeurs étaient des "anciens", si on pouvait dire ça. Madame Bibine, Rusard, Flitwick, Binn, Chourave, Brûlopot, Trelawney, Vector et McGonagall. Une Mc Gonagall jeune, ou plus jeune que la leur, qui les avait scrutés avec insistance tout au long de la collation.

O

OoO

O

Après avoir rejoint leur chambre, Minerva les regarda gravement en les invitants à s'asseoir. Harry décida distraitement qu'il ferait mieux d'appeler "sa" McGonagall, Minerva et celle de cette époque-ci, McGonagall, pour ne pas se méprendre. Donc, Minerva les regardait gravement, de toute sa hauteur de professeur.

-Potter, miss Granger, nous avons un soucis: Nous n'avons pas un copeck. Or, la rentrée est pour dans quatorze jours. Conclusion: il nous faut une solution.

Sa paie de bibliothécaire n'étant déjà pas faramineuse, elle se voyait mal acheter les livres scolaires en deux exemplaires, plus tout ce qu'il y avait de nouveau. Elle aurait très bien pu aller voir Albus pour lui demander une avance, mais sa fierté le lui interdisait.

-Moi vivante, jamais! pensa t-elle.

Aussi, Minerva aurait accepté n'importe quel moyen, même frauduleux, pour éviter d'aller ramper devant son parton. Hermione fit la moue en se grattant la joue. Minerva se tourna vers elle, les yeux pleins d'espérance. Cette petite était une mine d'or à elle seule.

-J'ai bien une idée, commença t-elle d'une voix traînante typiquement Malfoyenne, cherchant ses mots, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait honnête. Enfin si… mais…, un double regard insistant la fit continuer. Je me disais qu'on pouvait profiter des progrès de notre époque pour nous renflouer… des tas de potions n'ont étés inventées que récemment...

Harry sourit, sachant exactement là où elle voulait en venir.

-…comme la potion tue-loup, acheva la jeune fille, une petite lueur malicieuse au fond des prunelles.

-Après tout, compléta Harry en étouffant un ricanement, le Severus Rogue de cette époque ne doit certainement pas penser à une potion qui calmerait les fureurs d'un loup-garou, non?

-Humhum, et puis, ça permettra à son génie de se fixer sur un autre projet, vous ne croyez pas professeur? renchérit Hermione, l'air de rien.

-En fait, on lui enlève une sacrée épine du pied, conclu Harry, innocemment.

-Et puis il m'a mis un Piètre au dernier devoir qu'on à eu avec lui, ronchonna Hermione, vindicative. Et on connaît une certaine personne à qui ça rendra un fier service.

Remus Lupin, évidement.

Minerva regarda ses élèves, se demandant si elle devait être outrée ou les embrasser… ho et puis zut! Severus l'avait nargué plus d'un mois quand il avait récolté les fruits de son labeur: la vente de la recette de sa potion lui assurait une retraite paisible sans problèmes.

C'est donc sans le moindre scrupule ou arrière pensée qu'elle leur donna sa bénédiction.

Sa protégée agrippa son "neveu" et le tira hors de la pièce vers les cachots pour chercher un matériel de potion utilisable, arguant que "vu qu'il avait brillé en potion en sixième année, et même si cela avait été grâce à un livre, il allait bien pouvoir lui servir à quelque chose". Suivant de l'oreille les chamailles des adolescents qui s'étouffaient de plus en plus, Minerva soupira et regarda sans le voir un tableau qui lui rendait son attention.

-Si je puis me permettre, ce sera un miracle si ces deux-là vont à Gryffondor, fit la jeune femme représentée d'un ton perplexe.

-Si je savais, moi, comment j'ai fais pour y entrer…, murmura l'animagus en se remémorant ses frasques poudlariennes avec un petit sourire chafouin.

O

OoO

O

Victorieuse et fière comme le jour où elle avait reçu le résultat de ses BUSE, Hermione contemplait le relevé du récent compte en banque de Minerva. Plusieurs zéros occupaient la place entre le "9" et le "galions". Cela n'avait pas été de tout repos de convaincre Fiole que, non, ils ne voulaient pas faire exploser le château et que, oui, ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Prétendants qu'ils bossaient dessus depuis un bout de temps, Harry et elle avaient concocté la potion Tue-Loup avec le plus grand soin, l'erreur n'étant pas permise. Hermione avait sortit de sa poche le carnet qui ne l'avait toujours pas quittée et avait énumèré les ingrédients. En un tour de chaudron, elle était prête et étiquetée. En effet, la prochaine pleine lune arrivant, il leur fallait faire vite et envoyer la potion au ministère s'ils ne voulaient pas attendre un mois de plus pour que les effets soient authentifiés. Un loup-garou travaillant au ministère s'était porté volontaire pour le test.

Le lendemain, ils avaient leur nom sur la Gazette et une somme conséquente dans les poches.

INCROYABLE: DEUX PETITS GENIES FABRIQUENT UNE POTION CALMANTE POUR LOUP-GAROUS!

_En effet, entrant à Poudlard pour leur dernière année d'étude, Mademoiselle Hermione McCarthery et son frère, Monsieur Harry McCarthery ont réalisé ce qui, hier encore, relevait du fantasme. Bue le jour même, la potion"Tue-Loup" ôte toute envie agressive à ceux qu'on appelle les lycanthrope et leur permet de garder leurs esprits durant leur transformation. Les jeunes gens s'étant refusés à toute déclaration, les seules informations disponibles à leur sujet nous ont aimablement été fournies par le ministère. Venant d'Ecosse, ces brillants sorciers, ainsi que leur tante travaillant actuellement à Poudlard, appartiendraient à la prestigieuse famille McCarthery, elle-même apparentée à la famille Dumbledore. Ce dernier aurait par ailleurs… (suite page 2, colonne de droite). _

Fiole, étrangement, les avait immédiatement considéré d'une toute autre façon.

Après les félicitations de l'équipe professorale, et surtout celle de Minerva, les deux sorciers avaient étés noyés sous les hiboux de remerciements provenant de centaines de loup-garous du monde entier.

-Rogue a du criser en lisant ces lettres, lui qui déteste les loup-garous, ricana Harry.

O

OoO

O

L'atmosphère animée du chemin de Traverse prit les sorciers dès leur sortie de la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur. Il restait quelques jours avant la rentrée des classes et cela se ressentait à l'empressement des mères qui tirait leur engeance à travers la foule pour récupérer leur fournitures de dernière minute. Une vieille sorcière renversa Hermione sans le moindre embarras, manquant de la jeter à terre, et fila en se faufilant dans la masse. Après une énième malédiction à son encontre, Hermione tira la liste de course de sa poche.

COLLEGE POUDLARD - ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE

_Uniforme_

Liste des vêtements…

-Nya nya nya, bêtifia t-elle en sautant des lignes pour arriver au plus important.

_Livres et manuels_

Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants:

-Sort et contre-sorts (niveau 7), Milinda Hex

-Histoire de la magie, Grégory Tensétrop

-Les dessous de la magie: théorie (niveau 7), Janus Grentoque

-Métamorphose (niveau 7), Jean Cameleon

-Plantes et herbes, d'Alexandra Ronce

-Cent mille potions (niveau 7), Sarha Bouillon

-Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau

-Forces du mal (niveau 7), Tim Mideu

-Duel, Edwige Gotreau

-L'art du Yamidô, Hikaru Sanada

_Fournitures_

-1 baguette magique

-1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)

-1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal

-1 balance en cuivre

-1 série complète de protection en cuir de dragon traité (en option Duel et/ou Yamidô)

Les élèves peuvent également….

-Y a des choses qui ne changent pas, commenta Harry, en passant sa tête au dessus de son épaule pour regarder aussi.

-Je vais m'occuper d'aller chercher vos livres. Par contre, je ne sais pas combien peuvent coûter les protections. Tenez, et ne dépensez pas tout, leur recommanda Minerva avec un sourire en leur confiant une bourse pleine.

Traduction: ils avaient carte blanche.

-Merci, tante Elisabeth! claironnèrent-ils.

-On se retrouve à cinq heures au Chaudron Baveur, fit-elle, tandis qu'ils n'étaient pas encore partis trop loin pour l'entendre.

Comme les gamins qu'ils étaient toujours, ils se faufilèrent entre une troupe de nains en pleine séance de tourisme. Un groupe de sorcières gloussèrent lorsqu' Harry les dépassa en courant et riant.

-Tu ne trouve pas qu'elle est plus sympa qu'avant? souffla t-il.

-Instinct maternel, Harry! Ho pardon, excusez-moi!

La fée couina sa réprobation d'avoir été bousculée par une humaine et s'envola à tire-d'aile. Le Survivant ralentit visiblement en passant devant le magasin de balai, mais Hermione, qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, attrapa sa manche et reprit son trajet initial.

-Après!

-Maieuh! Mione, sois généreuse!

-Est-ce que je te traîne à _Fleury et Bott_, moi? On ira plus tard avec tante Elisabeth, point final! fit-elle, intransigeante.

-Avec elle? Mais… le Quidditch, ça lui passe au dessus de la tête! Enfin, à part pour les matchs de Griffondor, mais…

-Ho, ne dis pas de bêtises! Elle… ha, tiens, c'est là.

Une petite boutique était coincée entre deux magasins. La devanture de _Feather in Leather_ exposait quelques vêtements en cuir à la mode sorcière en cuir, des gants, des bottes et d'autres pièces que Harry n'aurait jamais su enfiler. La clochette fixée au plafond émit un petit "cling" quand Hermione poussa la porte. Une vendeuse au décolleté plus que plongeant se jeta pratiquement sur eux.

-Oui, mademoiselle, monsieur? Je peux vous aider? Nous avons un très bon choix de cuirs. Evidemment puisque nous ne vendons que ça. Regardez-moi cette veste, magnifique, non? J'ai la même à la maison. Et ce pantalon, parfait pour monsieur, si je peux me permettre! Ho, et que pensez-vous de ce bustier, mademoiselle, voyez comment il mettrait votre poitrine en valeur! J'ai le même à la maison…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle détestait ce genre de vendeuse.

La jeune femme semblait pouvoir parler des heures sans reprendre son souffle. Une qualité qu'Harry avait cru pouvoir uniquement imputer à Hermione lorsqu'elle récitait ses leçons. Sans doute un don de la gente féminine… il l'interrompit brusquement et elle ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur.

-Nous sommes des étudiants de Poudlard, nous venons juste pour les protections en cuir de dragon.

-Bien sûr, suivez moi dans l'arrière boutique, je vous prie, il va falloir prendre des mesures.

Elle examina Harry d'un œil gourmant.

-Nous avons les meilleurs qualités de peaux sur le marché...

-Merci Virginie, je vais m'occuper d'eux, annonça une femme plus vieille, au grand réconfort d'Harry qui avait eu peur pour sa vertu avec l'autre folle.

La dite-Virginie en grogna de dépit puis disparu derrière un rayonnage.

-Veuillez pardonner à ma petite-fille. Elle est très… zélée.

-On a vu ça, murmurèrent les jeunes en craignant à tout instant de revoir surgir la nymphomane.

-Je suis Dorcas Meadowes, la gérante du magasin. Allez, commençons. Protections en cuir de dragons, hein? Honneur aux dames.

La vieille sorcière ridée saisit un mètre-mesure d'une étagère et s'approcha d'Hermione. Cette dernière ôta sa veste et à la requête de la couturière tendit le bras. Le mètre exécuta une série de mesures: doigts, paume, main, poignet, avant-bras, coude, bras, torse, taille, bassin, genou, jambes, et, sans qu'on le lui demande, fit de même sur Harry en indiquant ses résultat par des chiffres dorés.

Dorcas agita sa baguette et deux grands rouleaux de cuir foncé volèrent vers eux pour se poser sagement sur une table de travail et y être rejoints par une boîte remplie d'une mousse étrange.

-C'est un adaptateur magique, elle fera grandir le cuir avec vous pour lui permettre d'épouser parfaitement les contours de votre corps sans vous gêner. Mais pour ça, il faut l'appliquer au plus près de la peau. Je vais vous demander de vous mettre en maillot de corps, jeunes gens.

Quand ce fut fait, et Harry comprit pourquoi Virginie avait absolument voulu s'occuper de lui, la mousse froide se répartit à surface égale sur toute les parties de son corps qui allaient être protégées. La couturière tailla de grands morceaux de cuir et ils allèrent tout seuls s'agencer par dessus la mousse. En quelques minutes ce fut prêt.

Dorcas plia puis toutes les affaires et les rangea dans un grand sac de toile.

-N'oubliez pas qu'il faut en prendre soin, comme votre baguette. Mais, ça, je pense que votre professeur vous l'expliquera. Ca vous fera vingt galions, fit-elle derrière sa caisse.

De retour dans la rue, Hermione et Harry s'entreregardèrent, interloqués.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là?

-Je pense qu'on ne le saura qu'à la rentrée, décréta avec justesse Hermione.

-Tu es la voix de la raison, Mione.

-Il était temps que tu t'en rendes compte, mon très cher frère, dit-elle pompeusement en levant le nez en l'air.

-Alors là…

Mimant un lion à l'affût, il sauta sur Hermione qui l'évita en rigolant. Il fit exprès de la rater à chaque fois, la faisant repartir de plus belle. Il ne s'arrêtèrent que dix minutes plus tard, lorsqu'une goutte d'eau tomba sur le nez d'Hermione. Inquiète, elle regarda le ciel qui se couvrait de gros nuages sombres et menaçants.

-Heu, Harry, on devrait pas s'abriter, il commence à pleuvoir, et si ça continue…

-Mais non, regarde, c'est que de la pisse de vache!

Et comme si Merlin avait voulu lui donner tort, un éclair déchira le ciel qui s'ouvrit en deux, déversant les chutes du Niagara en plein Londres. Et plus particulièrement sur sa tête. La jeune sorcière regarda son "frère", les bras croisés, triomphante. Trempée elle aussi, mais triomphante.

-…Mione, j'ai pas vu une truite passer, là?

O

OoO

O

Riant comme des échappés de Sainte Mangouste, ils se réfugièrent dans la sucursalle d'_Honeyducks_ où ils espéraient bien pouvoir se sécher en attendant la fin de l'averse. Mais, bien évidement, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu cette idée. Celui du chemin de Traverse avait beau être déjà grand, celui là avait presque des proportions semblables à la grande salle de Poudlard. Et pourtant, une foule compacte remplissait l'endroit, investissant chaque espace, interstice, et il durent se contorsionner pour arriver au comptoir.

-Deux barres de chocolat, madame, s'il vous plait, demanda Hermione assez fort pour percer le brouhaha ambiant et en s'accoudant un peu pour souffler.

-Tout de suite, ma chérie, sourit la sorcière rondelette derrière la caisse enregistreuse en saisissant les cinq noises requises.

Hermione lança la sienne à Harry, qui s'était collé contre une des lourdes étagères, pour ne pas se faire bousculer. A travers des bocaux remplis de confiseries, on pouvait distinguer un autre groupe de quatre ou cinq personnes qui avait aussi opté pour cette technique.

-Hey, Harry, attrape!

-Merci, Hermione! Mhh! Toujours aussi bon! Tu crois que...

Il fut interrompu par un glapissement aigu, de l'autre côté du rayonnage. Un garçon de leur âge surgit, mi-affolé, mi-radieux. Le bout de chocolat que Harry était en train de déguster se retrouva inopinément coincé dans sa gorge. Un Remus Lupin jeune, séduisant, sans cernes mais tout de même fatigué, ses cheveux châtains retenus par une queue de cheval virevoltant autour de lui, aux anges. Il sauta sur Hermione et lui donna une vigoureuse poignée de main ainsi qu'à Harry. Ce dernier eut l'impression de se retrouver de nouveau face à Colin Crivey.

-Vous êtes bien Harry et Hermione McCarthery, n'est-ce pas? Je suis tellement heureux de vous recontrer! dit-il, extatique.

Les deux adolescents récupérèrent leur bien à moitié broyés, "c'est fou ce que la pleine lune était proche" en grimaçant. Remus "fan-endurci" fit immédiatement place à "Remus préfet-irréprochable" qui s'excusa, mortifié de son comportement irréfléchi. Avec une telle vergue, il serait immédiatement catalogué comme loup-garou. Il tourna la tête fiévreusement pour s'assurer que personne d'autre n'avait entendu.

-C'est fou la force que vous avez. Vous êtes? fit Harry gentiment, ne voulant pas angoisser son ancien professeur.

Hermione lui sourit en massant sa main douloureuse.

-Re… Remus Lupin, bégaya t-il de reconnaissance, franchement soulagé qu'ils ne lui reprochent pas sa condition. Je voulais vous remercier… enfin, pour ce que vous avez fait. Cette potion, c'est… génial.

-Ho, fit Hermione avec un geste du poignet. Si ce n'était pas nous, c'aurait été un autre. N'est-ce pas professeur Rogue? ajouta t-elle narquoisement pour elle-même.

-Alors Mumus, tu as trouvé tes idoles?

Cette fois, c'est son repas de midi qui menaça de ressortir, contre les protestations de son estomac. A ses côtés il sentit Hermione se tendre

Les Maraudeurs avec un grand M au complet. Leur apparence actuelle ne différait pas trop du souvenir qu'il avait vu dans la pensine de Rogue moins de deux ans auparavant. Les quelques rondeurs d'enfance de leur visage d'alors s'étaient gommées et leur croissance était désormais achevée à peu de choses près. Harry aurait prit un miroir dans son état normal, ce serait le reflet de James qui lui aurait été renvoyé. Il souriait d'un air qui se voulait décontracté. Sirius, qui avait parlé, vint poser un bras autour des épaules du préfet pour le chambrer. C'était incontestablement le plus beau du groupe. Et il aurait continué à être un tombeur si Azkaban ne lui avait pas prit douze ans de sa vie. Et, derrière James, une petite tête joufflue apparaissait de temps à autre. Peter. Hermione pensa rêveusement qu'il fallait cinq grammes cinq de viscères de rat pour la réalisation de la potion Tue-Loup. Elle ne réagit pas quand Sirius lui envoya un clin d'œil charmeur.

Prétentieux.

-Salut! Vous allez entrer à Poudlard, non? fit James en souriant sincèrement.

-C'est ça, en septième année, confirma Harry en ne quittant pas son père des yeux.

Il savait que comme tous les enfants qui n'ont pas connu leurs parents, il les avait idolâtré pendant un sacré bout de temps à travers une image préconçue. Les "comme tu ressembles à ton père" et "ton père aurait été fier de toi!" n'aidant pas, il avait déchanté durant son voyage dans la pensine. Il n'avait pas aimé voir James se pavaner avec son vif volé en montrant à qui voulait voir ce qu'il arrivait à faire avec. Il n'avait pas aimé voir un Gryffondor soi-disant courageux s'attaquer à deux contre un sur Rogue sans motif. Même sa guéguerre avec Draco n'avait pas été aussi violente.

-Je suis certain que vous irez à Gryffondor! Les meilleurs sont à Gryffondor, de toute façon, assura l'attrapeur de Gryffondor actuel, fièrement. Pas comme ces pourritures de Serpentard. Il n'y a que des déchets, là-bas. Et des futurs mangemorts.

Un toussotement de la part de Remus passa inaperçu. Dans son coin Peter hocha énergiquement la tête.

-Enfin bref. Je m'appelle James Potter, le beau-gosse là, c'est Sirius Black. Votre fan dévoué, vous le connaissez, c'est Remus Lupin, et ça, c'est Peter Pettigrow.

-Ca?

Hermione ne voulait pas être méchante et cruelle, mais s'ils traitaient leurs amis comme ça, pas étonnant qu'il leur arrive des tuiles. Mais Peter sembla être content qu'on fasse allusion à lui.

Larbin.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, ô vous qui avez réussit à obtenir l'admiration de notre cher Remus. Me permettrais-je de vous témoigner ma reconnaissance éternelle par ce baiser? déclara Sirius avec emphase ce qui attira l'attention de plusieurs inconnus, intrigués.

Remus gémit. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le regarde trop.

Il fit une révérence et attrapa la main précédemment martyrisée d'Hermione pour y déposer un baise-main. La sorcière resta de marbre devant cette flagornerie. Premièrement il lui faisait mal, deuxièmement elle n'aimait pas son humour, et troisièmement elle haïssait les arrogants sûr d'eux et imbu de leur personne. En particulier quand ces personnes profitaient stupidement des années bénies que leur offrait l'école pour se mettre des gens importants à dos alors qu'une guerre faisait rage à l'extérieur. Et ce que Hermione exécrait par dessus tout, c'était bien la stupidité.

-Je suppose, puisque après tout, vous vous l'êtes déjà permis. Maintenant, si je pouvais reprendre ma main…, sécha t-elle, polaire.

Elle la retira vivement de la paluche de Sirius (étonné que son charme ne fonctionne pas) comme si le contact l'avait brûlée et se retourna vers Remus.

-Monsieur Lupin, le salua t-elle d'un hochement de la tête avant de partir, ses robes claquant à ses pas.

Harry soupira. Et ensuite c'était lui qui ne savait pas tenir ses sentiments…

-Excusez ma sœur, PFM, vous savez ce que c'est…

-HARRY! brailla Hermione de l'autre bout du magasin.

-Faut qu'j'y aille! A un autre jour!

Harry se carapata pour rejoindre son amie, déjà loin. James et Sirius restèrent un instant sans voix.

-James, problème. On à une deuxième Evans à Poudlard.

-Je vais me pendre.

O

OoO

O

-Non mais tu les as entendu? s'écria Hermione furieusement en marchant droit devant elle, Harry sur les talons. La pluie avait cessée mais le ciel restait couvert. La rue se remplissait de nouveau et noyait les coups de tonnerre sous un flot interrompu de conversation.

-Oui, Hermione" répondit-il d'un ton monocorde.

-Parler comme ça! Une bande de gamin, voilà ce que c'est!

-Oui, Hermione.

-Et puis, traiter les Serpentard de déchets! Enfin! Même Ron est moins bouché du cul!

-Oui, Hermione.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule?

-Mais bien sûr que oui, Hermione, fit-il en souriant.

-Crétin!

Son manque de tact lui sauta à la figure.

-… Je… tu ne devais pas imaginer ton père comme ça.

-A force d'entendre Rogue me le répéter, il m'a bien fallut voir la vérité en face: mon paternel est un mou du bulbe de première. Tu l'as très bien résumé, ce sont encore des gosses. Ils n'ont pas eu à mûrir aussi vite que toi et moi.

-… c'est juste, admit-elle en baisant les yeux. Et ça va être à nous de leur botter le cul!

-Diantre! Merlin nous préserve, tu deviens vulgaire.

-Trèèèès spirituel, monsieur McCarthery!

-Je sais, se rengorgea t'il,… ce n'est pas notre très chère tante, là?

Effectivement, dans une petite boutique vendant des articles moldus, Minerva McGonagall offrait un spectacle peu commun. Foudroyant une sorcière vêtue de rose fuchsia de son regard le plus terrifiant, elle agrippait le coin d'une grande pochette en carton tandis que l'autre en faisait autant. On pouvait entrevoir des étincelles crépiter entre elle et aucune ne concédait la moindre once de terrain. Un minuscule sorcier était en train de disparaître derrière son livre de compte pour échapper à la furie des deux femmes. Les clients ayant sagement pris la tangente, le magasin était vide quand Harry et Hermione y pénétrèrent. La femme en rose tira violemment pour tenter de déséquilibrer Minerva, mais il était plus simple de faire lâcher sa proie à un pittbul et elle tint bon.

-Mais vous aller lâcher ça, oui?

-Je l'ai vue la première! s'exclama Minerva, fermement cramponnée.

L'objet qu'elles se disputaient tant, s'aperçu Harry était un vieux vinyle des Rolling Stones. Sans nul doute qu'à leur époque il devait valoir une petite fortune, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa "tante" tenait à l'acheter.

-Et ensuite? De toute façon, à votre âge vous êtes certainement trop sourde pour l'apprécier à sa juste valeur! aboya acidement la femme.

-Pardon! Est-ce que je vous demande si vous oubliez vos rhumatismes pour aller danser le French-Cancan tous les samedi soir! répliqua hargneusement Minerva en manquant de s'étouffer d'indignation.

Sentant que ça allait rapidement tourner au pugilat, Hermione stupéfixa la mégère d'un coup bien placé.

-Merci, ma nièce, fit Minerva en récupérant vivement le disque dans la main figée et en lissant dignement la manche froissée de sa robe.

Harry extirpa à bout de bras le petit sorcier binoclard de sa cachette, lui assurant que la tempête était partie, pour le poser délicatement devant sa caisse enregistreuse. Il tripatouilla un tas de molettes, inquiet, s'emmêlant les pinceaux sous le regard noir de la bibliothécaire.

-Et je vous conseille de vous dépêcher, elle n'a pas mangé ce matin…si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, murmura le Survivant à son oreille.

Le vendeur en perdit ses lunettes.

O

OoO

O

-Bien, fit Minerva, heureuse de son acquisition. Il n'est que trois heures, nous avons du temps devant nous. Où voulez-vous aller?

Mais avant que les lèvres d'Harry puisse esquisser la première syllabe du mot "balais", un hurlement de terreur, ou peut-être était-ce de douleur, s'éleva dans le raffut de la rue commerçante. Un silence tomba sur la foule comme une chape de plomb et ne fut brisé que lorsqu'un éclair sinistrement vert fut visible. Une vague d'hystérie se propagea jusqu'à eux ainsi qu'un cri.

-Vampires! Mangemorts!

Minerva pâlit abominablement. Sortant sa baguette, elle empoigna ses ex-élèves pour les tirer de force à travers la masse de gens affolés. Malgré son âge, Minerva avait encore de la vigueur et Harry sentit son épaule protester sous la poigne de fer. Luttant jusqu'à arriver devant Gringotts, elle les poussa sur le perron en leur ordonnant de s'y réfugier. Hermione lança un regard inquiet à sa tutrice.

-Mais et vous?

-Je vais voir si je peux aider.

-Alors on vient avec vous! s'exclamèrent-ils.

-C'est hors de question! Vous restez là-dedans tant qu'on ne vous a pas demandé d'en sortir! rugit t-elle.

Pestant et maugréant, les deux jeunes grimpèrent sous la contrainte et Minerva ne consentit à partir que lorsqu'ils eurent passé le portail. Le spacieux hall de marbre était envahi de sorciers apeurés. Ils tombèrent nez à nez, ou plutôt hanche à nez, avec un gobelin à l'air mauvais et une baguette. Un arc de cercle de gobelin menaçants et crépitant de magie était posté devant l'entrée pour s'assurer qu'aucun vampire ni serviteurs de Voldemort ne pouvait entrer dans la banque. Quelques sorciers volontaires les secondaient, formant une deuxième ligne de défense.

_Gringotts est l'endroit le plus sûr du monde. A part Poudlard, peut-être. _

Le gobelin les entraîna sans un mot dans une autre salle. Plusieurs dizaines d'enfants, d'adolescent et de "jeunes adultes" comme eux se blottissaient les un contre les autre pour chercher du réconfort. Des sanglots étouffés résonnaient de partout et ils s'installèrent à côté de la porte qui communiquait avec le hall pour se tenir au courant de ce qui se passait. Un petit bout de chou pleurnichait et Hermione le prit dans ses bras pour lui chuchoter des mots apaisants au creux de l'oreille. L'enfant planta son pouce dans son bec et, reniflant un bon coup, se colla contre la sorcière attendrie.

Ils n'étaient pas les plus vieux, un garçon au fond devait être majeur depuis deux, trois ans, mais on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'être là. Tout ce qu'espérait Harry c'est que les Maraudeurs avaient pu se mettre en sécurité. Harry brûlait de ne rien faire, c'était une véritable torture. Il avait résisté et combattu contre des mangemorts et contre Voldemort en personne. Quelques ventouses suceuses de sang ne l'effrayaient pas ! Et puis, que pouvait-il faire de plus, ici ? Une fillette rousse, les yeux remplis de larmes tournait la tête dans tous les sens, survolant tous les visages de l'assistance mais ne s'attardant sur aucun. Dans le hall d'entrée, les blessés commençaient à affluer. Des hommes et des femmes retenaient leur hémorragie comme ils pouvaient, les médicomages n'étant pas encore arrivés. Le seul guérisseur en poste dans le quartier et qui était venu pour exercer ses dons était débordé et s'activait à droite, à gauche. Des corps avaient étés déposés à l'écart, des draps dissimulant leur visage et les horreurs qui leur avaient étés faites. Harry sentit une violente nausée le prendre quand il remarqua que l'une des dépouilles avait la taille d'un enfant d'une dizaine d'années seulement. Il baissa la tête quand il sentit qu'on lui tiraillait la manche. C'était la petite rouquine.

-Je trouve pas maman, pleura t-elle en serrant son doudou contre elle.

-Tu veux qu'on..., il avait d'abord songé à l'emmener à l'entrée pour voir si sa mère y était, mais il entrevit un cadavre dont le sang imbibait le drap qui le recouvrait. … heu… on va l'attendre ensemble, ok ? Elle n'est pas loin, ma puce.

-Mais elle est dehoooooors, geint-elle. Elle doit me chercher, elle ne sait pas que je suis ici! Et puis elle est pas bonne sorcière, elle fait toujours exploser les vases à la maison. Elle va se faire mal.

-Elle va venir te chercher dès qu'il n'y aura plus de danger.

-Sûr? demanda la voix tremblotante de l'enfant.

-Sûr! vint la réponse pas si assurée que ça.

Harry s'agenouilla devant elle et soigna la petite éraflure qu'elle avait sur la tempe avec les bases de magie curative que madame Pomfresh, qui, exaspérée de le voir lui rendre visite, lui avait inculquées.

A peine la coupure fut elle résorbée, un quidam le saisit par le coude et se pencha vers lui. Le quidam en question s'avéra être Alastor Maugrey.

-Tu est étudiant médico-mage, mon garçon?

-Non, je… heu, je connais… quelques trucs…, bafouilla t-il devant le regard inquisiteur de l'autre.

-Et bien tes "quelques trucs" vont être utiles par là, fiston!

Hermione écarta gentiment le garçonnet qu'elle avait contre elle et s'avança vers eux pour proposer son aide. Elle aussi avait suivis avec attention les sorts de premiers soins de l'infirmière. Par ailleurs, elle se débrouillait autrement mieux qu'Harry.

-Je peux aussi aider, monsieur.

-Génial! grogna Maugrey-jeune. Demandez à Connors ce que vous pouvez faire. Le pauvre garçon ne sait plus ou donner de la tête.

Il montrait du doigt le médicomage au bord de la syncope. L'adulte, la vingtaine et qui venait tout juste d'obtenir son diplôme, les accueillit avec le plus grand soulagement. Son front était trempé de sueur. Il leur délégua certains patients après une liste de recommandations et de sorts pratiques. Cela allait des coupures bénignes aux plaies les plus profondes. Désinfectant, recousant, Harry et Hermione raccommodèrent sans compter.

-Le ministère a t-il été prévenu? questionna un inconnu de grande taille.

L'employé à qui il avait posé sa question se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air navré. Il se passa pratiquement une heure avant que les Aurors et les médicomages du ministère ne prennent le relais. Leur arrivée fut saluée avec rien de moins que de l'enthousiasme.

Une quinquagénaire à la robe verte des guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste apparut dans le champ de vision d'Harry en lui faisant un grand sourire de remerciement, agrémenté d'un hochement de tête pour lui signifier qu'elle prenait les choses en main. Il récupéra Hermione qui, épuisée, s'adossait contre un mur.

-Merlin, Harry, tu n'es pas fatigué? J'ai l'impression d'avoir couru deux fois de suite le marathon!

Pourtant non, Harry allait très bien. Il remercia intérieurement les séances quotidiennes de mantra et soutint son amie par le bras, alors qu'elle titubait. Il eut un sourire ému lorsqu'il aperçu la fillette de tout à l'heure dans les bras de sa mère. Harry sentit une vague de culpabilité prendre possession de lui quand Minerva arriva droit sur eux, les sourcils froncés à la vue du sang dont ils étaient couverts. Mais comment arrivait-elle à le faire se sentir fautif d'un regard? Elle s'apprêta à les invectiver en croyant qu'ils étaient sortis, mais pour la sauvegarde des tympans des deux sorciers, un homme qu'Hermione avait soigné surgit devant eux, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Harry cru reconnaître un instant Gilderoy Lockhart, mais cette vision d'enfer s'évapora rapidement. Probablement un parent…

-Madame, vous êtes certainement la grand-mère de ces enfants, n'est-il pas?

Le regard polaire de Minerva le refroidit quelque peu.

-Je suis leur tante. Et tutrice.

Elle se retint à grand peine d'ajouter un "petit con" sonore. Non mais!

-Ho. Heu, oui, bien entendu. Bref, je dois vous remercier au nom de tous ceux qui sont ici! Votre nièce et votre neveu ont fait des miracles. Ils ont avec brio sauvé la plupart des personnes blessées qui se trouvent ici. Moi même j'en ai fait parti, et je vous jure que sans l'assistance que votre adorable nièce, je ne serais probablement plus là pour vous parler!

Quelque chose du genre "quel dommage!" passa dans les prunelles de l'animagus.

-Tu parles, ricana Hermione à mi-voix. Ce crétin s'était égratigné le genou en tombant d'une chaise quand la panique a commencé. Il a glapi comme un goret qu'on égorge pendant cinq minute et en pleurant comme une fillette qu'il allait mourir du tétanos."

Définitivement un air de famille.

-Je suis ravie pour vous. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Minerva ne se donna pas la peine d'attendre la réponse et empoigna les deux élèves par les épaules et les mena vers une grande cheminée de style ancien qui ne servait plus depuis longtemps. Elle sortit de sa poche un sachet de poudre de Cheminette de secours (habitude prise par les membres de l'ordre du Phénix) et après avoir invoqué un feu magique dans l'âtre, leur fourra une pincée dans la main.

-Salle des arrivées, Poudlard

O

OoO

O

-Merlin tout puissant! Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce sang!

Harry et Hermione n'eurent pas le temps de poser un pied sur le dallage de la pièce que Pomfresh se rua sur eux pour les examiner de fond en comble. Dumbledore leur sourit, soulagé de les voir entier. Malgré l'assurance que le sang sur eux ne leur appartenait pas, Pomfesh ne voulu rien savoir. Leur protestations s'éteinrent devant les yeux effrayants de l'infirmière.

-Infirmerie. Tout de suite. J'ai dis.

S'appretant à emboiter le pas aux jeunes qui traînaient déjà des pieds dans la direction de "l'antre maudite", Pomfresh se retourna furtivement vers Minerva.

-Je compte sur vous pour venir me voir, Elisabeth.

-J'arrive tout de suite, promit-elle en pivotant ensuite pour parler au Directeur. Les morts se comptent par dizaines, Albus. Et c'est un miracle que cela n'ai pas dépassé la centaine.

-Je sais, répondit Dumbledore en soupirant.

Minerva eut un pincement au coeur en le voyant les épaules voutée, triste et terriblement vieux.

-Alastor fait de son mieux pour me faire parvenir des raports réguliers de la situation... néanmoins, j'ai appris que Harry et Hermione avaient fait du beau travail, reprit-il avec un pétillement dans ses prunelle bleu qui mit du baume au coeur à la nouvelle bibliothècaire.

-J'ai cru comprendre ça, oui, dit-elle, l'image du "presque Lockhart" repassant dans sa tête. Ces deux-là ont un don impressionnnant pour se retrouver dans les pires ennuits.

-Il faut croire que c'est de famille, pouffa Dumbledore.

-Pardon? s'étonna Minerva, faisant mine de ne pas saisir l'insinuation du puissant sorcier.

-Mais oui, voyons, il me semble me souvenir d'une petite terreur de Gryffondor qui enfermait ses professeurs dans les toilettes pendant toute une journée.

-Vraiment? Ca ne me dit rien du tout, répondit Minera.

Dumbledore éclata d'un rire joyeux en percevant l'élat de mauvaise foi à l'état pur présent dans les yeux de sa colaboratrice animagus.

o

o

O

-Suite au chapitre 3-

O

O

O

Verdict, très cher public?


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: Ma tante et moi.

Auteur: Baka-Yohko

Source: Harry Potter

Disclamer: Aucune pepette destinée à Madame Rowling ne me tombe dessus. Notez juste que les personnages qui n'apparaîsent pas dans ses bouquins à elle sont à moi, ainsi que tout le blabla. Merci.

Couples: Une idée fait son trajet dans ma tête. Un couple het. et un autre yaoi (mon premier). A vous de deviner. Mwahahaha!

Notes/avertissements: Merci aux reviewers, mais si vous vous mettez en anonymes, je peux pas vous répondre, alors... Je sais, ce chapitre est plus court. J'ai fais des efforts, pourtant! Je le jure devant Merlin!

Harry: On dit ça, on dit ça...

B-K: T'es pas content, toi? T'es moins torturé, pourtant.

Harry (_soupire, desespéré_): Je sais très bien que tu te rattraperas au prochain chapitre.

B-K (_rictus homicide_): C'est vrai, oui.

O

O

O

Chapitre trois: Y a t-il quelqu'un pour sauver Poudlard?

O

O

O

-Si on a vu des vampires? Bien sûr, qu'on en a vu! Et de près!

Sirius sauta d'un bond leste du train, se poussant assez sur le quai pour laisser la place à ses amis de le rejoindre. Mu par un brusque accès de galanterie, tel un gentleman, il prit la main de la jeune fille à qui il parlait et l'aida à descendre. La sorcière de sixième année gloussa de contentement, s'attirant sans le savoir les foudres du fan-club du beau brun, posté en surveillance rapprochée, non loin.

-Ce sale moustique king size avait ses crocs à ça, affirma t-il théâtralement en écartant son pouce de son index au maximum, de ma carotide. Mais, heureusement, mon prince charmant est arrivé pour me sauver d'une mort certaine. On applaudit bien fort son altesse serenissime, sa seigneurie James Potter!

Peter s'executa, des étoiles dans les yeux. Remus soupira, amusé malgré lui, alors que le concerné, à la façon d'une starlette de cinema, atterisait souplement sur les pavés du quai. Il fit mine d'être ébloui par les flashs d'appareils photo, et envoya une imaginaire étole de fourrure dans les bras de Peter.

-Sirius! Quelle joie de te revoir! Depuis combien de temps ne nous sommes nous pas vu, très cher? minauda t-il avec une voix horriblement perchée.

-Deux bonnes minutes, j'en ai peur.

Prit dans le jeu de ses amis,à l'instar de la vingtaine de personne autrour d'eux, Remus perdit son sourire en percevant quelque chose dans la foule et commença à blanchir dangereusement. Un gémissement sourd s'échappa de ses lèvres. Peter le regarda, interrogatif.

-C'est vrai, vous étiez là durant l'attaque? s'enquit un cinquième année de Poufsouffle, époustoufflé.

-Ouaip! assura James, fier. Et même qu'on...

Un violent coup de coude aux côtes lui coupa le souffle. S'appretant à fusiller le responsable du regard et à lui lançer en pleine face les pires injures qu'il connaisait, ses imprecations s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge et il failli trébucher en rencontrant un regard vert émeraude furieux.

-Ho. Ha... Mais, ne serait-ce pas ma Lilounette d'amour, ça? Tu as l'air d'une excellente humeur, comme touj...

Son pied fut écrasé, écrabouillé, broyé, sans la moindre vergogne. Il se retint à grand peine de glapir sous la douleur aigue. Sirius sourit, ravi de voir que l'année commençait aussi bien que coutume. La foule amassée alors se dispersa, peu envieuse de subir l'une des mythiques fureurs de la préfète en chef.

-Mais taisez-vous donc, bande de Veracrasse sans cervelle! siffla t-elle, hors d'elle. Ca vous a sans doute bien fait rire de risquer votre vie et celle des gens qui sont venus vous sortir du pétrain dans lequel vous vous étiez mit! Mais si au lieu de vous congratuler mutuellement pour votre bétise et votre inconscience digne de figurer dans le livre des recors, vous aviez fait votre tour des compartiments habituels, vous auriez remarqué que tout le monde n'a pas eu votre chance insolente!

Sirius, qui avait tout d'abord choisi d'adopter un comportement outré quant au début de la réplique, sentit au fur et à mesure sa bouche s'affaisser. Remus se mit le visage dans la main, honteux. Peter observa simultanement les personnes presentes, affolé par le silence qui s'était installé. James regarda Lily dans les yeux.

-Tu veux dire...

-Qu'il y a eu des morts? Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois? rétorqua t-elle, venimeuse. Que les Mangemort et les Vampires sont arrivés, ont dit bonjour, on tapé la causette avec les gens, et sont allés picniquer avec eux autour d'une bonne Bierreaubeurre? Evidement, qu'il y a eu des morts! Le père de Salina Bercks, la soeur cadette et le grand frère de Kyle McKinnon, le cousin de Melinda Vaughnt, la mère de Dirk Cresswell, et j'en oublie. Alors ayez un minimum de décence: fermez-la.

-Mais... la Gazette n'en a pas parlé, balbutia Peter en se tortillant sous le regard noir de la flamboyante rousse.

-Ils ne parlent que de ce qui les arrange. Tes parents ne sont pas Auror? reprit-elle en se tournant vers James.

James renifla pour se donner de la constance, son sang-froid et son orgeuil ayant été mis à mal.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que mes parents me parlent de leur travail? Il ne m'ont strictement rien dit. Je n'avais que la Gazette pour savoir ce qui se passait dehors.

-Et tu oublies de préciser que tu as été puni, enfermé dans ta chambre, pour notre petite excurtion, murmura Remus, l'air de rien. Et moi aussi, par ailleurs.

-Ce n'est de toute façon pas une raison pour avoir une attitude aussi... puante! dit Lily en concidérant James avec un mépris aussi évident qu'ostensible.

-Pu... puante! s'étoufferent d'indignation James et Sirius.

-Les premières années, par ici, tonna la voix famillière d'Hagrid, mettant fin à la discution houleuse.

Lily tourna les talons et grimpa dans un carosse. Une fois celui-ci parti, les épaules de James s'affaissèrent doulouresement et Sirius vint lui tapotter amicalement le dos.

-Rapelle-moi pourquoi tu es amoureux d'une fille comme ça.

-Masochisme primaire, répondit son ami d'une voix sourde en ébourriffant machinalement ses cheveux.

-Parfois, continua l'animagus chien, je me dis que c'est une Dame des Neiges, vu le froid qu'elle laisse après son passage.

-Bin... les parents d'Evans ne sont pas Moldus, alors?

Atteré, le reste des Maraudeurs concidera Peter d'un oeil morne. Comprenant, avec un certain retard qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie, il trottina jusqu'à une caleche et ouvrit la porte, s'y engouffrant et les invitant à le suivre. Charitables, ils ne le charièrent pas sur sa lenteur d'esprit durant le trajet. Remus se pencha et colla son visage contre la vitre du véhicule. De là, il pouvait voir le lac, même si un récent rideau de pluie brouillait la vue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? questionna James en suivant le mouvement.

-Les barques. On voit les lanternes, c'est beau.

James se repositionna contre la banquette en cuir, un petit sourire nostalgique sur la figure.

-Haaaa, notre première année...

-Notre première rencontre, ajouta Remus.

-Nos premiers tours, rapella Sirius, plongé dans ses vieux souvenirs.

-Nos premières balades... sourit Peter.

-... au clair de lune, compléta Remus avec un rictus ironique.

-Et plus important! La naissance des Maraudeurs! déclara James en se mettant debout, un pied conquerant sur l'autre banquette. Sept ans, mes amis! Il va falloir marquer l'évenement avec un coup d'éclat retentissant!

Il manqua de se manger les genoux de Sirius, assis en face de lui, lorsque la dilligence sursauta, franchissant les lourdes grilles de Poudlard.

-Terminus, tout le monde descend! brailla quelqu'un, au dehors.

Sentant leurs chaussures s'enfoncer désagreablement dans la boue à chaque pas, et produire d'horribles bruits de succion quand ils les en retiraient, les quatre jeunes gens se hâtèrent de se mettre à l'abri sous le porche du château. Les titanesques portes de chênes souvrirent dans une lenteur claculée, ne permettant aux élèves grelottants d'entrer qu'au compte-goutte.

Un brouhaha typiquement estudiantin succeda finalement aux claquements de dents. On se retrouvait, s'embrassait, se hélait, se disputait, se réconcilliait. La vie à Poudlard. La même que dans toutes les écoles.

Enfin... à peu de choses près.

Remus prit place à la table des Gryffondor, soufflant de soulagement. La lune était encore proche, et sa dernière transformation l'avait épuisé. Mais toutes les souffrances qu'il avait endurées n'étaient rien en comparaison de la joie qu'il avait resenti ce jour-là. Il pouvait se transformer tout en restant lucide! Ses parents avaient été si heureux de l'apprendre... comme quoi, contrairement à ce que disait James, la matière du professeur Fiole ne servait pas qu'à faire exploser son chaudron afin de couvrir un méfait quelconque ou de préparer un sale coup.

Sirius s'assit à sa gauche, babillant, racontant qu'ils avaient croisé les futurs, ommettant cette fois que c'était quelques minutes avant l'attaque.

-Ho, Sirius, comment sont-ils?

Deux Serdaigle s'approchèrent, interessés et un groupe de Serpentard ralenti même pour capter quelques mots. Flatté d'avoir un tel auditoir, Sirius se redressa et décreta avec emphase:

-De vrai futurs Gryffondor!

-Des vrai neuneux, quoi, grognèrent les Serpentard en retournant à leur place.

Sirius leur fit une grimaçe et un signe plusque vulgaire dans le dos avant de s'accouder sur la table, fixant James, serieusement.

-Tu crois qu'on pourra en faire quelque chose, Jamessinou?

-Elle, j'en doute, lui, pourquoi pas? Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Soudain, les doubles portes de la grande salle, qui avaient été refermées dès que le dernier élève fut passé, se rouvrirent. Le professeur McGonagall était suivie par tout une ribambelle de gamins trempés jusqu'aux os et tremblant autant que Peter sur un balais. Pour dire! Les gosses se mirent en rang, tous plus ou moins anxieux dans le silence qui régnait alors dans la gigantesque salle.

Le professeur McGonagall installa un tabouret, sorti de Merlin sait où, et un vieux chapeau sale, rapiécé, et bien connu des élèves puisque c'est à lui qu'ils devaient leur répartition dans les quatres maison du château. Une entaille dans le tissu s'agrandit pour former une bouche sous les "ho!" admiratifs et chuchotés des futurs étudiants.

O

OoO

O

-J'ai l'impression de me retrouver en première année, avoua Harry en tentant, sans résultats probants, de faire correctement son noeud de cravate. Tu te souviens?

Il failli s'étrangler en serrant trop. Un des tableaux se moqua de lui et recolta un grognement digne de Touffu.

-Je me souviens surtout du regard noir de notre directrice adjointe préferée à cause de la tache que Ron avait sur le nez, ainsi que d'un petit brun mort de peur et prêt à rendre son déjeuner, sourit Hermione qui s'approcha pour l'aider.

-Et moi d'une jeune fille surexitée qui répétait inlassablement tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait. En somme, tout le contenu du livre de sortilège de première année.

Très mature, elle lui tira la langue, puis s'écarta pour admirer son travail. Elle passa sa main dans l'indomptable crinière potterienne pour tenter d'en faire quelque chose. Autant essayer de coiffer un pitiponk!

-Tu n'a jamais pensé à te lisser les cheveux en arrière?

-Pour ressembler à Malfoy? Il avait l'air de s'être renversé un pot de glue sur la tête, lui fit-il remarquer, faussement scandalisé. Merci Merlin, il a arrété en troisième année.

L'intonnation inimitable du Choixpeau magique résonna dans l'annexe des professeurs. Harry fit les cent pas devant une Hermione stoïque.

-Harry, arrête de gigotter, on croirait que tu as un veracrasse dans le pantalon.

-Oui, maman, rétorqua t-il au tac au tac.

O

OoO

O

Zebra Anny fut envoyée à Poufsouffle, la table se répandant en applaudissement pour saluer la derniere répartie.

-Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, oui, la bienvenue à tous! Cette année, croyez-moi, sera profitable à chacun de nous!

Une pointe de mystère surnagea dans l'expression paternelle qu'il éméttait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire? murmura James à Remus.

Le loup-garou haussa les épaules. Le Directeur avait ses lubies.

-En premier lieu, nous avons la joie d'acceuillir Clarisse Bright, qui s'occupera des classes de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Hod et Kheth Logos, respectivements au poste de professeur de Yamidô et de duel, ainsi que Madame McCarthery en nos murs. Comme vous le savez, Madame Pince sera absente toute pour effectuer un an de stage en France, et Madame McCarthery a eu l'amabilité de bien vouloir prendre temporairement la place.

Des "clap-clap" sonors et francs roulèrent jusqu'à la table des professeurs, les élèves étant persuadés que personne ne pouvait être aussi sec et aussi désagréable que l'ancienne bibliothècaire. Sauf le professeur McGonagall dans ses mauvaix jours, mais comme celle-ci était inimitable...

-Ensuite, son neveu et sa nièce, l'ayant acompagnée, entreront directement en dernière année. Professeur McGonagall?

Sous l'injonction discrete, l'enseigante descendit de l'estrade et alla ouvrir la porte de l'annexe. Hermione et Harry apparurent enfin. Des murmures surexités explosèrent aux quatres coins de la Grande Salle et se répendirent comme une trainée de poudre.

-Ho, par le nom de mon père! s'extasia une Serpentard de septième année. Quel canon!

-Et quelle paire de nich..., continua un Serdaigle avant de se prendre une mandale par sa petite copine.

-Tu as un rival, mon cher Sirius, rit James en conciderant le nouveau chouchou de la gente féminine poudlardienne.

-Toujours imité, jamais égalé, garanti calmement le concerné, digne et imperméable à toute forme de moquerie.

McGonagall tousotta pour demander le silence, et Harry se fit violence pour ne pas lui proposer de bonbons contre la toux. La femme parcourut une seconde fois le parchemin qui contenait les noms des nouveaux inscrits. Elle s'éclairçit la voix.

-Harry McCarthery.

Elle déposa délicatement le Choixpeau sur sa tête. L'item magique lui tomba sur les yeux, à l'instar de la Répartition de sa première année. La voix du chapeau ensorcellé se glissa à son oreille.

-Tiens, tiens regardez qui voilà. Un voyageur temporel? Non, ne sois pas aussi surpris, j'ai le pouvoir de farfouiller dans ta caboche, gamin. Et c'est bien le seul avantage du job, d'ailleurs. Bien! Mon public chéri va s'impatienter si on traîne. Alors, qu'y a t-il dans cette jolie tête? Voyons... de la loyauté... de l'intelligence... beaucoup de ruse, ho, très bien le coup d'_accio_ sur le trophée... une grande envie de devenir puissant, du courage, et "quelques" dons sacrément pratiques. Je vois. Le choix s'impose de lui même, tu sais? La maison qui te conviendra le mieux est sans aucun doute... une seconde, que je ménage mon effet... c'est bon, alooooors... SERPENTARD!

Harry haussa un sourcil, pas si catastrophé que ça. Il redonna le Choixpeau et se dirigea tranquillement vers la table des vert et argent, sous les vivas de ceux-ci, satisfaits d'avoir un sang pur parmis eux. Choisissant une place à l'écart des dernieres années, mais pas trop loin non plus, pour ne pas leur donner l'impression de les snober, Harry répondit par monosyllabes à une fille de son âge. Il était plus interressé par ce qui se passait sur l'estrade.

-Hermione McCarthery.

Le Choixpeau mettait aussi du temps. Allait-on avoir une deuxième McCarthery à Serpentard? Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Minerva et croisa son regard l'espace d'un instant. Tout ça semblait l'amuser follement. Il n'osa pas observer Dumbledore, persuadé d'y retrouver un sentiment similaire. Merlin! Minerva aurait contracté le syndrôme d'Albusite aigue? Des heures sombres en perspectives...

-GRYFFONDOR! s'exclama enfin le Choixpeau.

Hermione envoya un clin d'oeil à Harry. Un quatrième année, croyant qu'il lui était destiné, manqua de s'évanouir.

-Lâcheuse, articula t-il lentement avec un sourire pour bien qu'elle saisisse.

-A présent, mangeons! decreta justement Dumbledore en tapant dans ses mains.

Les plats d'or se remplirent, débordant de mets variés et appetissants Harry se servit généreusement, ignorant toutefois les sempiternels bonbons à la menthe. La Serpentard ne s'était pas calmée et continuait de le submerger de questions superficielles. Qui se fichait de connaître sa marque de Champoing? Il l'examina un instant. Soit ellle était apparentée aux bouledogues, soit elle appartenait à une race particulierement rare de sangsue a poils longs, soit c'était la mère de Parkinson. Ou les trois à la fois, remarquez.

-Pousse-toi, ordonna quelqu'un, légerement plus loin.

-Ou... oui, Mortimer, cafouilla la jeune fille, terrorisée.

Copie conforme de son rejeton au même âge, Crabbe père la dégagea sans manière de son siège et examina Harry, suspicieux. Le gorille se pencha vers lui, menaçant.

-On va pas faire dans la dentelle, McCarthery, alors écoute bien. On sait pas comment ça se passe en Ecosse, mais, ici, on apprecie pas trop les sangs de bourbe. Que tu sois de la famille de Dumbledore et que tu ai une frangine à Gruffondor ne joue pas dans ta faveur, alors annonce directement la couleur. Tu penses quoi des moldus et de ces sorciers de seconde zone?

Harry, exedé par le ton du garçon, leva les yeux vers lui, sans se départir de son calme olympien. Une voix froide franchit ses lèvres. Il songea plus tard que sa tante avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur lui.

-Un homme a dit un jour :" Il n'y a que ceux qui veulent la puissance et ceux qui sont trop faible pour l'obtenir"(1). Je suis du premier cas. Tant que personne ne vient me traîner dans les pattes pour me faire perdre mon temps en futilités, il n'y a aucune raison pour que je me mette à remplir l'infirmerie avec des sorciers qui n'en méritent pas le nom. Cependant, continue de me parler comme ça, à moi et à ma soeur, et tu pourrais bien être le premier visiteur de Madame Pomfresh, cette année.

Bien sûr, lorsqu'Harry parlait de "sorciers qui n'en méritent pas le nom", il pensait aux mangemort, et les "futilités", aux rêves de conquête de Voldemort. Mais ça, Crabbe n'était pas sensé le savoir. Tandis que ce dernier tournait progressivement au rouge soutenu et que plusieures personnes regardaient Harry, respectueuses, Lucius Malfoy glissa un mot à Severus Rogue qui acquiaça. Le premier lança un ordre sec à Crabbe pour le calmer et eut un regard apreciatif à l'égard du nouveau.

-Bienvenue à Serpentard, McCarthery.

Ces quelques mots, Harry le savait, lui accordait une liberté d'action quasi totale parmi ses camarades de maison. Lucius approuvait? Serpentard approuvait. Rien de plus simple. Il s'agissait maintenant de garder cette "confiance", et pour ça, il vallait falloir mettre les bouchées doubles sans pour autant se faire detester par le reste de l'école. Notement de ses parents. Et ça, ça allait être dur.

O

OoO

O

-Avant de prendre un repos largement mérité, il est de mon devoir de vous prendre encore un peu de temps et de vous ennuyer. D'abord, monsieur Picott, notre concierge, me fait dire que 251 objets ont étes ajoutés à la liste des interdits. Liste que vous pourrez trouver affichée sur la porte de son bureau.

Hermione entendit des grognements deçus vers sa droite.

-Quelques points du réglement interieur, maintenant, puisque l'acharnement de certain à ignorer les règles, ou à les oublier, pousse à l'amiration. La forêt interdite porte bien son nom, et une virée en ce lieu charmant vous vaudra un aller simple en retenue. Les tours de magie entre les couloirs sont prohibés, même s'il s'agit de révisions de dernières minutes pour un contrôle en enchantements, et particulièrement lorsqu'ils visent à blesser ou humillier un camarade.

Dumbledore fixa les Maraudeurs un peti moment, mais avec assez de force et assez longtemps pour les faire se sentir mal à l'aise.

-Vous n'avez pas non plus le droit de faire des balades nocturnes après le couvre-feu. Même tarif que pour la forêt interdite. A présent,... continua t-il avant de faire une pause, cherchant ses mots avec application. Il y a trois jours, celui qui s'est autoproclamé "Lord" Voldemort a lançé une terrible attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse. Cinq élèves de Poudlard y ont perdu la vie.

Effaçant l'insouciance qui s'était peu à peu installée, ce rappel aux faits, doublé du nom proscrit, déclancha une vague de tristesse mêlée de pleurs. Les amis des parents de victimes tentèrent de les réconforter avec des mots maladroits. Harry surprit certains Serpentard à retenir leurs larmes. Une fillette de première année n'en prit pas la peine et fondit en sanglots, severement réprimendée par la suite par un plus âgé.

-Durant l'été dernier, il a conclu un accord avec les vampires de la forêt noire, les convainquant de se joindre à lui, reprit-il en haussant legerement la voix pour se faire entendre, malgré les bruits de fond. L'heure est au deuil, bien sûr. Mais aussi à la plus grande prudence. Voldemort est prêt a faire le plus de dégâts possible pour fragiliser la commiunauté sorcière, et il ne réchignera pas à tuer des enfants ou des adolescents. Ses hordes de vampires se ficheront de savoir d'où vous venez, qui vous êtes, ce que vous faites et voulez. Merlin seul sait ce qui vous arrivera si vous tombez entre leurs mains. Ne leur laissez pas l'occasion de vous faire du mal.

Hermione tilta en entendant son directeur parler des vampires de la forêt noire. Elle glissa sa main dans sa poche pour palper le carnet qui ne la quittait plus. Une visite à la bibliothèque s'imposait de toute urgence. Elle avait cours le lendemain, alors irait en fin d'après-midi où entre midi et deux. Harry ferait sans doute tout pour y échapper, mais elle trouverait bien un moyen de l'obliger à l'accompagner. Traînant des pieds, la Gryffondor suivit inconsciement le mouvement quand les élèves se leverent de table pour rejoindre leur dortoires. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle sursauta violement lorsqu'elle se cogna contre quelqu'un. La fille de son âge eut un petit mouvement de recul après le choc et s'excusa platement. Ses yeux qui lui étaient diablement familliers.

Pour cause!

Elle en voyait la réplique exacte tous les jours que Merlin faisait.

-Je vous en prie, c'est moi qui ne regardais pas... vous êtes?

-Lily Evans. Je suis à Gryffondor, en dernière année. Et préfete en chef. Tu es Hermione McCarthery, n'est-ce pas? Je t'attendais pour te conduire aux dortoirs de Gryffondor.

Hermione eut un air proprement halluciné. Evans... ce n'était pas la mère de Harry! Lily prit cet étonnement d'une autre façon. Elle s'imagina que la nouvelle ne croyait pas qu'elle puisse avoir un poste aussi haut.

-Tu ne me crois pas? Regarde mon badge.

-Hu?... Ha, non! C'est juste que je connais quelqu'un qui vous rassemble, éclairçit Hermione, dissipant le malentendu.

En parlant du dragon, on en voit les cornes: un objet volant non-identifié sauta sur le dos d'Hermione, et manqua de la faire basculer la tête la première contre le carrelage du grand hall.

-Mione! Méchante, tu m'abandonne à mon sort!

-Tu l'a mérité. Je sais pas encore pourquoi, mais tu l'a mérité, grinça t-elle en le dégageant de son dos. Je te présente Lily Evans, la prefete en chef de Gryffondor.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle attendait, Harry n'eut pas de réaction similaire à la sienne. Il aurait eut la même que s'il venait de rencontrer une amie de sa prétendue soeur. Hermione ne le connaîsait pas si bon acteur... un grand sourire s'étalla sur son visage et il attrapa la main de Lily pour la serrer avant que celle-ci ait pu dire quoique ce soit, surprise.

-Enchanté, mademoiselle Evans! Harry McCarthery, le grand frère d'Hermione, la salua t-il tandis que la dernière citée fronçait imperceptiblement les sourcils.

C'était elle la plus âgée. Grompft.

Harry lui fit un clin d'oeil, et, avisant un groupe de Serpentard qui descendait l'escalier conduisant aux cachots, il s'empressa de les suivre, disparaîsant aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

-On fait comme prévu! BYE! s'exclama t-il pour qu'elles puissent l'entendre, au dessus du bruit qui régnait.

-Il est... sympa, ton frère, sourit Lily, amusé par le caractère du garçon.

-On s'en lasse vite, soupira Hermione, ne pensant pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait.

O

OoO

O

Après une errance dans la salle commune de Serpentard, qui ne changerait pas d'un poil en vingt ans, par ailleurs, Harry réussi à trouver sa chambre. Et, bien évidement, alors qu'il y avait très probablement d'autres chambres dont un lit était libre, il fallu qu'il tombe sur celle de ses Serpentard favoris. Il fut immediatement plaqué contre le mur par un Mortimer Crabbe en colère, le visage rouge et décidé à lui casser la gueule.

Au minimum.

Et ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans la chambre.

-McCarthery, j'ai rien dis parce que Lucius était là, tout à l'heure, mais avises-toi de me reparler comme ça, et je...

-Tu, quoi? demanda Harry, se forçant à paraître détaché.

Il avait un tas de sortilèges bien méchants sur le bout de la langue, merci Maugrey, mais il n'était pas assez rapide pour sortir sa baguette avant que Crabbe ne lui ait écrasé le nez avec son poing. Il descendit néanmoins sa main vers sa poche. La bêtise du fils ne provenait pas de sa mère, puisque Crabbe ne s'en apperçut même pas, trop obnubilé qu'il était à vouloir lui faire payer son humiliation publique le plus doulouresement possible.

-Vu qu'il est derrière toi, je doute que tu puisses faire grand chose non plus, reprit-il calmement.

Mortimer ricana, réaffirmant sa prime sur le col de son camarade de chambre.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais mordre à un truc aussi vieux?

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, mais je suis effectivement derrière toi, Mortimer, fit une voix froide reconnaissable entre mille.

Le concerné sursauta, et se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Lucius Malfoy, accompagné de Severus Rogue. Le blond platine renifla dédaigneusement et l'enjoint, d'un mouvement de poignet, à décamper en quatrième vitesse. Fixant la porte qui venait de se claquer, avec un regard d'une intensité telle qu'on aurait pu se demander s'il voulait imprimer la trace de son regard dedans, l'aristocrate finit par se tourner vers Harry.

-Tu aurais pu lui lançer un sort, remarqua t-il en voyant la baguette, prête.

Lucius ne se souciait pas veritablement du bien être d'Harry. Mais il avait fait le pari risqué de croire que ce garçon était un vrai Serpentard en puissance et l'avait "prit sous son aile". C'était son honneur qu'il gageait. Et s'il s'averait que c'était juste une grande gueule, certains ne louperaient pas de le lui rapeller. Harry lissa mécaniquement son col.

-La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid... Il se mordra les doigts de m'avoir bousculé, ça je te l'assure. Ca lui fera juste plus mal si je frappe lorsqu'il ne s'il attend pas, sourit-il après un instant de reflexion.

Lucius mit un moment avant de lui rendre son sourire. Le machiavelisme dans l'expression du nouveau le rendit pensif. Qu'il fasse ses preuves. Lucius serait là pour juger.

O

OoO

O

Harry s'enfonça jusqu'aux oreilles dans son lit, tirant sur la couverture sur laquelle il s'était allongé pendant un quart d'heure pour bien la chauffer. Il grimaça une seconde en réalisant que le bas du matelat était encore glacé. Il se roula en boule et ne fit plus un bruit, patientant une vingtaine de minute en ne faisant pas un geste. Autour de lui, les respirations se ralentissaient, devenant plus silencieuses au fil du temps. A sa gauche, le lit de Mortimer grinçait par à-coup, dénotant une certain agitation dans le someil de son occupant. Puis, celui de son cher futur ex-professeur de potion, dont le calme aurait fait pâlir une tombe, Lucius, indetectable (était-il là, d'ailleurs?), Dante Nott, sans doute le géniteur de Théodore Nott, qui marmonnait des phrases sans suite. Et Harry.

Outre Mortimer, les autres lui avaient fait assez bonne impression. Severus était, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, aussi ouvert qu'une porte du departement des mystères. Pire que la McGonagall locale, il n'avait pas cessé de l'observer. Candidat potentiel au poste de concurent en matière de potion, sans doute fallait t-il qu'il soit gardé sous surveillance. Dante, visiblement le plus sympathique des quatre. Et le plus droit. Bizarre de le voir à Serpentard, encompagnie d'energumènes de ce genre. Lucius était un digne héritier Malfoy, fier et sûr de lui, persuadé de pouvoir peter plus haut que son cul, mais tout de même moins... mangemoresque qu'à son époque. Il n'avait peut-être pas encore experimenté les travaux pratiques de tonton Voldy... En parlant de celui-là, Harry ne l'avait resentit depuis un bail. Depuis qu'il était en 1978, en fait.

Il toucha sa cicatrice du bout des doigts. Rien. Il tendit attentivement l'oreille. Rien non plus.

Mettant son plan à execution, il repoussa soigneusement ses draps, veillant à ne réveiller personne. Le sol était gelé. Satanés cachots. Il enfila une robe en un tour de main et attrapa sa baguette, la glissant dans son vêtement, avec la carte du Maraudeur et sa cape. Il s'en fut dans le couloir après avoir precausionneusement fermé la porte. L'entrée dissimulée qui gardait le dortoir des membres de la maison de Serpentard s'entrouvrit pour le laisser passer. Tendu comme un arc, il verifia à gauche et à droite que personne ne traînait à cette heure tardive, l'ouverture ayant la bonne idée de se situer au beau milieu d'un couloir.

-Peut importe le mauvais coup, le principal est de ne jamais se faire prendre, murmura t-il en dépliant la carte. Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Comme une araignée tisse sa toile en accéléré, le parchemin se couvrit de lignes, representant fidèlement ses recoins du château et ses habitants. Son propre point, "Harry Potter" était immobile. Picott rôdait dans les environs de l'aile des Serdaigle, aussi nota t-il mentalement tous les racourcis que pouvait emprunter le concierge pour venir là où, lui, devait se rendre. Nouveau coup d'oeil. Ses nouveaux "amis" dormaient bien gentiment. Il se dirigea à pas mesurés vers la Salle sur Demande. Rendu, il s'affalla sur un canapé, bien heureux de se reposer veritablement. Hermione posa un regard amusé sur lui.

-Harry Potter, la loque humaine, fit-elle en prenant place sur l'accoudoir.

-Parfois je me dis que ce chateau est vicieux. Glacé en automne-hiver, une fournaise en été. Y a que le printemps que c'est vivable. Comment ça c'est passé?

-Eh bien... j'ai eu le confirmation que Sirius était un dragueur invetéré et il a eu la confirmation que je n'étais pas pour lui.

-Hum?

-Une grande gaffe dans la gueule éclairçit plein de choses, assura Hermione, un sourire plein de crocs aux lèvres.

-Protegez-nous! Elle à prit goût aux aux patates, pouffa Harry en regardant le feu qui brûlait dans une cheminée.

-Hin hin hin! Tronche de serpent est un petit joueur comparé à moi! ricana t-elle en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Au fait, pas de nouvelle?

-Ni coup de fil, ni de parlotte par cicatrice interposée. Le calme plat.

-Avant la tempête, completa Hermione, méfiante. Tu sais bien qu'il ne sortira de son trou qu'au moment propice.

Elle se leva et empoigna son desormais inseparable carnet.

-Koicé? questionna Harry, se redressant, qui n'avait pas eu de répondre la première fois qu'il avait demandé.

-Carnet magique. Jamais à court de page, et on retrouve tout de suite ce qu'on cherche. C'est bien plus pratique que de se balader avec trois tonnes de parchemins, avoues-le. Mais par contre, il faut être très poli avec lui, sinon il boude.

Le carnet eut un soubresaut et Harry se souvint avec réticence du "monstrueux livre des monstres". Hermione le gratouilla inconsciement.

-Pourrais-tu nous trouver mes notes sur les vampires, s'il te plait?

Sèchement, il s'ouvrit et la bonne page apparut. La Gryffondor marmonna un rapide "merci" et parcourut quelques lignes avant d'arriver là où elle desirait. Ils avaient décidé de tout se dire, pour éviter de tomber au dépourvu. L'épisode du basilic avait bien failli être le dernier pour elle, alors, le moindre soupçon sur un potentiel mage noir, et c'était partagé.

-Voilà. Tu te souviens que, juste avant de partir... en voyage, on à causé avec Malfoy junior à propos de son "vampire d'interieur".Berrit Janisz. Il disait qu'il venait de la forêt noire, et qu'il avait ensuite été enfermé dans un des donjons du manoir de notre blondinet national. Ce serait interessant de creuser la question, non?

-Ouaip, d'ailleurs j'ai fais copain-copain avec Malfoy senior, ajouta t-il négligement, comme si cela n'avait aucune éspèce d'importance.

Hermione opina du chef pour marquer son assentiment. C'était raisonnable. Un sience s'étira en longueur, uniquement dérangé par le crépitement du feu, pour être finalement brisé par le Survivant, baillant.

-On fait quoi?

-... Bonne question... hum... on connait pas encore le niveau de mademoisselle Bright. On se garde un plan A.D. au cas ou?

-Pourquoi pas... Avec les temps qui arrivent...

Une bûche craqua, envoyant des étincelles dans l'âtre. Hermione papillonna des yeux, sentant le sommeil l'envahir peu à peu. Elle dodellina de la tête. Harry s'étira et se remit sur ses pieds d'un bond souple.

-Allez, miss McCarthery, il est temps d'aller se coucher. Je te raccompagne à ton dortoir.

O

OoO

O

-Méfait accompli.

Le chuchotement s'évanouit dans les tenèbres de la salle commune. Harry s'introduit dans la chambre, attentif. Crabbe ronflait comme un bienheureux, les bras en croix, une jambe particulièrement poilue hors des couverture. L'appellation "gorille" n'en était donc que plus justifiée. Il retira sa robe, frissonant sous la morsure du froid et regretant les cheminées de la tour de Gryffondor. A l'instant où il s'aprêtait à écarter son rideau, une voix calme l'interpella.

-On découche?

Severus Rogue vrillait ses yeux noirs d'encre sur lui. Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je t'ai réveillé?

-Non.

-Insomnies?

Rogue ne répondit pas.

-Travaux de reconnaiscance, pour ma part, finit par mentir le presque nouvel élève. C'est tellement grand que moi, avec ma veine habituelle, je suis sûr de me perdre dès le premier jour, rit-il tout bas.

Le futur Maître des Potions pencha la tête sur le côté, jaugeant l'argument. Ou plutôt l'excuse. Il fit un petit bruit qui pouvait sonner comme un "bah". Se calant contre son oreiller, il saisit son propre rideau pour le tirer. Se ravisant, il concidera Harry, pensif.

-A passer de l'exuberance au serieux le plus mortel aussi facilement, tu vas finir par passer pour un schisophrène.

Le pan du rideau se referma.

Si Harry ne se trompait pas, Rogue venait de lui donner un conseil. Il s'étendit sur son lit. Dumbledore avait raison.

Cette année à Poudlard sera profitable à chacun.

Très profitable.

O

O

O

-suite au chapitre quatre-

(1) C'est dans quoi, déjà, ça?


	4. Chapter 4

Titre: Ma tante et moi.

Auteur: Baka-Yohko

Source: Harry Potter

Disclamer: J'aurais bien essayé, mais non, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi.

Notes: Un peu de retard? Juste un tout petit peu de rien du tout... Quoiqu'il en soit, merci pour toutes les reponses que j'ai eu pour la citation de Voldy, je devrais faire un quizz, ça aurait du succes... et annonce: j'aurais besoin d'un beta-reader objectif(!) pour les tribulations de mes trois guguses...

O

O

O

Chapitre quatre: Premiers contact estudiantin/professoral.

O

O

O

Le pull à l'envers, la bouche pâteuse, Harry se frotta la joue, encore a moitié endormi. Ses paupières cherchant absolument à se rejoindre, il lutta pour ne pas profiter encore un instant de la chaleur de ses couettes.

-Allez, c'est l'heure de se lever, claironna avec bonne humeur Dante Nott à la masse de Serpentard ronchonnant qui gigotaient sous leurs draps. C'est ton premier jour, McCarthery, ça la foutrait mal d'être en retard! Debout, debout!

Dante, déjà habillé, s'enfuit dans la salle commune lorsqu'il fut assuré que ses condisciples ne replongeraient pas dans le sommeil. Réticent, Harry chaussa ses pantoufles et devança néanmoins les autres en se traînant à la salle de bain, son uniforme sous le bras. Il se décrassa en vitesse, se coiffa, chose inhabituelle pour lui, et passa ses vêtements sans s'attarder sur le blason vert qui remplaçait le rouge qu'il avait porté pendant six années. Il s'étranglait comme de coutume avec sa cravate quand un Lucius ébouriffé ouvrit la porte pour prendre la place. Haussant un sourcil circonspect et fatigué, il abandonna Harry à son sort en le mettant dehors avec courtoisie.

Il ne lui mit pas de coup de pied aux fesses, mais pas loin.

La grande salle accueillit l'ex-Gryffondor avec son vacarme intemporel et assourdissant. Harry s'arrêta à la porte et sourit, heureux de retrouver cette atmosphère si particulière qui parcourait chaque pierre de Poudlard ainsi que ses habitants. Ca lui avait manqué, tiens.

-On a passé une bonne nuit? s'enquit Hermione en lui collant une grande claque dans le dos.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, répondit Harry, maussade. Crabbe ronfle, Rogue se retourne toutes les trois secondes à partir de minuit, et le pire, c'est qu'on se les gèle.

-Mon pauvre chou, dit-elle, affectant la compassion. Les trois-quarts des filles de Gryffondor sont des garces dont le QI total n'excède pas celui d'un hamster autiste, le quasi restant étant des pots de colles ambulants ou des nymphomanes refoulées. Ou pas. Voir les deux... Les extraterrestres qui y échappent sont assez sympathiques, cependant. Alors ne viens pas pleur...

-Hermiooonee!

-Ho, poisse, pas elle!

Hermione courut se trouver une place libre dans un endroit où la fille châtain claire qui avait braillé son nom à tue-tête ne pourrait pas la suivre. Harry ricana légèrement (pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qui se coltinait les groupies) et se dirigea vers sa propre table, s'asseyant à distance raisonnable de Mortimer et de la mère de Parkinson, Mila Williams. Remplissant son verre de jus de citrouille, il cilla à peine lorsque Dante, tirant Severus par la manche, s'installa en face de lui et poussa le futur maître des potions à faire de même.

-Tu a l'air autant matinal que Lucius, dis-moi, constata le blondinet. Même Sevy est plus réveillé.

-M'appelle pas comme ça, fit automatiquement le future maître des potions.

-Tu es toujours aussi... aussi...

Harry ne trouvait pas le mot pour décrire correctement l'attitude du garçon.

-Aussi quoi?

-Energique et insupportable, compléta Severus. Malheureusement. Il se fait un devoir d'être constamment sous infusion de caféine.

Dante fit la moue et administra une tape indolore sur l'épaule du grand brun qui le foudroya du regard en retour. Mais le regard-de-la-mort-made-in-Rogue n'avait visiblement pas beaucoup d'effet sur sa cible. Intrigué, Harry se demanda comment un type de ce genre pouvait devenir un larbin de tronche de serpent en chef. Ca méritait une investigation poussée, ça.

1. Envoyer le conjonctivité chronique bouffer les pissenlits par la racine.

2. Remettre Pettigrow et Rogue du bon côté de la force.

3. Empêcher Nott(trop sympa pour son propre bien) de rejoindre le mouvement des encagoulés.

-Liste à compléter, songea le survivant, morose. On a quoi en première heure?

Dante sortit un papier chiffonné de sa poche et le déplia à la va-vite tandis que Severus en confiait un similaire au nouveau. Le blond hyper actif quitta sa mine enjouée pour une grimace.

-Damnation. Métamorphose avec la vieille folle, grogna Severus dans sa barbe. Doublée avec les Gryffondor.

-Elle va encore me persécuter, chouina Dante. Est-ce que, honnêtement, c'était de ma faute si mon bureau lui a mordu le postérieur en première année? Quelle injustice!

-Ca lui a refilé la rage, au moins? fit Harry avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Possible. Non, probable, mais je me tiens loin, histoire qu'elle ait envie de me niaquer. Avec les vieux machins on sait jamais à quoi s'en tenir, plaisanta Dante en levant théâtralement sa main à sa gorge.

Harry pouffa et Severus s'en tint à un rictus caché par un rideau de cheveux gras. Lequel s'alarma en voyant son camarade s'approcher dangereusement de la cafetière. L'absorption de café dès le matin par Dante, surtout avant métamorphose, était promesse de mille catastrophes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres. Il étendit le bras pour s'emparer du pichet avant le blond, mais leurs deux mains se refermèrent dans le vide. Lucius leur lança un regard torve et vida le contenu du pichet dans son bol et l'avala cul-sec. Harry observa le manège des trois Serpentard sans intervenir, pouffant toute à son aise.

Severus soupira, Dante grommela, Lucius se réveilla.

-Les enfants, il est l'heure d'y aller, déclara pompeusement celui-ci, enfin d'attaque et sa superbe retrouvée.

-C'est étonnant les conséquences de la caféine chez certaines personne, commenta Harry pour lui-même en alternant de Dante à Lucius.

Distraitement, il rechercha Hermione et l'aperçu en train de discuter à bâtons rompus avec Lily et Remus. Leur blabla était animé. Plus loin, James noyait son désespoir amoureux dans le jus de citrouille à défaut de boisson plus forte, Peter écoutait ce qui se disait qu'une oreille attentive, et Sirius massacrait ses œufs au bacon à grands coups de fourchette vengeurs.

-A ce qu'il paraît, ta sœur a giflé Black? demanda Lucius. Pourtant, elle n'a pas l'air, comme ça...

-Les nouvelles vont vite, ici, fit Harry en calant la lanière de son sac de cours contre sur l'épaule et en suivant le groupe de serpentard.

-Juste, rien ne reste secret très longtemps à Poudlard. Alors évite d'épancher tes malheurs auprès de quelqu'un dont tu n'a pas une confiance aveugle, ça pourrait te jouer des tours.

Sur le chemin, ils firent une rencontre des plus désagréables. Peeves darda ses yeux aigus sur le groupe. Il termina de cirer sa rampe d'escalier puis flotta jusqu'à eux. Severus recula, dégouté par l'apparition qu'il n'avait jamais su supporter. Lucius renifla et lui demanda aimablement de mettre les voiles, alors que Dante lui adressait un gentil "coucou».

-Un poltergeist? fit naïvement Harry, pour acquérir un peu de crédibilité.

-Ha, enfin quelqu'un qui ne se trompe pas! caqueta Peeves. Fantôme, que tout le monde m'appelle! Fantôme! Pourquoi pas gnome ou lutin, pendant qu'on y est? Salut, Nott.

-Peeves est l'esprit frappeur attitré de Poudlard, présenta le blondinet.

-Et nous sommes pressés, rappela Lucius, excédé de la présence du petit homme grossier. Tu nous excuseras, Peeves, mais nous devons nous rendre en cours. Va donc boucher les toilettes des Gryffondor de dernière années, ça sera toujours plus utile qu'envoyer McGonagall à l'infirmerie.

-Je connais un Serpentard qui va se réveiller avec un lit en portefeuille, moi.

Séduit malgré tout par l'idée de fomenter un mauvais coup contre ces bêcheurs de Gryffy, Peeves disparut en traversant un mur. Lucius roula des yeux et pressa le pas entraînant un Severus muet derrière lui.

Une dizaine de Gryffondor et de Serpentard patientaient devant la classe de metamorphose. Enfin, "patientaient" n'était pas véritablement le mot adapté. Disons plutôt qu'ils se regardaient en chien de faïence, à qui commenceraient les hostilités. Les Serpentard voulaient profiter de la légitime défense, les Gryffondor ne souhaitaient pas se rabaisser au niveau de leurs adversaires. Lucius mit fin à cette guerre froide par le simple fait d'être là.

-Range ta baguette, tu risquerais de te faire mal, dit-il à un rouge et or qui s'obstinait à garder sa baguette sortie

-Ca va les chevilles, Malefoy? intervint James qui arrivait flanqué de Sirius, remonté. Pas trop de mal à passer les portes?

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'en ce qui te concernait, c'était ta tête qui coinçait, Potter, rétorqua dédaigneusement Severus.

Harry laissa ses condisciples à leur joie mutuelle de se revoir après deux mois de vacances pour aller bavarder avec Hermione qui l'avait appelé d'un signe de la tête.

-C'est comme ça depuis qu'on a quitté la grande salle. « Si on croise les Serpentard, gna gna gna, tu verras Hermione! ». C'est pathétique. Et on a pratiquement tous nos cours en commun, avec ça, tu vois l'horreur?

-Si ça n'a pas tourné en pugilat avant la fin du mois, j'irais brûler un cierge à Merlin, rit Harry.

-Blague à part, après métamorphose, on à histoire de la magie. Le programme, chose étonnante, aborde la révolution des gobelins de 1236 à 1250.

-C'est fou l'originalité des thèmes, remarqua Harry.

Hermione ne nia pas.

-On pourrait en profiter pour regarder en détails le programme de DCFM et de voir ce qu'on pourrait éventuellement réviser de nous-mêmes.

-Allons, Hermy, pourquoi ne fais-tu point confiance à miss Bright, et à ses compétences d'enseignement ?

Elle lui lança un regard désabusé. Ayant eu en prédécesseurs deux mangemort, deux incompétents chroniques, un loup-garou (quoiqu'excellent enseignant), un ex-professeur de potion revanchard et imbuvable, le crédit auquel miss Bright était en droit de s'attendre de ses deux élèves était logiquement très mince.

-Si vous quatre mettiez autant d'entrain dans vos études que dans vos bagarres puériles, je suis certaines que vos notes en métamorphose s'en ressentiraient. Maintenant cessez vos enfantillages et rentrez en classe, sécha McGonagall en apparaissant au détour d'un couloir. Wilkes, crachez-moi ce chewing-gum à la poubelle et plus vite que ça ou je retire cinq point à Serpentard. Zabini, cessez de siffler, nous ne sommes pas dans une écurie jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

-Oui professeur, fit le garçon, piteux.

Dante sembla rapetisser lorsqu'il passa sous le regard inquisiteur de la vice-directrice. Visiblement, elle cherchait activement quelque chose à lui reprocher. Ah, ça, McGo avait la dent dure. Mortimer, arrivé après les autres envoya un regard vibrant de haine à Harry qui y réagit autant qu'une moule anémiée.

-J'espere que vous avez tous rendus vos devoirs de vacances, et si ce n'est pas fait, je m'attends à les retrouver sur l'heure sur mon bureau. Aujourd'hui, nous commençons la métamorphose moléculaire. Prenez vos baguettes et ouvrez vos livres page onze.

O

OoO

O

-Ca débute sur les chapeaux de roues, maugréa sombrement Dante en rangeant son emploi du temps dans sa poche. Et un devoir supplémentaire, un. Cette femme me hait.

-Et donc, on a quoi? redemanda Severus, les yeux au ciel.

-Défense.

-Je gage que cette Bright ne durera pas plus d'un mois, sourit sournoisement Lucius en repoussant une de ses nombreuses mèches blonde derrière son oreille. Rien que l'année précédente, on en a eu trois différents, alors...

Harry ferma son sac correctement et rattrapa son léger retard sur ses camarades de chambre.

-Pourquoi, il y a un problème avec la défense? s'enquit-il innocemment.

-Trois. Tout d'abords, la classe est constamment couplée avec les vaches dorées, et que comme tu as pu le voir ce matin, ce n'est pas le grand amour entre eux et nous. Ensuite, les Maraudeurs sont spécialisés en bizutages de nouveaux profs.

-C'est la seule chose de bien qu'on puisse leur accorder, glissa objectivement Wilkes, un rouquin de leur âge quelque peu rondouillard.

-Certes. La troisième raison est que le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal est sous le coup d'une terriiiible malédiction, déclara t-il, théâtral.

Les autres Serpentards acquiescèrent vivement, alors que Lucius ne le leur avait même pas demandé. Visiblement, personne ne donnait à Bright une espérance de travail très longue. Dante se gratta la tempe, songeur.

-N'oublions pas les attrape-nigauds naturels de Poudlard: marches piégées, portes closes, escaliers vicieux...

-Soyons lucides. Cette pauvre fille ne dépassera pas la semaine, prédit Mortimer, assuré de gagner le pari. Déjà qu'elle a pas l'air fine...

-Mais au fait, McCarthery, j'ai remarqué que tu ne t'étais pas fait avoir par les diverses embûches de l'école. Même Fiole, là depuis deux ans, s'y laisse encore prendre, fit Lucius en plissant les yeux.

Harry esquissa un sourire blasé, mais en son fort intérieur, il paniquait. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir inventer pour se tirer de là? Il n'avait pas pensé que ses habitudes Poudlardiennes allaient le trahir.

-Disons que... je suis un attrape-poisse assez remarquable. Dès qu'il y a une bizarrerie dans un rayon de trois cent kilomètres elle me tombe dessus, alors je crois que depuis le temps je suis immunisé contres les petites farces dans le genre.

-Tu es si malchanceux que ça? questionna Severus, sans sembler vouloir y toucher.

-T'as pas idée, dit Harry en soupirant. Je pourrais écrire un livre sur ma vie tellement elle est pourrie.

Mortimer grogna quelque chose d'insultant dans sa barbe et ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe où leur enseignante les attendait pour faire son cours.

O

OoO

O

-"Magie Noire pour les Nuls"... M... Ma...

Minerva augmenta le volume de son discman pour noyer le brouhaha des élèves allant en cours, à l'exterieur de la bibliothèque, et cacha precautionneusement l'appareil trafiqué dans ses robes vertes. Elle s'enjoint à classer tous les nouveaux livres avec une patience qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

Heureusement qu'il y avait Alice Cooper pour lui remonter le moral, tiens.

Le ministère avait acquis des ouvrages intéressants suite à une perquisition chez un libraire sentant le souffre et en avait envoyé une partie à l'Ecole pour qu'elle serve dans la réserve. Ajoutant les titres des bouquins dans le registre de la bibliothèque, tout en les introduisant dans les longs rayonnages de bois, elle en mit de côté pour les "laisser à portée de main" de son neveu et de sa nièce.

-Regrettable négligence, Elisabeth, se gronda t-elle à voix haute en souriant.

Mais futés et doués comme ils étaient, ils seraient certainement dans la moise avant la fin du trimestre. Alors quitte à se plonger tôt ou tard dans les embrouilles, autant prendre de l'avance.

-Qui leur donne cours, déjà? Ha... Clarisse Bright, je crois... j'en connais qui vont s'amuser... _Animagi_, reprit-elle en tirant le livre épais, oui pourquoi pas... _Histoire des Invoqueurs_, c'est à voir. Je ne supporte pas Van Clerck... _La Magie anté-fondateurs_, et puis quoi encore... _Le Livre des Morts_... mais ce type a cambriolé la bibliothèque privée de Jedusor ou quoi!... humhumhum... poison... poison!...

La liste de livres officiels se retrouva vite plus courte que prévu.

-Par Merlin! _L'Apologie des Mages Obscurs,_ par Alfred Verso! je croyais qu'il n'était plus édité!Je garde!

O

OoO

O

A deux étages de la bibliothèques, la classe de Defense contre les forces du mal terminait tout juste de s'installer.

-D'après ce que j'ai pu constater, mes prédécesseurs n'ont pas eu le temps de vous apprendre grand chose, fit Bright en vérifiant une fois de plus le programme scolaire de l'an passé. Nous devrons faire avec, malheureusement, mais si nous avançons assez rapidement nous pourrons peut-être combler ces lacunes. Enfin. Je suis Clarisse Bright, votre professeur pour votre dernière année à Poudlard et j'espère que tout ce passera bien entre nous.

Elle contempla sa classe et sourit devant l'animosité palpable qui s'en dégageait.

-On m'avait prévenu que ça ne serait pas simple avec les Gryffondor et Serpentard. Cependant, vu votre retard, il est clair que je ne fermerais pas les yeux sur votre guerre inter-maison. Je voudrais vraiment que tout se passe bien entre nous.

Les élèves la considérèrent, intrigués et amusés. Comme si un concentré de guimauve dans ce style pouvait arriver à tenir en laisse LA classe à risque du collège? Une pensée similaire naquit dans les deux camps ennemis: pour qui se prenait-elle?

Lucius expira ostensiblement, suffisant, écarta les jambes afin de s'étaler à sa place, imité en cela par ses fidèles. Aussitôt sorti, il enverrait un hibou à son père pour grappiller quelque grimoire sombre à éplucher durant les longues soirées en solitaires. Et puis il irait proposer un rendez-vous nocturne à Haartman, ça faisait longtemps. Et ensuite il apprendrait bien des trucs utiles à Dante (toute une éducation à faire, ce gosse). Et après...

Severus feuilleta son livre de potion de l'année, enthousiaste de voir à quel point il allait s'amuser à manipuler son chaudron. Fiole lui fournirait probablement des ingrédients en surplus qui encombraient la réserve...

James échangea un regard complice avec Sirius tandis que Remus secouait la tête désabusé et que Peter tripatouillait sa plume avec ferveur. Leur imagination Mauraudesque marchait à plein régime, et ce cours ferait un excellent champ de bataille expérimental...

Lily se mordit les lèvres en silence. "Mon Dieu", hurla t-elle intérieurement. Comment allait t-elle pouvoir faire pour limiter la catastrophe? Les aspics étaient en fin d'année! Etait-ce trop tard pour se payer des cours par correspondance?

Hermione observa une mouche voler, indifférente. De toute façon, elle l'avait prévu... Et si elle faisait payer l'inscription à l'AD? Cinquante-cinquante avec Harry, ça lui ferait toujours de l'argent de poche pour s'acheter des livres peu recommandables chez Barjow et Beurk...

Harry posa sa tête dans les mains, les coudes sur la table et se demanda pensivement s'il pourrait dormir. Donc: deux mangemort, deux incompétents chroniques, un loup-garou, un ex-professeur de potion revanchard et une miss-sourire sans autorité. Le compte et bon.

Soudain un froid mordant fit se raidir tous les occupants de la salle de classe. Bright, raide comme la justice, vrilla des yeux bleu clair chargés de menaces sur ses étudiants frissonnants.

-Le premier que je chope à faire des conneries, à pioncer, à parler sans autorisation préalable, à se foutre de la gueule du monde, de la mienne, ou de celle des autres, il dégage. Je suis votre professeur, pas votre baby-sitter. Je suis là pour faire renter le contenu d'un stupide bouquin dans vos crânes, pas m'assoir en attendant que vous ayez fini de vous trucider dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Hors de question que j'assiste à un massacre organisé dans ma salle de classe. Que vous creviez dans d'atroces souffrances dehors, grand bien vous en fasse. Mais dès que vous passez cette porte, je veux un silence parfait ou des gens souffriront. Capish? assena t-elle en se penchant sur son bureau avec un air de detraqueur affamé, une teinte métallique dans les yeux.

Les septièmes années, figées, la bouche entre-ouverte, acquiescèrent mécaniquement.

Et en l'espace d'une demi-seconde, un grand sourire gentil réapparu sur le visage aimable de Bright. Elle lissa sa robe et vint tapoter le tableau avec sa baguette.

-Nous allons étudier ce trimestre les oiseaux magiques. Ouvrez votre manuel page soixante, je vous prie.

Harry s'exécuta sans perdre de temps et ses camarades en firent autant. Rectification: deux mangemort, deux incompétents chroniques, un loup-garou, un ex-professeur de potion revanchard et une schizophrène potentiellement instable.

Ca, Dumbledore avait fait fort...

-Nous allons étudier le plus gros animal terrestre aujourd'hui encore vivant, j'ai nommé le Rock! annonça t-elle tandis qu'un dessin d'un oiseau géant apparaissait sur le tableau noir. Argentavis Maximus de son nom latin, et d'une taille d'environ trois mètres au garrot et d'une envergure pouvant atteindre dix-huit mètres les ailes totalement déployées, il peut vivre jusqu'à quarante ans si son habitat est correct et non-pollué.

Il y avait deux illustrations sur la page. L'une présentait un Rock entravé couché au pied d'un sorcier qui n'en menait pas large, les éclairs de rage lancés par le regard de la créature pouvant refroidir n'importe quel chasseur bravache. L'autre montrait un de ces oiseaux hors-normes en vol. L'image étant en mouvement, on pouvait apprécier la grâce remarquable de tels géants.

-Sur la première photographie, pour pouvoir offrir une estimation visuelle de leur taille aux archives du ministère, les chasseurs on été obligés de ligoter solidement le Rock. Autrement, il les aurait dévorés vifs. C'est que ce sont des bêtes rancunières, rit-elle.

Un frisson agita l'auditoire. Elle devait bien s'entendre avec Hagrid...

-Avant le seizième siècle, on pouvait les trouver dans les montagnes du Moyen-Orient, mais aujourd'hui, on n'en rencontre plus guère que dans le massif du Tsaratanana, au Nord de Madagascar. Qui peut me dire pourquoi?

Hermione et Lily levèrent timidement le bras, peu enjointes à déclencher une crise de fureur inopinée chez leur professeur.

-Miss... Evans?

-C'est ça. Les Rock se nourrissant... principalement... de vaches, de bœufs et de chevaux, leur trop grand nombre faisaient perdre énormément de bétail aux fermiers qui se trouvaient sur leur territoire. Ils ont donc engagé des mercenaires pour s'en débarrasser.

-Exact, merci, dit-elle d'une voix douce et satinée.

Lily se permit un soulagement visible. Elle ne se ferait pas bouffer aujourd'hui.

-Les membres de cette espèce ne se comptent maintenant plus que par dizaines et elle est protégée. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle l'est qu'elle n'est pas inoffensive pour autant. On protège les tigres, mais ils se refuseraient pas un encas sur deux-pattes, pour faire une comparaison. Aussi je ne vous conseillerais pas de vous amuser à monter en haut d'un nid de Rock pour en rapporter une plume à votre petite amie.

Les garçons rigolèrent tout bas, en s'entreregardant, et debutèrent une conversation à voix basse. Le poing crispé de Bright heurta le bureau et un sursaut secoua la classe entière.

-SILEEEEENCE! hurla t-elle.

Le souffle court et la paume sur son torax, Harry verifia trois fois que son coeur n'avait pas lâché en cours de route. Son ventre faisait des noeuds et il avait l'envie pressente d'aller voir ailleurs. Il constata par ailleurs qu'il n'était pas le seul dans le même cas, une poignée d'étudiants étant aussi chamboulés que lui. Notement Sirius, James, Dante, et Lucius (bien qu'il soit doué pour ne pas le monter, mais Harry remarqua que les jointures de sa main, blanchâtres) ainsi que Severus, statufié, et Mila Williams (la mère de Parkinson, selon ses suppositions). Rassuré de savoir sa réaction normale, il deglutit. Du coin de l'oeil, il repera Peter qui sortait peureusement de sous sa table. Delà où elle était Hermione fronça les sourcils après avoir encaissé le choc.

Le reste du cours fut intéressant, bien que beaucoup ne s'en rendirent pas compte, apeurés qu'ils étaient et guettant les mouvements de la baguette de leur professeur de défense. Elle avait tenu à vérifier qu'ils maîtrisaient tous parfaitement le sortilège de désillusion et leur en enseigna un autre pour calmer les terribles volatiles cannibales.

-Par toutes les furies de l'enfer! jura Mortimer. Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore collectionne les cinglés pour le plaisir, ou quoi?

-Il doit trouver ses profs dans la section psychiatriqe de Sainte-Mangouste, rencherit Severus, ombrageux.

Ce qui était drôle à Poudlard, ou dans une certaine mesure, c'était que lorsqu'une histoire se rependait, elle était tellement reprise, transformée, revue et corrigée, qu'au bout du compte même ceux qui avaient été présent finissaient par ne plus savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé. Après le déjeuner, où des rumeurs désobligeantes sur une double personnalité diabolique venue d'une dimension parallèle circulèrent, les compères se rendirent en botanique. Chourave leur rappela les consignes de sécurité, toujours les mêmes, et leur fit limer les épines des rosiers sanglants pour tuer le temps.

-Ils ne supportent pas d'en avoir de cassés, alors faites attention.

Ces deux heures clôturaient la journée car ils avaient astronomie dans la soirée, vers vingt-et-une heures. Dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Harry s'avachit dans le fauteuil qu'il avait muettement réservé (hey, il fallait bien que ça ait des avantages, d'être en septième année!) et planta fermement ses pieds sur un tabouret en velours. Finalement, deux décades avant ou après, Poudlard restait le même. Des profs douteux, des mystères à la pelle... que demander de plus?

Hummm... une bière au beurre au creux de sa main.

Et un radiateur portable.

-C'est pas possible, ça... ronchonna t-il. On est fin été et on se les caille déjà. C'est pas humain comme traitement.

-Bienvenue chez Serpentard, ironisa Severus en l'imitant, ôtant un coussin pour le lancer à Dante qui prit place par terre.

-On est des hommes, nous! Des vrais, des durs, des tatoués! affirma Goyles du fond de la salle, soulevant des bravos d'acclamation. Enfin, tatouées chez nos dames, je dis pas... je suis pas allé constater par moi-même, mais...

Il se rapprocha et s'accouda au dossier du canapé dans lequel s'était vautré Mortimer, évitant la tape gentillette d'une sixième année sur le chemin

-Moi, je suis tatoué, avança mollement Matteo, un garçon joufflu de cinquième dont le père collaborait avec celui de Lucius, ce qui en faisait un "grand ami" de la bande. Sur le bras. "Cassy" en lettres gothiques.

Sa petite amie rougit et lui embrassa le cou sous les sifflets moqueurs de l'assemblée. Celle-ci s'éclaircit la gorge et remonta le bord de sa chemise. Un dragon entourant une rose stylisée se dévoila. Severus le défia de lui poser la question, le foudroyant de ses yeux sombres et il passa par défaut à son ami d'enfance.

-Et toi, Mortimer?

-Va demander à la statue de la sorcière borgne si j'y suis.

Il ne s'en offusqua pas et s'apprêta à demander à Harry mais Dante qui croisa les bras.

-Ce que tu peux être sec, alors, Morty! bouda Dante. Si tu ne nous le dis pas, je ne dirais pas non plus où mon tatouage à moi est placé.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien me foutre de savoir ça? s'écria le père de Vincent en grimaçant.

-On s'en fiche, éluda la fille qui avait abordé Harry au banquet la veille. Alooooors, Dante, il est où le tiens?

-Sur un endroit que je ne montre que rarement, dit-il, énigmatique.

-Roooooh! minauda t-elle.

-Peut-on avoir l'obligeance de m'expliquer pourquoi la discutions tourne autour du postérieur de Nott? intervint Lucius en passant la porte du dortoir des garçons.

-On parlait de nos tatouages respectifs.

-Je vois... tu ferrais mieux de commencer le devoir que t'as donné McGonagall, l'exhorta le grand blond en relevant mentalement la manie du freluquet de tout faire traîner. Il n'est pas question que tu arrives les mains vides et qu'elle retire des points à Serpentard.

-Oui maman, marmonna Dante en ouvrant un livre au hasard pour bûcher.

Mais trois minutes plus tard, il leva des yeux verts d'eau accablés et fit le tour des personnes présentes à la recherche d'une assistance miséricordieuse.

-Quelqu'un s'y connaît assez en métamorphose pour m'expliquer ce qu'est l'apparition ex-nihilo?

Seerus haussa un sourcil, Lucius eut un rictus et se défila dignement, Mortimer s'enfuit lâchement, Goyles retourna innocemment à ses affaires. Recevant un regard dépressif et étincelant de larmes à peine factices, Harry, la mort dans l'âme, s'assit avec Dante pour lui donner un coup de main.

O

OoO

O

-Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce que tu as ressenti toutes ces années en nous aidant pour nos devoirs, Hermione. Je viens de passer une heure à expliquer un principe clair comme de l'eau de roche à un type complètement hermétique à la métamorphose.

La jeune sorcière écarta sa plume de son bloc note et remit de l'ordre dans ses papier sans se presser, faisant de la place à son "frère". La bibliothèque était quasiment vide et on pouvait entendre le parchemin gratté de Minerva, entre deux étagères.

-Tu m'en diras tant. Quoi de neuf?

-Les Serpentard sont des tarés? tenta Harry.

-Mais encore?

-Ils veulent me faire tatouer un serpent sur le dos. Ca a beaucoup discuté, et ça à été limite pour le biceps. A la prochaine sortie de Pré-au-Lard ces rapaces vont me traîner pour me faire griffoner un machin sur mon corps d'Apollon sans que j'aie mon mot à dire.

-Honteux, accorda distraitement Hermione. Bref, passons les désastreuses aventures d'Harry McCarthery, veux-tu. Tante Elisabeth nous a laissé des livres, regarde.

Il saisit l'un des bouquins sur la pile de la table, pas vexé pour un sou qu'Hermione soit indifférente à son malheur et esquissa un sourire en lisant le titre. "Rencontre avec les Pitiponks".

-Ca me rappelle furieusement un certain torchon, ça. "Rencontre avec les Trolls"…

-Jamais vu un livre aussi mal écrit, grogna la châtain soudainement de mauvaise humeur, une grosse rature ornant maintenant son cahier. Et de toute façon il s'agit d'une fausse couverture, soulève-là

Sous le cuir, "Introduction à la Magie Totémique" le rassura profondément.

-J'ai pris des notes pour les livres qui ne m'intéressent pas vraiment. Tu les veux?

Harry grommela et mit sa tête dans ses bras croisés. C'était bien d'elle de vouloir démarrer les hostilités dès le premier jour de la rentrée.

-Et je vous incite vivement à les lire, mon neveu, glissa justement Minerva qui passait par là, lui causant un sursaut désagréable semblables à ceux qu'il avait en cours avec elle. Il est à votre programme, en plus.

En voilà une autre qui n'avait pas abandonné ses habitudes avec le changement d'époque… d'espace temps… de trame temporelle… de dimension… ho et puis zut! de coin!

-Vous allez en voir des notions dans votre cours de Yamidô. Et ne le laissez pas traîner, prévint-elle en repartant à son bureau de sa démarche souple.

-Femmes je vous hais, déclara sombrement Harry, ce qui arracha un sourire amusé à Hermione.

O

OoO

O

Harry traça pensivement le contour de ses cernes du bout de l'index tout en sortant ses affaires de classe devant lui. Il n'avait pas cru ça possible, mais ces livres avaient été passionnants. Il ne s'en était pas décroché, bouquinant encore lorsque l'aube avait pointé son nez. La classe de duel, anciennement un débarras désaffectée, respirait toujours des relents de moisi. Tournant la tête pour observer ses condisciples, il releva l'écœurement palpable de Lucius. Apparemment, son auguste majesté répugnait à poser son fessier sur une chaise délabrée. Sortirait-il un coussin spécial? Ferait-il apporter un fauteuil directement de leur salle commune?

-A pas assez dormi, moi…

Kheth Logos pénétra dans la cage aux lions et se dirigea vers l'estrade, d'un pas tremblant . Il manqua de peu de se prendre le pied dans la marche et, se retrouvant devant une masse d'élèves bruyants et indisciplinés, prit une énorme inspiration. Harry se souvint de leur rencontre au déjeuner de leur arrivée et se souvint qu'il était extrêmement timide. Il lui adressa un signe d'encouragement et lui sourit, confiant.

Kheth eut un sourire tordu par le stress, qui ressemblait plus de ce fait à une grimace, et tapota le bureau de sa baguette. Les étudiants pivotèrent dans sa direction, cessant imediatement leur blabla. Kheth essaya de les mettre plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'était lui-même en souriant affablement. Mais lui n'avait pas croisé les troubles psychologiques de Clarisse Bright et les adolescents se raidirent au fond de leur siège, sages comme des agneaux, au cas où il enfilerait une cape noire et lui pousseraient cornes et ailes pour s'envoler par la fenêtre et se cacher dans la chambre des secrets, n'en sortant que pour dévorer des élèves innocents, et accessoirement miss Teigne.

Harry avait eu du mal à contenir les affres d'une crise de rire hystérique en entendant ça de la bouche d'une troisième de Poufsouffle qui voulait effrayer des petites et naïves premières. Mais ce n'était surement que parce qu'il savait ce qui se cachait dans la dite-chambre.

Passons.

-Je… je crois savoir que vous avez eu des cours de duel avec un autre professeur auparavant? Il a quitté le collège en cour d'année, n'est-ce pas?

Lily pinça les lèvres en fusillant les Maraudeurs et Hemione, sa voisine, refusa d'imaginer les histoires rocambolesques des quatre garçons et ce qu'ils avaient pu faire subir à leur professeur.

James, Sirius, Remus et Peter se gondolèrent à la simple évocation du départ précipité et mémorable de leur enseignant. Vociférant des menaces et des malédictions sur vingt générations, il avait traversé les couloirs de Poudlard, entièrement recouvert de la vase gluante et tenace du lac, pourchassé par un Rusard furieux de le voir salir et empuantir son beau château tout juste récuré. Un petit plaisantin lui avait laissé croire que les fondateurs avaient caché un trésor tout au fond. Ce même petit plaisantin ayant répandu de la quiche Lorraine sur la surface du lac(nourriture favorite du poulpe géant !) pendant qu'il y était, et l'animal, non content de lui faire une peur bleu, l'avait fait sauter d'un tentacule à l'autre pour s'amuser.

Ses hurlements de terreur avaient été audibles plusieurs kilomètres a la ronde, et il avait juré que plus jamais il ne remettrait les pieds dans cette maison de cinglés.

Les pouffements divers durent achever les doutes de Keith. Il allait avoir du mal.

-Bien… donc, vous n'aurez qu'une heure par semaine avec moi. Je vous apprendrais du mieux que je peux à pratiquer le duel et ce qu'il faut savoir pour sortir vivant d'un combat magique. Monsieur, mademoiselle McCarthery, vous avez étudié à domicile, il me semble. Vous avez déjà eu l'occasion de faire des duels?

Effectivement, Dumbledore n'avait pas adhéré à l'idée de les glisser dans le registre d'une école étrangère, redoutant les fouineurs. Officiellement, Harry et Hermione avaient étudié en Australie sous la tutelle de leur oncle, un homme maladif et brutal. Un arrêt cardiaque l'avait malheureusement emporté dans la fleur de ses cinquante ans.

-Deux-trois, répondit Hermione en consultant Harry, qui n'eut rien à y redire. Vous savez, les petites bagarres entre amis, ce genre de chose. C'est plutôt calme question accrochages, l'Australie.

Le Survivant vit le sourire ironique intérieur de son amie. Sur les duel périlleux, ils en connaissaient un rayon. Et en mage mégalo-psychotiques, n'en parlons pas.

-Dans ce cas il vous faudra récupérer le temps perdu de toute urgence. Savoir se battre est de nos jours… Keith hésita avant de terminer sa phrase comme si il allait dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

-… une faculté à ne pas négliger.

Les trois-quarts des étudiants frémirent en pensant à se qui se préparait dehors. Ils avaient tous vu la montée en puissance progressive de Voldemort, mais son utilisation de violence à outrance était encore récente. Lucius et ses copains pré-mangemort ricanèrent sous cape, s'attirant des regards haineux des Gryffondor.

Je vous engage donc à vous entraîner autant que possible entre vos heures de cours. Vous tous. Maintenant, rien ne vaut la pratique. Levez-vous.

Le professeur avait repris du poil de la bête, plus assuré dans ses gestes et paroles, et envoya les chaises et pupitres s'ordonner contre les murs de la salle dès le dernier Serpentard levé.

-Nous allons réviser les bases. Je sais que ce n'est pas drôle du tout, mais mieux vaut savoir exécuter un sort basique à la perfection plutôt que rater un sortilège plus compliqué et vous retrouver comme deux ronds de flan devant votre ennemi, expliqua t-il en percevant le murmure dégouté qui s'échappa de la double classe. Et pour vous faire plaisir, je veux un Gryffondor et un Serpentard. Avec un peu de chance, ça vous motivera.

Traînassant et faisant leur mauvaise tête, les élèves se mirent en groupe et attendirent les instructions. Keith déambula dans les rangs formés, changeant souvent les associations. Harry se cramponna à Hermione, eux qui connaissaient parfaitement les capacités de l'autre et ne risquant donc pas de se blesser par un coup de surprise. James rendit sa grimace écœurée à Severus, qui abhorrait déjà ce professeur inapte. Lily soupira face à Mortimer, affligée. Sirius sourit à Dante qui essayait de se faire plus petit qu'il ne l'était. Wilkes observait avec circonspection Remus lui lancer un agréable sourire exempt de toute fatigue pré ou post lunaire. Un Gryffondor turbulent allait servir de victime expiatoire à Lucius, heureux de pouvoir enfin se defouler. Et Peter tremblait devant Goyles, ricanant de la rouste carabinée qu'il allait mettre au peureux de service.

-D'abord expeliarmus un contre un, et puis on verra ce que vous pouvez faire contre une classe entière. Pensez bien aux deux faces du sort: désarmer et propulser.

A la sonnerie, un Sirius mecontent et endolori se massa la nuque. Son acolyte poursuiveur tordit adroitement ses lunettes pour leur redonner un semblant de forme droite et ainsi les faire tenir sur son nez sans avoir l'air de s'être mangé un cognard en pleine f igure.

-Ce n'est pas normal, James! s'exclama le fils Black, indigné par l'injustice de sa situation actuelle. Ce sont des génies en potion, ils ne devraient pas être excellent en duel!

-Allons, tu sais très bien que ce sont des idées reçues, Sirius, tenta de le raisonner Remus. On peut être bon en potion et en magie offensive.

-Faites-moi penser à ne pas me les mettre à dos, grommela Peter, sa robe de sorcier ayant recuperé toute la poussière du château.

-Tu n'a pas besoin de nous pour eviter les ennuis, Queudver, tu les fuis comme la peste, plaisanta le loup-garou, ne percevant pas le regard vide de l'animague rat.

-Grombl, fit James. "Deux trois duels", ma baguette, oui. Ils nous ont litteralement cloués au mur. Même Malfoy en a avalé son balais. Et Lily m'a...

-Quasiment decalqué? proposa Sirius.

-Visé intentionnellement dans l'optique d'offrir un nouveau tableau à Poudlard? rencherit Remus, une mine mutine qui n'appartenait qu'a lui sur le visage.

-Carrément battu à plate couture? dit Peter.

-Mais je l'aimmeeeeuuuhhhh, chouina James, desesperé. Pourquoi tant de haine?

-Tu veux la liste, Potter? demanda Lily, à deux pas, glaciale.

Dans son dos, Harry interrogea muettement Hermione qui lui adressa une mimique ennuyée. Elle s'approcha et lui glissa deux mot à l'oreille. Il la considera dubitativement tandis que les deux amoureux transis se jetaient des roses; pourquoi voulait-elle le voir dans l'heure, accompagné de sa mère? Il était inutile de lui demander de jouer au conseiller matrimonial. Sa vie sentimentale frisait déjà le desastre, merci bien, il risquait de ne pas naître s'il s'en mêlait! Son lui future, bien entendu. Ou present?

Arg!

-Mais non, abruti! chuchota Hermione, agacée. J'ai besoin d'aide. Et voie si tu peux debaucher Rogue par la même occasion.

-Rogue? Tu plaisantes? Il m'enverra bouler en une phrase assassine et tant pis pour moi. Et pourquoi diable Ro...

Les cris de Lily l'interrompirent un instant.

-Mais c'est pas possible! Tu as un veracrasse dans le cerveau!

James recula, blessé dans son orgueil. Sirius voulu le convaincre de se retirer pour calmer le jeu, d'autant qu'un atroupement se formait déjà, avide d'assister à une des celèbres empoignades Evans-Potter. Mais Lily ne laissa pas le temps et lui servit une ultime gentillesse avant de tourner les talons. L'heritier Potter serra les dents à s'en exploser l'email et se chercha un souffre-douleur pour evacuer toute sa rancoeur. S'il s'en prenait à Peter, Remus allait encore râler. Il avisa Harry, qui n'avait ecouté que distraitement la dispute et partait avec Hermione pour rejoindre la préfete de Gryffondor, partie en flèche.

Une jalousie stupide, il ne l'ignorait pas lui-même, lui mordit le coeur. Il l'avait bien vu le soir du repas parler avec elle. Il était plus fort que lui, et il comptait lui voler sa Lily? Il fendit la foule qui se dispersait déjà et empoigna le nouveau par l'épaule, le faisant pivoter de force. Avec un petit "heeepp?" surpris, le voyageur temporel fut nez à nez avec son geniteur.

-McCarthery, qu'est-ce que tu fais à traîner autours de Lily? l'agressa t-il.

Remus sursauta et tira sur la robe de son ami pour le faire lâcher prisen, mais essayez donc de détacher un dragon d'un steack saignant... Sirius secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas pourquoi James s'acharnait à vouloir seduire Evans. C'était une cause perdu d'avance, mais il n'avait pas l'air de l'imprimer.

-Lily? repeta Harry en clignant des yeux. Je croyais qu'elle voulait que tu l'appelle Evans? Voir que tu ne l'appelles pas du tout?

-James, laisse-le! dit Remus affolé et prillant pour qu'aucun profeseur ne deboule dans le couloir en cet instant.

-Arretes de te prendre pour un petit chef, Potter, tu es exasperant! jeta Hermione en claquant la main de James pour la repousser, toujours accrochée à l'uniforme d'Harry.

-Toi tu vas... continua James en avançant vers Harry.

Ca faisait la deuxième fois qu'il se faisait menacer en moins de trois jours. Il finirait peut-être par battre son record, qui sait?

Constatant que la tension montait un peu trop, Hermione tiqua. Un accident de baguette était vite arrivé. C'est soupirant d'aise qu'elle vit debarquer sa tante adorée, raide comme une robe de bal trop amidonnée, les lèvres tellement pincées qu'elles ne faisaient plus qu'une ligne.

-Potter, Black, cessez vos gamineries et retournez rapidement dans votre sale commune si vous ne voulez pas recevoir sous peu une visite désagréable du professeur... McGonagall, fit-elle dificilement, car dire son propre nom lui arrachait un effort surhumain. Et pour ceux qui ont apprecié le spectacle, je leur demanderais de liberer le couloir. Vous genez.

James grogna et lâcha à contre coeur Harry. Sirius haussa les épaules, et le talonna avec Peter, le crâne rentré dans les épaules. Quant à Remus, il eut un sourire désolé, une inclinaison de la tête, puis slaloma entre les curieux jusqu'à disparaître.

Minerva grommella un mot inintlligible, à la fois peu ravie de se retrouver encore face à l'immaturité de ses anciens étudiants, et émue de les voir de nouveau accumuler des betises. Et elle se promit de tout mettre en oeuvre pour leur donner la possibilité d'en faire longtemps. Hermione héla Lily, de l'autre côté du corridor, qui pour de multiples raisons n'était pas allé aussi loin qu'elle avait prévu. Premièrement parce qu'elle avait capté le son de la voix colereuse de James avant d'être hors de portée, et aussi parce qu'elle savait qu'il declancherait justement une baguarre pour faire oublier son amour propre typiquement masculin.

Et aussi parce que quelquepart ça la flattait énormément.

-Peste soit des Potter et de leur engeance, fit-elle lorsque Harry et Hermione arrivèrent à son niveau.

Le garçon du trio stoppa net, touché par les paroles involontairement directes de la jeune femme rousse. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, soupirant douloureusement.

-L'année s'annonçe vraiment reposante, dit-il d'une voix posée.

Et il accelera pour rejoindre les filles à la bibliothèque.

O

O

O

-suite au prochain chapitre-


	5. Chapter 5

Titre: Ma tante et moi.

Auteur: Baka-Yohko

Source: Harry Potter

Disclamer: (annône) Les-personnages-de-Harry-Potter-sont-à-madame-Rowling. (sourit) Par contre les autres sont rien qu'à moi!

Notes: Un nouveau chapitre tout chaud! Hermione apparaît un peu OOC mais c'est personnellement comme ça que je la vois, alors...

O

O

O

Chapitre cinq: La vie à Poudlard.

O

O

O

Severus passa par plusieurs sentiments avant de trouver lequel correspondrait le plus à la situation présente avec l'image de glaçon qu'il se plaisait à entretenir. Surpris. Oui, surpris était le mot juste.

Il avait d'abord été ennuyé de l'insistance de McCarthery de vouloir l'emmener à la bibliothèque par tous les moyens disponibles (Merlin, il l'aurait stupefixé s'il en avait eu l'occasion et une ouverture suffisante), puis passablement agacé de se voir traîner à travers Poudlard par la manche, sans avoir le droit de placer un mot, et enfin, avait moyennement apprécié de se trouver en compagnie de Gryffondor. Certes, Harry McCarthery était là pour le soutenir en tant que Serpentard, mais on ne pouvait pas réellement dire que celui-ci se souciait de son appartenance à la maison de Salazar, au vu de son entrain à saluer joyeusement les rouge et or. Sa sœur lui adressa un sobre hochement de tête et Lily Evans murmura un "bonjour" du bout des lèvres. Il était évident que malgré son acharnement désespérant à vouloir l'aider durant les séances d'amusement des Maraudeur la jeune fille ne le portait pas vraiment dans son cœur.

-S'il s'agit encore d'une idée typiquement Gyffondor pour de rapprocher nos maisons, je prédis que ce sera voué a l'échec, marmonna t-il.

-Je ne suis pas mère Térésa, Rogue, rétorqua passivement Hermione. Si tu crois que ta présence ici est désintéressée de ma part, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil très profondément.

-Pareil pour moi? demanda Lily, tandis que Rogue fronçait les sourcils en prenant un siège.

Hermione croisa les mains.

-Vous êtes tous deux ici, autour de cette table éloignée de la bibliothèque car vous êtes les meilleurs élèves de votre promotion, voir de l'école, en potion et que j'ai une proposition intéressante à vous faire.

Harry posa son coude sur la table et cala sa mâchoire dans sa paume, surveillant les réactions des étudiants. Pour sûr, ça allait valoir le coup d'œil. Lui-même avait failli s'emmêler les pieds dans sa robe et s'étaler lorsque sa "frangine" lui en avait touché deux mots en venant.

-Intéressante? Qu'est-ce que tu entends, par "intéressante"?

Le côté ambitieux, et aussi un peu paranoïaque des Serpentard resurgit chez Severus, chose qui ne lui arrivait que rarement.

-Oui, ajouta Lily mais pas pour des raisons similaires.

Elle ne connaissait Hermione que depuis la rentrée, mais pour ce qu'elle en avait vu, elle ne semblait pas être très à cheval sur les règlements. Ou si elle l'avait été, ça avait disparu. Quant à son frère... elle n'était pas du genre à déterminer des caractères rien qu'avec la maison, mais... bon... Harry... ne devait pas non plus être un modèle de conduite. Or elle détestait enfreindre les règles, et elle préférait savoir dans quoi elle s'engageait avant de signer et de ne prendre connaissance que plus tard des petits caractères. Si il fallait concevoir une potion dangereuse... hé, elle était préfète en chef!

Severus avait moins de scrupules et attendait avec une impatience bien dissimulée sous un visage de marbre le challenge qu'on allait lui lancer.

-Toutefois, je veux que vous promettiez que vous ne parlerez à personne de ce qui va suivre.

Hermione vit la curiosité prendre le pas sur la méfiance chez Lily et les yeux de Severus devenir calculateurs. Elle pria silencieusement pour qu'ils acceptent, sans quoi le projet aurait du mal à aboutir.

-D'accord, concéda finalement la rousse qui se maudit intérieurement.

Il ne manquait plus maintenant qu'elle cède aux avances de Potter, qu'elle se marrie avec lui et lui fasse cinq gosses!

-Va-y, l'enjoint Severus, flairant la bonne affaire.

Hermione eut un sourire malicieux. Harry soupira.

-Voilà...

Une minute plus tard, après la moitié de ce temps passé dans un grand silence quasi choqué, Severus se leva si brusquement qu'il en renversa sa chaise et s'attira un regard mauvais de Minerva, plus loin.

-Vous êtes... timbrés!

La bouche ouverte de stupeur, Lily essaya d'articuler une phrase correcte, mais elle du s'avouer vaincue et s'attacha d'abords à remettre ses pensées en ordre. Harry haussa un sourcil et observa l'autre brun. Ah? Le Severusrogus n'était donc pas un animal dénué de sentiments violents?

-Tu devrais crier encore plus fort, je crois qu'ils ne t'ont pas entendu aux serres, sourit le Survivant.

Rosissant, Severus se rassit et contempla ses mains, soudain absorbé.

-Non... franchement... vous n'êtes pas sérieux? jeta t-il quand il se fut calmé. C'est impossible, ce que... Enfin, regardez, même Evans à l'air d'avoir croisé un Basilic.

-Il y a un mois, tout le monde pensait que les loups-garous ne pourraient jamais se contrôler et qu'il fallait les abattre à vue, argumenta judicieusement Harry.

-Mais... vous avez beau avoir une manière très... comment dire... nouvelle... futuriste, dit Lily en trouvant le mot approprié, d'aborder la potion, ça c'est du domaine de l'impossible. La lycanthropie est...

Elle hésita un moment, et ce fut Severus qui termina sa phrase, saisissant tout à fait sa pensée.

-Un phénomène irréversible. Je le répète, il est impossible de l'annuler. La salive transmise au cours de la morsure agit comme un virus et change partiellement le code génétique du contaminé. Les vampires fonctionnent pareil. Je le sais, je me suis renseigné. Alors si vous trouvez une façon de renverser le processus, vous mériterez sans aucun doute l'ordre de Merlin première classe!

Hermione, qui avait prévu une telle réaction, ouvrit un épais recueil et montra une page aux incrédules.

-Pourtant, Franz Mordkowiez à crée la potion Poussoss suite à de longues recherches en manipulation génétique. Si faire repousser des os ex-nihilo n'entre pas dans le domaine qui nous préoccupe aujourd'hui...

-Sans compter le polynectar, dit Harry en se redressant péniblement. La métamorphose, les animagi, et j'en passe des meilleurs. Ce qu'on cherche à fabriquer, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un... antidote contre un virus à longue durée qui modifie la structure humaine. Voilà tout.

Lily reconsidéra la question sous cet angle. Evidement, cela ne tomberait pas tout cuit, cependant... ce serait un beau défi à relever. L'esprit de compétition de la Gryffondor lui fit hocher la tête.

-Je marche, déclara t-elle. Et puis si vous vous lancez là dedans, c'est que ce n'est pas une cause désespérée, n'est-ce pas?

Pour toute réponse, Harry et Hermione sourirent de concert, ignorant la mine atterrée de Severus. Lily adressa un regard outrageusement narquois à son homologue passionné de potion.

-Allons, Rogue, tu ne vas pas baisser les bras devant la difficulté tout de même?

Cela ne rata pas, et l'orgueil du Serpentard fit le reste.

-Bien sûr que non, grogna t-il de mauvaise grâce. Et puis sans moi, vous ferriez sauter Poudlard et ses environs.

Hermione fit claquer ses mains, satisfaite du tournant que prenaient les choses. Bien, bien, bien! Les quatre génies de potion de Poudlard planchant sur le problème de pilosité le plus envahissant qui soit, ça ne pouvait qu'augurer de beaux jours pour Remus Lupin et ses congénères poilus.

-Par contre, cela nous handicapera sur le programme de révisions des aspics. Les recherches, les expériences, tout ça... ça va prendre du temps.

-On se défile, Evans? ricana Serverus, s'attirant un regard incendiaire.

-A ce sujet, nous pensions organiser les cours de soutiens pratique et théorique de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal., annonça Hermione avec son plus grand sourire ultra lumineux/publicitaire/de campagne.

-A quel but? s'enquit prudemment Lily.

-Lucratif, cela va de soit, répondit posément Hermione, soutenue par un Harry amène.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait à Gryffondor? s'éberluèrent Severus et Lily.

-Chais pas. Le Choixpeau avait peut-être envie de détruire Poudlard de l'intérieur?

-Harry!

O

OoO

O

De retour dans leur dortoir après de déjeuner, l'estomac noué par l'appréhension pour la plupart, les septièmes années posèrent leurs affaires de cours. Mortimer pesta en lançant ses livres sur son lit et en retirant sa robe de sorcier. Intrigué, Harry interrogea silencieusement Dante dont la tête émergea du fouillis incroyable son armoire.

-On a aprèm' option, dit-il comme si cela expliquait tout.

-Développe, s'il te plait?

-Cela veut dire que nous avons Duel et Yamidô en deux fois deux heures, compléta Lucius sortant son matériel parfaitement plié de sa valise, et que nous avons besoin des protections demandées sur la liste de fournitures pour le second cours. Dante, tes cuirs sont sous tes pulls.

-Tu es une mère pour moi, Lucius.

-Je sais, oui. Passons. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que nous avons systématiquement cours avec les Gryffondor.

Effectivement le premier cours dirigé par le frère de Keith Logos, Hod, débutait aujourd'hui. Etant Vendredi, Harry avait fini par complètement oublier les cuirs achetés chez la nymphomane du Feather in Leather au chemin de Traverse.

-On avait déjà trois heures de Duel l'année dernière, mais comme le yamidô est tout nouveau on a que deux heures par semaine. Severus a de la chance, lui! Il ne reviendra pas avec des bleus partout, dit le petit blond avec une pointe de rancune dans la voix.

-J'ai spécialité potion, expliqua tranquillement le concerné en mettant son nécessaire du "petit chimiste" dans son sac. J'ai une heure de Duel et suffisamment de cours particuliers chez moi, merci bien.

A quatre pattes, Harry ne s'étonna qu'à moitié du ton morne de son ex-futur maître des potions. Hermione lui avait expliqué que les Rogue n'étaient pas des enfants de cœur. Surtout avec leurs propres gosses. Il sortit sa malle de sous son lit et fouilla pour dénicher ses protections.

-Je serais à la bibliothèque ce soir, si vous me cherchez, dit le garçon aux cheveux gras en quittant la chambre d'un pas lourd et gratifiant un Harry courbaturé d'un regard en coin.

Visiblement le Serpentard prenait le "Projet Fourrure" (baptisé arbitrairement ainsi par Hermione) très au sérieux. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se faire distancer par une sang de bourbe telle qu'Evans. _Tant mieux, il sera motivé_, pensa Harry. Dante rouspéta en tirant comme un sourd sur un sac coincé entre deux piles de vêtements misérablement entassés ou tout simplement roulés en boule, et lutta farouchement pour empêcher que le restant de ses fringues ne se rependent par terre.

-Dante, on part, prévint Lucius, sur le pas de la porte.

-Oui, oui! Juste un inst...

PATATRAAA!

Désespéré par le comportement puéril de son camarade de chambre, l'héritier Malfoy referma la porte, étouffant un "hochiottemerde" du plus mauvais effet. Sur le chemin de la salle où ils allaient pratiquer, Harry se fit la réflexion que si ses collègues serpentaresques avaient déjà les notions les plus élémentaires de Duel, ce n'était pas forcement le cas pour le Yamidô. Ou de toute façon, ça ne l'était pas pour lui. Alors il posa LA question.

-C'est quoi, le Yamidô?

-... Tu as pris l'option, mais tu ne t'es pas renseigné? fit Matteo, traduisant l'ébahissement général.

-Non. C'était ça ou divination, se justifia le voyageur temporel.

-Hm, compréhensible. C'est le _chemin de l'ombre_, ou un truc dans le genre.

-La _voie de l'ombre_, corrigea Dante encore essoufflé d'avoir eu à leur courir après. C'est un art martial japonais prisé par leurs mages guerriers, c'est à dire le sixième de la population sorcière de l'archipel. Ca se fait à main nue pour la branche la plus pure.

Qui aurait pensé que le petit Dante était si calé que ça? Un pendant Hermionien masculin et Serpentard? Merlin tout puissant!

-J'ai vécu au Japon un moment, sourit t-il en captant les regards stupéfiés. Je ne suis arrivé que l'an dernier en Angleterre.

Les tables de la salle de Duel étaient déjà contre le mur quand les vert et argent débarquèrent, ce qui signifiait qu'ils allaient commencer les festivités d'entrée de jeu.

-Rogue sera à la bibliothèque après les cours, on aura qu'à le rejoindre pour planifier le schmilblick, suggéra Harry en arrivant à la hauteur d'Hermione, d'une humeur noir. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Il y a que j'ai presque pété un chaudron hier en écoutant les Maraudeurs débattre. Ces abrutis...

_-Le plus puissant était sans le moindre doute Gryffondor! Serdaigle devait être pas mal aussi. Quant à Poufsouffle... n'en parlons pas. _

_-Allons, James, tempera Remus. Si elle faisait partie des Fondateurs, c'est bien que ce n'était pas n'importe qui._

_Sirius croisa les bras et releva le menton._

_-Je suis d'accord avec James, dit-il en ignorant volontairement le regard de Remus qui disait "qui s'en doutait?". Tout le monde sait que le caractère joue sur la puissance magique et Poufsouffle n'en avait pas. C'est du tout vu._

_-Vous êtes juste des machistes de première, les accusa Alice Prewett qui déambulait dans la salle commune en quête du chat de son frère. Je suis certaine que les historiens de l'époque ont volontairement éludé le rôle de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle et valorisé Gryffondor et Serpentard parce que c'étaient des hommes! _

_-C'est un point de vue, souffla Remus, la voix de l'équité._

_-Mais bien sûr... et que penses-tu du complot des Aurors visant à s'emparer de la Coupe de Feu? railla James. Et celui des sombrals pour remplacer les licornes et les pégases?_

_-Bande de crétins à l'esprit étroit, marmonna la jeune fille en retournant à tâche. Chaussette, viens minou!_

_-Poufsouffle mollassonne, Serdaigle travailleuse, Serpentard mage noir notoire et Gryffondor valeureux combattant pour le bien. En toute bonne logique, le plus fort est trouvé, rayonna James en griffonnant la réponse à sa cousine, qui le lui avait demandé dans une lettre._

_-Et qu'est ce qui vous dit que ce n'est pas Serpentard? intervint Hermione, exaspérée de tant de machineisme et délaissant son livre de métamorphose_

_-C'était un mage noir, s'insurgea Sirius. _

_Remus se mordit la lèvre inferieure. Il a avait de l'orage dans l'air._

_-La puissance magique ne varie pas selon l'emploi qu'on en fait. _

_-Serpentard était vil, cruel, bas! Tout le contraire de Gryff... coupa James, avant d'être lui-même coupé à son tour._

_-La belle affaire! s'exclama Hermione. Déjà que ça n'a rien à voir avec le sujet... Comme si Gryffondor s'était contenté de faire la causette avec toutes les filles qui croisaient son regard? C'était un pervers qui se fichait bien de l'âge de ses conquêtes! _

_-C'est vrai, rencherit Alice, qui repassait par là, attirée par le chahut. Il a mit enceinte des dizaines de pauvres filles et les a abandonnées sans un remord. Chaussette, où es-tu!_

_-Vous croyez que tout est blanc, tout est noir? Dans sa jeunesse, Serdaigle frappait sa sœur et l'humiliait car celle-ci était plus intelligente qu'elle. Elle a fini par se jeter d'une tour. Poufsouffle était peut-être bien gentille, mais elle prenait les moldus pour des attardés. _

_-Et si Serpentard pratiquait la magie noire sans complexe, je vous signale qu'à cette époque elle ne portait pas la connotation négative qu'elle a aujourd'hui. Et ça ne l'a pas empêché de sauver des sorciers persecutés, ajouta Lily, prenant aussi le mords aux dents. _

_Devant l'argumentation enflammée de la gente féminine Gryffondorienne les Maraudeurs songèrent à l'éventualité d'un repli stratégique vers leur dortoir mais Alice bloquait la retraite. Pris entre deux feux, ils se dirent que tant qu'à mourir, autant le faire avec dignité._

_-Tu es tellement sérieuse, Hermione, qu'on jurerait entendre McGo parler. Décoince-toi un peu, conseilla Sirius, les bras croisés._

_-Ce n'est pas du sérieux, Black. On appelle ça de la maturité, et il semble que vous en manquiez cruellement, répliqua Lily fâché de constater qu'ils se fichaient de ce qu'elles avançaient. _

_-Si ça vous plait de penser méchant-gentil comme les enfants, c'est votre problème... vous avez seulement dix-sept, après tout... conclu Hermione en reprenant sa lecture où elle s'en était arrêtée._

-J'en ai failli les égorger sur place!

-Quel dommage que vous ne l'ayez pas fait.

Lucius envoya un sourire poli à Hermione et lui fit un élégant baisemain, digne des origines françaises des Malfoy. Elle ne retira pas sa main appréciant plus le Lucius de 1978 que celui de 1997.

-Surdouée en Potion, intelligente et défendant Serpentard au cœur même du bastion de Gryffondor,... ainsi que d'une beauté renversante... ma foi, vous êtes la femme parfaite, miss McCarthery. Lucius Malfoy, pour vous servir.

-Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, répondît-elle en riant et en se fendant d'une petite révérence gracieuse. Harry, prends exemple tu veux?

-Ne présentez jamais votre sœur à vos copains, commenta lugubrement Harry en secouant la tête, navré.

Lucius sourit de la boutade et les Serpentard saluèrent Hermione avec courtoisie. A quelques rangs près, les Mauraudeurs grimacèrent et Remus fusilla le chef de maison du regard.

-Bonjour, fit Keith en fermant la porte. Regroupez-vous pour bien écouter, s'il vous plait. Aujourd'hui nous avons un cours important et j'ai besoin de toute votre attention.

Un petit instant fut nécessaire pour que deux groupes se forment, avec une ligne de séparation Serpentards/Gryffondor.

-En binôme, soupira Keith. Et plus vite que ça ou je vous fais travailler la théorie magique jusqu'à ce que ça vous sorte par les trous de nez.

Instantanément, les deux maisons ennemies se mêlèrent, Harry et Hermione ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, le professeur les ayant autorisés à rester ensembles.

-Vous fonctionnez bien tous les deux, pourquoi changer? avait-il tranché.

Depuis le temps qu'ils s'entraînaient à deux, aussi...

-Ca rentre. Bien. Vous avez tous de solides bases, donc j'estime que nous pouvons aborder une facette du Duel plus intéressante que le simple combat baguette contre baguette.

Les élèves s'entreregardèrent. Il n'insinuait pas qu'ils allaient apprendre à se battre à la manière moldue, n'est-ce pas?

-Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce en quoi consiste la magie Totémique?

Contre toute attente, Dante leva le bras et l'enseignant lui donna la parole.

-Monsieur Nott?

-Toutes les magies faisant appel au subconscient ou à la magie instinctive d'un sorcier sont regroupées sous l'appellation de magie totémique. Que ce soient le transplanage, le sortilège du Patronus ou la capacité d'animagus. En somme, à chaque fois que le sort dépend du sorcier et diffère selon son expérience personnelle ou son caractère, ou lorsqu'il ne nécessite pas l'usage d'une baguette.

-Oui, c'est précisément ça... Je doute que vous trouviez une meilleure explication dans un livre, dix points à Serpentard. La magie que nous allons étudier à partir de maintenant et pour la fin de l'année fonctionne sur un principe similaire à celui de l'animagi. L'armamagi. Qui sait ce que sait?

Une fois encore, la main de Dante se dressa, mais Hermione ayant des années de pratique ne se laissa pas dominer.

-Miss McCarthery?

-L'armamagi consiste à transformer sa baguette, ou un autre objet magique ou non en arme. Toutefois s'il s'agit d'une baguette, il devient possible de lancer des sortilèges avec, ce qui constitue un avantage certain lors d'un combat. La pratique est tombée en désuétude en Europe au début du seizième siècle lorsque les guerres se sont calmées.

-Exact, dix points pour Gryffondor.

Hermione retint un grognement. Il ne l'avait pas félicité, elle.

-Miss McCarthery a raison. Cette technique n'est plus utilisée actuellement. Certains diront que mettre une arme entre les mains d'enfants est irresponsable, malgré tout Dumbledore à été d'accords lorsque je lui ai proposé de vous l'enseigner. Il faut que vous soyez préparés à ce qui... il marqua un temps d'arrêt, vous attends dehors. Et vous êtes tous majeurs, aussi... Cela va demander du travail, mais je pense que vous êtes tous capables de réussir. Commençons. Mettez-vous en tailleur et plongez-vous en transe, comme lorsque vous utilisez des mantras.

Hermione et Harry s'exécutèrent, ainsi que Lucius, James, Sirius, Dante et quelques autres, mais la majorité des étudiants restèrent comme deux ronds de flan.

-Des mantras... de la médiation, quoi...

Frappés par la compréhension, d'autres s'assirent, mais pas tous. Keith prit dix minutes pour expliquer précisément aux derniers ce qu'il souhaitait les voir faire.

-Lorsque vous serez prêts, je veux qu'au lieu de vous concentrer sur votre source magique, ce que vous faites pour les mantras de sorte d'augmenter vos capacités, vous dirigiez votre esprit sur la baguette dans votre main. N'oubliez pas que ce n'est pas un item tout bête. C'est un morceau de vous, accordé à votre magie depuis que vous avez onze ans.

Certains observèrent leur baguette longuement. On aurait dit qu'ils venaient de découvrir le Saint Graal.

Harry s'abîma dans ses pensées tout en s'installant plus confortablement. D'habitude il s'allongeait sur son lit et fermait les rideaux de façon à n'être pas dérangé. Le professeur Lupin lui avait assuré que les mantras pouvaient se faire n'importe où, mais lui n'avait jamais tenté la chose dans a cuisine des Weasley...

-Vous avez tout naturellement une connexion avec elle que vous développez tous les jours.

Le lien entre Hermione et sa baguette se fit presque tout seul. Elle était plus rapide qu'Harry, qui prenait plus de temps pour se plonger dans sa méditation. Trop de pensées parasites à gérer probablement.

- Laissez-la vous monter ce qu'elle renferme...

Harry remplit ses poumons d'air et expira le plus lentement possible en fermant les yeux. Deux minutes s'écoulèrent tandis qu'il s'efforçait à ne pas réfléchir. Un flux doré lui taquina le bout de nez, signe que sa magie intérieure répondait à son appel. La première fois avait été assez déroutante. Il est vrai que la transe donnait une vue assez bizarre de son propre esprit. Une étendue sombre avec parfois quelques objets du quotidien, plantés en plein milieu de "rien". Hermione voyait le siège de dentiste du cabinet de ses parents et s'y installait jusqu'à se que sa magie daigne se manifester. Harry retrouvait quant à lui le lit défoncé de son placard, et marchait sur un tapis défraichi offert à Pétunia par Marge sur lequel il avait renversé du sirop de menthe. Sa magie apparut donc devant lui en ui donnant une pichenette.

_Conduit-moi, _songea t-il, n'entendant pas le professeur se rapprocher silencieusement de lui.

L'espèce de fine traînée de poudre fit la moue et traça des arabesques brillantes, sans trop vouloir se décider à lui montrer quoique ce soit. Harry se faisait souvent la réflexion que sa magie ressemblait à Poudlard: malicieuse, et n'en faisant qu'à sa tête. _S'il te plait_, ajouta t-il, _tu es la seule qui puisse le faire_. Il administra à la demoiselle récalcitrante l'équivalent d'un gratouillis derrière l'oreille, et le fluide eut comme un ronronnement satisfait. Se mettant vivement en route, elle fila à tout allure, vérifiant néanmoins que l'esprit d'Harry parvenait à suivre son sillage. La balade forcée dans sa tête lui fit rencontrer des souvenirs. Un poignard aiguisé, celui-là même ayant servi à Queudver pour prendre son sang et ressusciter Voldemort, un trou causé par le crochet du Basilic à travers lequel un gigantesque œil globuleux le fixait méchamment et son Nimbus 2000.

Puis un éclair doré le fit sursauter. Un phénix perché sur sa baguette brisée en deux déploya ses ailes et vola jusqu'à lui. _Fumseck?_ C'était lui. _C'est vrai, c'est ta plume dans ma baguette..._ Fumseck farfouilla sous son aile, semblant se gratter la couenne avec le bec, mais en sortit le choixpeau. _Et tu trouves ça drôle?_ lança Harry, les yeux au ciel. Le phénix lui jeta un regard courroucé et s'envola au loin avant de disparaître à l'horizon. Harry empoigna le vieux machin et se risqua à glisser sa main dedans. Ses doigts rencontrèrent une surface glacée.

Tous les autres méditaient encore lorsqu'il ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Un sabre du XVIIIeme reposait en travers de ses jambes croisées au lieu de sa baguette.

-Monsieur McCarthery, chuchota Keith, venez par là.

Le professeur l'aida à se relever en l'attrapant par le bras. Il le mena à l'écart et lui mit deux carrés de chocolat dans la paume en lui conseillant de les avaler au plus vite pour se remettre d'aplomb. Le Survivant cala maladroitement le sabre entre ses genoux pour défaire l'attache de sa robe et se mettre à l'aise.

-Je suis agréablement surpris, je croyais que vous auriez des soucis pour remonter votre retard, mais en réalité... ce sont les vos camarades qui sont à la traîne par rapport à vous.

-Nous avons beaucoup travaillé, avoua Harry, gêné.

-Ha! miss, par ici, souffla l'adulte en faisant un signe à une Hermione chancelante.

-Un fleuret? fit Harry tandis que la jeune sorcière dévorait son chocolat à pleine dents.

-Ca tombe bien, j'ai fait de l'escrime... Et toi... pfff, sourit-elle, tu as vraiment un truc avec les épées, faut croire...

-Que diriez-vous de recevoir des cours supplémentaires? demanda tout de go le professeur de défense. Je cherche des élèves pour une classe le soir après le diner. Je me suis arrangé avec le directeur et il m'a accordé l'autorisation.

Harry et Hermione clignèrent des yeux avant de se concerter du regard. C'était bon à prendre, et puis ça pourrait toujours leur offrir une couverture pour leurs pérégrinations nocturne...

-Pourquoi pas, oui?

Une vingtaine de minute fut nécessaire pour que tous les étudiants soient prêt à continuer. Outre nos deux nouveaux, ils n'étaient que quatre à être équipés d'épées proprement dit. Sirius avait obtenu une claymore, une épée à deux mains particulièrement difficile à manier malgré le mètre quatre-vingt de son possesseur et ses muscles de joueur de quidditch, le brun peinant visiblement à la soulever et suant à grosses gouttes. Lucius appréciait le fil de son glaive typiquement romain d'un œil d'expert et en estimât le poids en le soupesant. Dante, quant à lui n'avait pas jugé primordial de sortir son katana du fourreau et se contentait de le porter, plaisantant avec un Lucius distrait. James se moquait de son ami malchanceux et le narguait en exhibant sa rapière artistiquement ouvragée.

Peter tenait sa lance d'une telle manière qu'on aurait pu penser qu'elle allait se briser à tellement la serrer et Sirius ne trouva pas d'autre moyens que d'en rigoler pour faire passer son propre embarras.

Remus fit tournoyer ses deux tonfas en constatant distraitement que l'allonge conférait considérablement d'avantages contre les armes qui avaient besoin d'un contact direct. Peter sourit timidement en relâchant sa prise et Sirius frémit puis se tut.

Lily, dubitative, examina la paire de katar dont elle avait hérité. Ces poignards indous comportaient une poignée en H et s'utilisaient comme arme de poing dans les corps à corps.

Mortimer fit savamment sauter sa dague en l'air et la rattrapa avant de se faire remarquer par le professeur.

-Soyons clairs. Vous ne pourrez utiliser votre arme qu'ici où dans un endroit adapté et surveillé par un professeur, nous y avons veillé. Maintenant, comment utiliser efficacement votre équipement?

Un cimeterre prit la place de la baguette de Keith et il pointa la lame vers un tas de coussins violets dans un coin.

_-Accio_, dit-il et un coussin s'envola à lui. Comme vous le voyez, il est simple d'utiliser la magie avec l'armamagie lorsqu'on a un peu de pratique. Jusqu'à la fin de l'heure, vous vous entraînerez à remaîtriser le stupefix etl'accio avec les coussins que m'a gentiment prêté le professeur Flitwik. Merci de ne pas me les abimer.

O

OoO

O

-Albus, au sujet de l'échange avec Beauxbâtons... Albus?

Le vieux sorcier se détourna de la fenêtre pour tomber nez à nez avec une vice-directrice inquiète de le voir soudainement si fatigué. Elle se déchargea de la pile de papiers qu'elle transportait et mit de côté l'envoi des élèves en France pour s'instruire du malaise de son supérieur et ami.

-Je ne sais pas, Minerva... j'ai ressenti comme un grand trouble...

L'Ecossaise fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait déjà avoir entendu ça quelque part... Peut-être quand Grindelwald est arrivé au pouvoir?... Non? Ou était-ce autre chose?

-J'ai terriblement peur que nos enfants doivent très prochainement porter un fardeau trop lourd pour eux, murmura t-il sombrement avant de déballer un esquimau au citron pour se remonter le moral.

O

OoO

O

Hod Logos était l'un de ces hommes qui, quoi qu'ils fassent avaient du succès. Il fallait dire que la cicatrice sur sa joue droite lui donnait un air aventurier, non démenti par sa passion des sports de combats, que ses cheveux mi-courts et souvent décoiffés attiraient l'œil, que son eternel petit sourire en coin faisait fondre les masses de jeunes filles (et nous savons tous à quel points les sorcières d'aujourd'hui sont sensibles à ce genre de choses).

-Un homme digne d'être pris pour modèle, assurait volontiers Sirius en croisant les bras.

Au contraire de son frère cadet, aussi timide qu'une écolière à son premier rendez-vous, il dégageait une assurance peu commune et savait captiver son auditoire. Ceci dit ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il aimait être encerclé d'une horde de midinettes.

-Mesdemoiselles, que diriez-vous de rentrer en salle? proposa t-il à la foule agglutinée autour de lui, provoquant un bouchon dans le couloir.

Mais lorsqu'il réussit à refermer la porte de la pièce pour enfin commencer son cours, il eut la surprise de n'y voir que trois membre de la gente féminine parmi les autres étudiants.

Hermione, Lily et Alice. Où était passé l'agglomérat du couloir?

-Elles n'étaient pas de notre classe, monsieur, expliqua un Gryffondor quand le professeur lui posa la question avec un peu plus de forme.

-Biennnn, souffla t-il. Alors allons-y. Le Yamidô est un art complexe qui demande un travail extraordinaire tant au niveau physique que mental. N'espérez pas non plus vous en sortir sans aucun bleu ou fracture: vous aurez sans aucun doute l'occasion de servir de cobaye à vos camarades en classe de magie curative.

Les garçons sourirent de la plaisanterie et se détendirent. Déterminées, les filles ne se laissèrent pas démonter par l'avertissement sous-entendu et hochèrent la tête.

-Je suis content de voir que vous avez profité des vestiaires à leur juste valeur. Que cela soit ainsi à chaque cours, pour ne pas perdre de temps. Nous n'avons que deux heures par semaine, alors il va falloir optimiser.

-Monsieur, à ce sujet... les protections... elles n'ont pas l'air très... entières...

Les cuirs recouvraient le torse, les jambes, et le cou. Pas étonnant que les garçons se mettent à grimace entre eux.

-Croyez-moi, jeunes gens. Vous prendre un coup de pied dans l'entre-jambe est un moindre mal comparé à ce qui pourrait vous arriver si vous ne les portiez pas. Les attaques physiques comptant, mais sont les attaques magiques que vous devez le plus redouter. Avoir mal aux précieuses sera le cadet de vos soucis si vous tombez sur quelqu'un qui peut vous exploser le thorax avec le poing.

-Ha... oui..., commentèrent de concert les hommes de l'assemblée.

Tandis que le maître mettait en garde les tous jeunes adultes, Harry haussa un sourcil intrigué. Il avait comme un accent...

-Marrant... il appuie les "s"...

-Pardon? fit Hermione.

-Non, rien. Un truc débile.

Hermione grogna un "m'étonne pas" et elle se mit avec les filles sur l'ordre de l'enseignant. Elles ne pourraient pas pratiquer avec les garçons dès le début de l'année pour des raisons évidentes. Mortimer souriait comme un malade, en prévision de ce qu'il allait pouvoir mettre à ces prétentieux de Griffys et Dante sautillait tel un lapin en overdose de caféine, ou juste tel lui dans ses bons jours, impatient de s'y mettre. Hermione sourit contaminée par la bonne humeur du blondinet. Ca, s'il n'aimait pas le pays du soleil levant... et si elle lui proposait de les rejoindre pour des cours particuliers à l'A.D. ?

-Hm... idée à creuser...

-Hm? fit Harry.

-Un truc débile, ricana t-elle, s'attirant une moue contrariée de son frangin balafré.

Ils s'assirent tous en face de lui alors qu'il jaugeait ses étudiants. Apparemment satisfait, il les rejoint en tailleur sur le sol recouvert de tatami. Harry devait avouer que la sensation était très agréable.

-Ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que les sorciers au Japon n'utilisent pas de baguettes. Ce qui ne signifie pas qu'ils font de la magie sans baguette, ajouta t-il rapidement en captant les expressions abasourdies de l'assemblée, c'est presque impossible pour le commun des mortels. Non, en fait, ils se servent d'autres moyens magiques. En général, ils passent par des fudas, des papiers ensorcelés au préalable. Sinon, ils prennent un objet banal à qui ils confèrent la capacité de canaliser leur magie. C'est comme cela que fonctionnent vos baguettes... et les portoloins, d'ailleurs.

-Quel genre d'objet, monsieur? s'enquit Remus, soudain très intéressé, de même que ses compères.

-He bien... j'ai vu une fillette qui utilisait un ours en peluche, un jour. Un gamin qui passait par des billes... une jeune femme qui transférait sa agie dans son chien, un bouledogue monstrueux...

-On peut faire ça avec les animaux? s'étonna Peter à voix haute, qui coupa la réflexion intense de ses amis maraudeurs, avant de rentrer la tête dans les épaules, embarassé d'avoir parlé et raillé par les Serpentard.

-Bien sûr, c'est une pratique qui a aussi cours en Europe, on appelle ça un "familier". Dans le véritable sens, puisque cela ne désigne plus maintenant que les animaux plus ou moins magiques. Mais ça réduit l'Esperance de vie dans la majorité des cas, donc... bref, retournons à nos dragons, voulez-vous? Les sorciers Japonais n'use donc pas de baguette. Pour les duels comme on les voit, c'est par conséquent assez problématique. Alors ils ont inventé une parade! dit-il en se relevant d'un bond leste.

Une dalle de ce qui devait être du béton ou assimilé reposait verticalement au fond de la salle.

-Cette parade consiste à ouvrir sa source de magie pour la faire parcourir son corps...

Hod amplifia le phénomène pour qu'il soit nettement visible partout le monde. Une aura bleuté rampait sur son corps, manifestation presque tangible de son pouvoir. Hermione en frissonna, tellement son professeur iradiait de force. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un à qui il fallait chercher des poux... La jambe du grand brun se mit à luire et il la leva tout en restant en équilibre afin de finir sa phrase.

-... la concentrer dans un endroit du corps, tout en protégeant habilement le reste, et...

Il assena un violent coup de talon à la dalle en tournant rapidement sur lui-même. L'impact sourd résonna longuement et lorsque le silence revint Hod secoua négligemment son pied.

-... frapper avec le reiki, l'énergie emmagasinée, afin de provoquer des dégâts irréversibles.

A ce mot, la dalle épaisse de plusieurs centimètres se fissura et dans une détonation sèche, se fractura, tombant en morceaux et envoyant de la poussière dans tous les sens.

-Comme vous le voyez, il est très peu conseillé de pratiquer sans protections.

-Waaaaaaahhhh! Trop biennnn! s'extasia Sirius.

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accords avec Black, marmonna un Lucius fixant ce qui fut une dalle de béton et qui ne réalisa pas que Wilkes marquait la déclaration dans un coin de feuille pour le lui ressortir dès que le moment s'y prêterait.

-Bien, bien, bien... dit celui-ci en pliant le parchemin pour le glisser au fond de sa poche. Quand est-ce qu'on commence?

-J'oubliais. Le premier que je chope a vouloir démembrer un camarade, il est immédiatement renvoyé de l'école. Et c'est sans appel. On est sur la même longueur d'onde?

Les élèves acquiescèrent. On ne rigolait pas avec ce genre de choses. Viré de Poudlard avant les Aspics, ça la foutait vraiment mal sur un C.V. De toute manière, les comptes pouvaient tout aussi être réglés après l'obtention du diplôme... Les Serpentard sourirent.

-Je vais vous expliquer comment jeter le sort qui vous évitera le funeste destin de cette pauvre dalle. Pour les prochains cours, nous nous entraîneront à faire migrer votre énergie dans la partie du corps souhaitée de plus en plus vite. C'est là que les cours de mon frère et moi se combinent. A la fin du trimestre, au lieu des honorables dix minutes pour les plus rapides d'entre vous: monsieur et mademoiselle McCarthery, vous devriez être capable d'y arriver en moins d'une seconde.

Après un déglutissement général, Hod leur enjoint à prendre leurs parchemins. Ils passèrent le restant du cours à prendre des notes sur les différents mantras, exercices et enchaînements à accomplir, plus le titre de quelques livres qu'ils feraient mieux de se procurer.

-Le traité des cinq roues?

-Musashi, bien que samurai moldu, à amplement influencé la pensée des sorciers guerriers. Aussi par le fait qu'il était si fort qu'il pouvait vaincre des maîtres mages avec son sabre seul.

-Sans blague... un moldu qui bat un sorcier? Sur son propre terrain? s'exclama un Gryffondor, choqué.

-Ce moldu-là est reconnu comme plus grand samurai a avoir jamais existé, par son agilité et sa maîtrise de son arme. Ce n'est pas rien non plus.

A la sonnerie de la cloche, Gryffondor et Serpentard coururent se changer en un éclair pour aller grignoter à la grande salle. Après cinq heure quarante, les elfes ne distribuaient plus de chocolat. Mais Harry ne fut pas le premier à sortir de Yamidô. Il fut bousculé par Dante, visiblement pressé de quitter la salle. Massant son épaule endolorie, le Survivant stationna un instant dans le couloir, observant le dos du petit blond s'éloigner prestement. Mortimer, Lucius et Wlkes passèrent la tête par la porte pour examiner la scène, perplexes.

-Envie pipi? suggéra Mortimer.

O

OoO

O

-Je crains que la bibliothèque ne finisse par devenir notre Q.G. ... C'est malsain, chuchota Harry en se frictionnant les bras, parcouru par un frisson imaginaire.

-Merlin, qu'ais-je fais pour mériter ça?

-Chais pas. Mauvais karma?

Minerva releva le nez de son bouquin en entendant la voix aisément reconnaissable de sa nouvelle famille. Souriant l'espace d'une seconde, elle reprit une mine austère pour dégager cinq élèves d'une table car ils étaient, selon ses critères, trop bruyants. Elle invita Hermione et Harry à la rejoindre à peine les expulsés sortis. D'autres travailleurs, des Serdaigle sans doute, lui lancèrent un regard outré.

Avant de se dédier de nouveau à leur devoirs à celui qu'elle leur renvoya, et ce, sans demander leur reste. Minerva posa sa lecture sur le bord de la table et leur glissa une coupelle de ses petits gâteaux au gingembre qu'elle affectionnait autant qu'Albus se délectait de citron.

-Vous lisez encore l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ ma tante? remarqua Hermione en avisant l'exemplaire. Je pensais que vous le connaissiez par cœur.

-Si fait, mais je dois bien donner le change. Et puis ça m'occupe. Voyez plutôt: prenons n'importe quelle page... le miroir du Risèd... l'épée de Gryffondor... la chambre des secrets! Vous pourriez réécrire le livre.

Elle délaissa l'ouvrage qui s'était avéré si utile au cours des ans, et qui resta ouvert à ce chapitre, une illustration de Salazar Serpentard décorant le haut de la page.

-_Harry McCathery, l'aimant à poisse humain_, soupira le Serpentard. Ca ferait un bon titre de film, non?

-Je vois plus _Harry McCarthery et le fou psychopathe à face de serpent_, ou un quelque chose dans le genre, intervint Hermione, pensive, le menton dans la main. _Harry McCarthery et le mystère de la torche verte_...

Elle fixait une torche fixée au mur qui rependait un lumière d'ambiance ma foi assez verdâtre. Pourquoi avait-on installé un truc aussi gore dans un lieu tout public?

-Et pourquoi pas _Harry McCarthery à l'école des sorciers_ pendant qu'on y est? Ma tante, vous devriez marquer le niveau de vos bouteilles d_'Ogden's old firewhisky_ à la craie, j'ai peur que ma chère soeur ne pique dedans.

-Hey!

-Certainement pas, neveu. Vous déshonorez le noble sang écossais de famille McCarthery en ne buvant rien de plus fort qu'une bierre au beurre, si cette petite veut avoir une éducation dans les règles, il n'est pas question que j'aille cacher mes réserves.

Un micro sourire ourla les lèvres de la femme et Harry voulut diminuer la fossette qui piquait sa joue sans y parvenir. Hermione, rouge, entre le fou rire et l'indignation les fusilla du regard.

-Ah, le teint rougeaud! _C'est une ivrogne, ça se voit rien qu'à sa trogne_, chantonna gaiement Harry.

-Harry! Vil résidu de raclure de fond de bidet!

-Pastaper, pastaper! supplia t-il en la voyant lever le bras pour lui en coller une.

-Allons les enfants, un peu de calme. Nous ne sommes pas à la maternelle.

-Oui, tante Elisabeth, répondirent en cœur les affreux marmots.

L'ex directrice en intermittence de Poudlard leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant le pardon divin pour une faute qu'elle ignorait et qui l'avait menée jusqu'ici. Revenant aux jeunes sorciers dont elle avait désormais la garde en train de se chamailler comme les adolescents qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'être, elle échappa un sourire attendri. Cette aventure avait du bon. Hermione n'était plus persécutée pour une naissance qu'elle n'avait pas choisie, Harry ne subissait plus la pression exorbitante de sa condition de Survivant et d'Elu.

Et elle... elle, elle profitait.

-Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé le Yamidô? reprit-elle pour revenir à un débat plus sérieux.

-Dangereux! dit Hermione.

-Super sympa! fit Harry en même temps.

-C'est vrai? intervint une voix dans leur dos.

Minerva sursauta tout en se maudissant. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue de la présence de Hod et Keith Logos dans la bibliothèque.

-Messieurs, les salua t-elle.

L'aîné jeta un coup d'œil inintéressé à _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ sur la table et repassa bien vite à Hermione.

-Dangereux, vous dites?

-Dans le contexte actuel, il n'est pas très sage de mettre de pareilles connaissances entre les mains de n'importe qui, plaida la jeune fille.

-Vous ne pensez pas que tout le monde à le droit de savoir se défendre?

-Pour ce que nous en avons vu pour le moment, il s'agit plutôt que techniques offensives, argua t-elle.

La discutions se poursuivit encore une ou deux minutes, Minerva ravie de l'argumentation de son ancienne élève et Harry se rangeant du côté de son professeur. Keith clôt le débat en rappelant à son frère qu'ils avaient autre chose d'urgent à faire. Les deux mâchèrent rapidement jusqu'à la sortie, parlant à voix basse.

-Que savez-vous d'eux, ma tante? questionna poliment Hermione, fâchée de ne pas avoir eu le dernier mot.

-Ho? Ce sont deux gentils garçons. Si je me souviens bien, Keith est parti au bout de sa première année, fit-elle en ignorant la mimique "poste maaaauuuudiiiiit" de Harry, et son frère l'à rejoint l'année suivante. D'excellents enseignants, en tout cas.

-Vous n'avez pas eu de mangemort cette année?

Merlin savait que ce n'était pas possible.

-En fait, nous avions eu une... attaque de loup-garou au bal de Noël. J'en ai discuté avec Albus, et il fera tout ce qui est nécessaire pour éviter que cela se reproduise.

-Il ne compte pas l'annuler?

-Vous le connaissez presque aussi bien que moi, Harry. Il ne voudra jamais priver les étudiants d'une raison de s'amuser et de se détendre si c'est en son pouvoir et...

-Il y a peu de chose qui ne soit pas en son pouvoir, compléta Hermione.

La jeune sorcière contempla le ciel à travers le vitrail qui s'ouvrait sur le lac. L'horizon charriait des rangées de nuages sombres et lourds, et la grisaille du ciel appelait les pluies. Son reflet dans la vitre se superposa au lac qui prenait doucement une couleur de fusain.

L'ambiance bon enfant de la bibliothèque la ramena sur terre et elle sourit à la remarque cinglante de Minerva sur les chaussures mal lacées de son neveu. Les Maraudeurs, exigeant de démarrer l'année en beauté, virent emprunter des rayons entiers d'ouvrages de potion et d'ensorcellement d'objets sous l'œil suspicieux mais mutin de Minerva. Elle répondit au petit signe de Remus et se replongea dans ses pensées.

Pourquoi malgré tout ne parvenait-elle pas à croire que l'année se déroulerait sans incident majeur?

O

O

O

-suite au chapitre six- Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

Titre: Ma tante et moi.

Auteur: Baka-Yohko

Source: Harry Potter

Disclamer: Bah, tout le monde sait que fanfiquer n'est pas un job qui gagne beaucoup. Notement parce que rien n'est legalement à nous. Donc, ouaip, Harry Potter et sa bande de joyeux cinglés sont à Madame Rowling. Les autres dingues sont a moi, sinon.

Notes: L'expression "A snake on plane", est passé dans le langage courrant et désigne un evenement tellement incongru qu'il est impossible qu'il puisse se passer. Arg!! Je l'ai dit! Murphy m'a entendue, préparez-vous au pire!! Sinon, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps! Manque d'inspi et faignantise, honte à moi. Remarquez, il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses...

O

O

O

Chapitre cinq: A snake on plane.

O

O

O

-C'est de qui?

-De ma mère, répondit précipitament Peter en pliant tout aussi prestement la missive qu'il venait de recevoir d'un grand duc au plumage sombre, empêchant Sirius, penché sur son épaule, d'en lire le contenu.

Le quatrième maraudeur finit en vitesse son jus de citrouille et quitta la grande salle sous pretexte d'aller chercher un devoir oublié dans leur chambre. Remus, proccupé, le regarda s'éloigner.

-Un devoir alors qu'on est dimanche? Il faut vraiment qu'il revoie ses excuses... marmonna Sirius, des miettes de pain parsemant ses joues.

-Il disparaît souvent, ces temps-ci...

-Mon petit Remus, c'est l'amour, assura l'animagus chien en croisant les bras avec une mine experte. Notre petit Peter s'est trouvé une belle en cuisse!

-C'est pas trop tôt, rit James en manquant de s'etouffer ensuite avec son pancake. Keuf, keuf!!

Tandis que dans la grande salle Remus tappait dans le dos de James pour eviter un décès par asphixie, Peter traversait Poudlard à toute allure.

-Sac à méduse, si j'avais cette fichue marque je n'aurais pas à mourir de peur à chaque fois que cet oiseau de maleur fonce vers ma table!!

Peter pressa encore le pas et la Grosse Dame lui rapella qu'il n'avait pas besoin de tant se dépecher puisqu'il n'avait pas de cours le week-end. Il grogna pour toute réponse, ce qui contraria fortement le tableau qui n'avait jamais vu élève si malpoli. Elle le laissa néanmoins passer malgré toute la mauvaise volonté qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Le garçon gravit quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier qui menait à leur dortoire. Il dénicha facilement la carte du Maraudeur et prononça les paroles rituelles. Trepignant, il prit son mal en patience, le temps que la carte s'active totalement.

-Bon, alors... voilà, c'est là... et leur mot de passe, c'est... ?

Il tapotta de sa baguette tremblante l'endroit qui l'interessait et l'ecriture fine et sophistiquée de James indiqua obligement "Biphide".

Il recopia le chemin sur un parchemin vierge avant de replier la carte et de la remettre soigneusement là où il l'avait prise. Si jamais on s'appercevait qu'il faisait des heures supplementaires pour Voldemort, ça risquait de chauffer pour son matricule.

Il quitta la tour de Gryffondor et descendit au premier avec repugnance. Il fallait vraiment qu'il y soit obligé... Traînant des pieds, il verifia prudement qu'il n'était pas suivi. Vivre aux côtés de farceurs inverterés et veterans avaient ses avantages. Comme celui d'être entraîné à agir avec discretion.

Ho, il imaginait bien les commentaires que ne manqueraient pas de faire les trois autres si ils découvraient ce qu'il manigancait. Honte, gnagnagna, trahison, gnagnagna. Honnetement, qui trahissait qui, hein? Ses soit disant amis se fichaient de lui comme d'une guigne, et il passait pour la cinquime roue du carosse depuis trop longtemps. Et puis ce n'était pas eux qui risquaient de se prendre un avada à tout moment.

D'ailleurs, quelle difference ça faisait? Ce n'était pas comme si Voldemort alait détruire l'Angleterre ou quoique ce soit de si radical. Faire passer des mots ne tuerait personne.

Sur cette pensée sujette à controverses, il passa devant la classe du professeur Flitwick, songeant qu'il s'attirerait surement plus de problemes s'il avouait tout à Dumbledore que s'il ne suivait pas docilement les ordres de Voldemort.

Tout à ses reflexions il entendit vaguement un bruit de chaise à l'interieur de la pièce et songea distraitement qu'un couple devait se faire quelques câlins à l'ecart des curieux. Ce n'était pas à lui que ça arriverait, ça...

La porte s'ouvrit violement, et Peter soupira, prêt à s'excuser d'avoir interompu la séance de becottage. Il se tourna lentement vers la personne, ignorant que son destin allait prendre un serieux tournant.

Dans l'encadrure de la porte Harry McCarthery avait un sourire mauvais.

Sachant par experience reconnaître à vue d'oeil les situations à risques quand elles se présentaient, Peter voulut se carapater mais le petit génie de Potion ne lui en laissa pas le loisir. Ce dernier l'attrapa par le col et le tira à l'interieur avec une force insoupçonnée. Interdit et les bras ballants, le petit sorcier ne pensa pas à fermer la bouche pendant que le nouveau le poussait pour refermer la porte. De la table où elle était assise, Hermione McCarthery l'observa avec surprise, comme si elle n'avait pas non plus suivi les agissements de son frère et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était là.

Le Maraudeur se tordit les mains sous le regard evaluateur de l'autre garçon. Mais qu'est-ce que tout le monde avait à s'acharner sur lui en ce moment?!

-Dis-moi, Pettigrow, ça te dirais de devenir plus fort? demanda t-il finalement en le dominant d'une bonne tête de plus que lui.

-... Hein?

Une demie heure plus tard, il rejoingnait sa salle commune, l'esprit embrouillé. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de dire oui? Bon, il avait eu peur que les deux timbrés ne lui jettent un malefice, mais... Il allait devoir se faire plus discret que d'habitude!

-Bientôt je prendrais la cape d'invisibilité de James pour me deplacer tranquillement, grommela t-il. Et je me promenerais avec des plumes dans les cheveux, comme ça tout le monde saura que je suis un hibou!

O

OoO

O

La routine de cours s'installait, et les élèves n'avaient maintenant plus besoin de sortir systematiquement leur emploi du temps pour se reperer. La saison de Quidditch avait reprit, mais Harry s'était fait violence pour ne pas envoyer l'attrapeur de leur équipe à l'infirmerie et ainsi prendre sa place.

-Pas envie de passer pour un Gary Stu, avait-il rétorqué sechement à Hermione tandis que Dumbledore faisait son annonce dans la Grande Salle. Je suis un élève normal suivant un cursus normal et ne voulant pas attirer l'attention plus que nécessaire.

Pourtant Merlin savait que ça le derangeait, songeait-il en serrant convulsivement le poing.

Hermione pinça les lèvres à la manière de Minerva. Il fallait lui trouver quelque chose pour se detendre... d'accord, ils avaient un truc prévu pour la semaine suivante, mais... et bien c'était la semaine suivante.

Actuellement, pas le moindre petit bout de mystere n'avait pointé son nez. L'ennui total. Les Maraudeurs pouvaient bien faire resonner les couloirs de l'écoles de leurs explosions, le chateau se morfondait dans l'inaction. La meilleure élève de sa promotion leva sa plume de son parchemin et soupira. Il était assez bon en Potion depuis qu'il s'y mettait serieusement, mais ce n'était visiblement pas son truc. Il lui fallait un machin plus sportif, plus dans ses cordes pour l'occuper...

Elle lança un regard distrait aux Maraudeurs qui, justement, élaboraient un de leurs coups pendables. Elle cligna les yeux en remarquant que James gardait un gros morceau de parchemin plié en plusieurs fois sur ses cuisses.

-La carte du Maraudeur? se murmura t-elle à elle-même. Ah, c'est vrai qu'ils l'ont fini l'année dernière. L'année où ils sont aussi devenus animag... mais bien sûr!

Deepsky, coupé par son soudain eclat de voix dans son monologue nocturne sur la beauté de la constallation d'Andromède, lui dédia un regard en biais avec la moitié de la classe, intrigué par son soudain eclat de voix. L'autre moitié dormait. Elle rougit et bredouilla une excuse en baissant la tête. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire satisfait. Elle avait THE idée.

Il ne suffisait que l'accord et le concours de Minerva. Autant dire que c'était...

O

OoO

O

... pas gagné.

Hermione tira la tronche en entendant une enième fois sa tutrice la rembarer.

-Passez vos aspics d'abords, repondit celle-ci en posant sa tasse de thé un peu trop fort sur sa coupelle, ce qui en fit deborder et fit un cercle brun sur la belle porcelaine de Limosges.

-Ma tante, chouina Hermione avec des yeux de cocker battu. S'il vous plait. Soyez gentille. Il ne peut pas faire de Quidditch et il frise la dépression. Vous savez comment il est lunatique. Un coup il est joyeux et l'autre et déprime comme un balais en manque d'air pur. Vous ne voudriez pas qu'il fasse une crise d'adolescence tardive comme il y a deux ans, n'est-ce pas? conclu t-elle avec un sourire navré qui sonnait horriblement faux.

Les sourcils de Minerva se fronçèrent à peine. Mais c'est qu'elle lui faisait du chantage affectif, la petite vipère?!

Tout elle à son âge! Brave gamine!

-Je verais avec Albus ce qu'il en pense, promit t-elle, une fierté contradictoire lui gonflant le coeur.

Le soir, elle se dirigeait vers le bureau directorial pour faire part de la requête de sa nièce à son superieur, parce que il était dans l'interêt général qu'Albus Dumbledore soit au courant de tout.

Même si elle avait omis de lui parler des quelques livres qu'il était possible qu'elle ait chipé à l'insu de son plein gré...

Elle allait donner le mot de passe à la gargouille quand celle-ci se deroba pour laisser sortir McGonagall.

La jeune.

Elles se jaugèrent un instant dans un silence inconfortable. On aurait pu croire que ces deux-là auraient sympathisé vu leur... ressemblances, mais lorsqu'elles se croisaient elles finissaient toujours par se figer sur place et s'observer en chien de faïence. Ca devenait répétitif à la longue. Et gênant aussi.

Minerva savait que McGonagall se doutait de quelque chose, et McGonagall savait que Minerva savait qu'elle savait.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si intelligente, bon sang?

-Ha, Elisabeth, entrez je vous prie, lança Dumbledore du haut des marches.

Minerva esquiva son double et rejoint le vieux sorcier du pas souple et rapide qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Dans le bureau, elle attendit que son superieur soit confortablement assis pour aborder le sujet. Avec ces vieux machins, valait mieux ne pas trop les brusquer...

-Albus, Miss Gr... Hermione m'a demandé si je pouvais...

-Apprendre à Harry à devenir Animagus ainsi qu'à elle-même si possible, continua le directeur en la coupant avec un sourire.

Minerva lui rendit un regard purement reprobateur.

-Je deteste quand vous faites ça. Enfin, bref... Qu'en pensez-vous?

Dumbledore se leva pour aler ouvrir un coffre en bois. Un rouleau usé y reposait.

-Actuellement, sept animagi sont inscrits au registre du ministère. Dont Minerva McGonagall, évidement, fit-il en reposant le rouleau. Officiellement, ils ne sont donc que ces sept là. Après...

Minerva leva les yeux au ciel et un geste désinvolte du poignet, en songeant aux Maraudeurs qui avaient appris à se transformer à la barbe et au nez d'Albus. Finalement, il y avait bien des choses qu'il ne savait pas.

-Honnetement, Minerva... Ils commenceront par ça, puis ils voudront entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix, vous savez comment sont les jeunes. Harry et hermione sont très doués, mais se sont encore des enfants.

-Non... Malheuresement...

Dumbledore eut un air intrigué qui fit soupirer Minerva, soudainement extenuée.

-Ils ne sont plus des enfants depuis très longtemps.

-Que voulez vous-dire?

-Nous ne vous avons pas tout raconté sur le futur. Il est plus sombre que tout ce que vous pourrez imaginer, et ils ont toujours été en première ligne, malgré tout ce que bous avons pu faire pour les proteger.

Le directeur de Poudlard joint les mains sur son bureau, grave.

-Racontez-moi, Minerva.

O

OoO

O

-Recapépette-moi ça, tu veux?

Harry posa son magasin de Quidditch sur la table de la Grande salle. L'étude se déroulait sans heurt et le professeur Fiole, assignée à la surveillance des élèves, avait permis à Hermione d'aller à la table des Serpentard. Elle roula des yeux.

-Es-tu obligé de systematiquement utiliser ce ton totalement incredule à chaque fois que je te dis quelquechose d'un peu inhabituel?

-Je suis juste assez... retourné? Elle... ils ont veritalement dit ça?

Hermione rangea les affaires de son frère et le traîna par le col jusquà un endroit moins fréquenté pour parler plus tranquillement.

-Tu sais que tu es en train de deformer mon col? demanda t-il platement.

-Tu sais que ressembles a un veracrasse sous anesthesie?

-J'aime assez la comparaison.

-Merci.

Elle s'adossa au mur pour respirer et se lançer dans ses explications.

-J'ai discuté avec tante Elisabeth sans t'en parler avant. Elle est d'accord pour nous apprendre à devenir animagi. C'est une chose. Ensuite, elle est allée voir Dumbledore.

-Je sens le "et là, c'est le drame".

-D'une certaine manière. Ils ont parlé de l'Ordre, fit t-elle à voix basse. Et de nous y faire entrer à la fin de l'année scolaire, quand on aura notre diplôme.

Harry ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer sa soeur.

-Elle a tout raconté à Dumbledore, et il en est arrivé à cette conclusion. Je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse avoir une occasion comme celle-la aussi tôt. Qu'est-ce que tu en dit?

Harry observa sans la voir une armure qui changeait le pied sur lequel elle était appuyé. Il haussa les épaules.

-De toute façon, on ne pouvait pas croire que ça ne nous rattraperait pas. Autant rentrer en lice dès maintenant. On pourra beneficier du soutient de l'Ordre, au lieu de prendre des risques inconciderés en agissant seul.

-C'est que tu deviendrais sage, frangin, sourit Hermione.

-Juste fataliste, frangine.

O

OoO

O

Le samedi suivant...

Peter se gratta le flanc devant la salle qu'on lui avait indiqué. Il tappa du pied. Croisa les bras. Décroisa les bras. Fit les cent pas. Se frotta la joue. Grinça des dents. Traversa le couloir de part en part.

Puis Hermione arriva, des paquets de feuilles dans les mains.

-Pettigrow? s'exclama t-elle, surprise.

Ellle verifia sa montre, dubitative.

-Mais... tu es en avance... on avait dit à trois heures.

Peter sursauta à ce rapel de l'horaire du rendez-vous. Embarassé, il se dandina en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. C'était plus fort que lui. Il ne supportait pas d'arriver en retard alors il venait toujours trente minutes avant.

-Peu importe, reprit Hermione. J'espère simplement que tu n'as pas trop attendu.

-Bof. Ca ne me dérange pas, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Hermione observa Peter à la dérobée en poussant une table pour atteindre le tableau noir de la classe abandonnée. Bieeeen. S'ils voulaient changer Peter, il faudrait commencer par lui inculquer le courage et surtout, le respect de soi.

C'était pas gagné.

-Tu sais Pettigrow... Si on t'as demandé de venir aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas parce qu'il nous manquait quelqu'un et que tu tombais bien. J'ai remarqué que tu as d'énormes capacités inexploitées en métamorphose et en histoire de la magie. Si tu les developpes, surtout la première et que tu t'entraînes régulièrement, tu pourrais faire des étincelles en Duel.

Peter sentit ses joues s'enflammer en entendant les éloges d'Hermione. C'était rare qu'on l'encourage ainsi. McGonagall avait aussi été agréablement surprise de voir ses notes augmenter après qu'il a réussi à devenir animagus. Cependant, il y avait un monde entre en recevoir de cette vielle chouette de directrice de maison et une jolie fille comme Hermione McCarthery.

-Ce qu'il te manque, c'est la volonté d'y parvenir. Dit moi si j'ai tors: tu as pris ces options pour suivre les Maraudeurs?

Se renfrognant, touché au vif, Peter vit sa joie être remplacé par de l'amertume et ne songea même pas à rectifier le propos en s'incluant aussi dans le groupe de farceurs. Etait-ce de sa faute si il ne savait pas faire de choix par lui-même? Franchement... il secoua la tête, se demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à de telles choses.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change? Que je les suive eux, ou qui que ce soit d'autre?

Derrière ses yeux, Hermione pouvait voir le nom de Voldemort s'inscrire en lettres de feu.

-Ca change que tu pourrais créer ton propre chemin, Pettigrow, dit-elle avant d'être coupée par Harry qui entra dans la pièce, accompagné de deux personnes, dont une fusilla direct Peter du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait là, "ça"? siffla Severus, particulièrement mecontent de voir le chien de compagnie de ses ennemis dans un périmetre de moins de vingt mètre de lui.

Lily manqua de buter contre son dos en penetrant à son tour dans la salle et Peter recula le plus possible, jusqu'à atteindre le bureau pour ne pas rester à portée de baguettes. C'est qu'on ne savait jamais, hein...

-Bienvenue dans la première session de l'Association de Defence de Poudlard. A.D. pour faire plus court, sourit Hermione toutes ses dents.

-A.D.? tiqua Severus, un rictus desagréale aux lèvres.

-Longue histoire, précisa Harry en saisissant la remière feuille du tas qu'Hermione avait apporté. Voyons... Evans Lily, présente. Rogue Severus, présent. Pettigrow Peter, présent. Bien. On va pouvoir debuter.

Il marcha jusqu'à se planter devant Severus.

-Tes points forts et tes points faibles?

-Je te demande pardon? fit Severus avec froideur.

-J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'on a besoin de travailler. Si tu ne me le dit pas, je ne pourrais pas le deviner.

Severus grogna.

-Les potions et les defense contre les forces du mal. Respectivement.

-Lily?

-C'est... la metamorphose et la pratique de la defense contre les forces du mal?

-Pettigrow?

-Heu... Metamorphose et defense contre les forces du mal... je pense...

-Je vois... vous avez décroché en quelle année, à peu près?

-Cinquième, répondirent-ils en coeur.

Hermione et Harry se mirent d'accord d'un hochement de tête sur le programme. Ca tombe bien que les professeurs des membres du nouvel A.D. ait été incompétents. La defense était la chose qu'ils maîtrisaient le mieux.

-Mettez-vous à l'aise et sortez vos baguettes on est parti pour une bonne heure de revision de stupefix et d'expelliarmus, déclara Harry en ôtant sa robe.

O

OoO

O

-Neveu, assis.

-Oui ma tante, annôna Harry.

-Bien. Puisque Hermione a jugé bon de me damner le pion pour que je vous inculque les rudiments de l'animagie, je tends à esperer que ce qui rentrera par une oreille ne sortira pas par l'autre.

-Oui ma tante.

-Contrairement à ce que Sybille pourrait vous raconter dans ses grands moments d'hysterie, votre animal ne depend pas de votre nom, taille, poids, groupe sanguin, ou signe astrologique. Quoi qu'il en soit, non, neveu, vous ne serez pas un grillon. Et Hermione ne se transformera pas en girafe non plus.

Minerva se prit un instant la tête dans la main, revivant cet instant où, dans la plus pure tradition du théâtre dramatique, Sybille avairlé un "je le savais! le destin, le destin vous dis-je !!" tout à fait édifiant. Elle soupira. Et revint à son sujet.

-Votre animal est determiné par votre totem. Ce totem vous est attribué à votre naissance et ne peut pas fondamentalement changer. En tant que "synthèse" de votre personnalité, il peut legerement devier, mais vous ne passerez pas de fourmi à loup. Il révele votre "moi" profond. Il passe outre les deguisements, les masques, les rôles qu'on veut bien se donner.

Hermione ecoutait religieusement son mentor, figée sur sa chaise. Harry venait même à eprouver le besoin de la toucher du bout de l'index pour voir si elle allait tomber de son siège sans changer de position.

-Il n'y a pas trente-six mille façon de le trouver. Pas de formules cabalistiques, pas de potions douteuses, aucun rituel antique. Votre totem est déjà en vous, tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est de demander le chemin à votre magie. Compris?

-Oui ma tante.

-Vous vous payez ma tête, neveu?

-Oui ma tante.

-Pour changer. Au travail.

Il reçut une tape sur le haut du crâne tandis que la femme leur tournait le dos pour prendre un siège. Hermione n'approuvait pas sa puerilité.

Si on ne pouvait même plus s'amuser de temps en temps...

Harry s'alongea sur le dallage dur et froid de la salle. Il frissonna une seconde. Non, decidement il n'aimait pas le froid. Comme à chaque fois qu'il entrait en relation avec sa magie, il se retrouva bientôt sur le lit de son placard. La premiere fois, il avait fait une crise de claustrophobie et avait courru comme un dératé jusqu'à la chambre de Ron au terrier pour se retrouver en compagnie du maximum de personnes. Remus avait usé de toute sa psycologie et de toute sa persuasion durant deux semaines pour le convaincre de penser à reessayer.

Avoir peur d'être dans son propre esprit. Ca avait quelque chose d'ironique, non?

Il fit distraitement grinçer les ressors rouillés du vieux matelas en bougeant. Une araignée escalada sa main et il la reposa soigneusement sur le sol de son esprit. Sa magie se faufilla entre ses mollets et la traînée de paillettes dorées dessina des motifs pareseux sans paraître se soucier de lui.

-Mais quelle chieuse, murmura t-il.

La magie se herissa, signe qu'elle avait tout à fait entendu et qu'elle n'appreciait pas.

-Non, non, pas toi... ma tante! s'exclama t-il rapidement pour se ratraper le coup. Si, je t'assures! Vraiment! Je ne te mentirais pas!

Retiscent à le croire, le flux fit du sur-place.

-Allez, tu ne vas pas me faire la tête... ça ne te vas pas du tout, ma toute belle, la flatta Harry. Ah, mais d'ailleurs... tu ne serais pas plus brillante que d'habitude? Tu as fais quelque chose à tes paillettes? s'enquit-il avec un sourire charmeur que Sirius n'aurait pas renié.

La magie ronronna et en fit une vrille de bonheur. _Toutes les mêmes_, pensa Harry avec un aterrement prononcé.

-Dis-moi ma jolie, est-ce que tu pourrais me montrer mon animagus, s'il te plait?

Partant au quart de tour et zigzaguant pour bien montrer ses belles nouvelles couleurs, le flux l'entraîna dans un coin sombre de sa tête. _Voilà d'où venaient les araignées_, plaisanta t-il. Et puis au détour d'une vieille armoire defoncée (à mademoiselle Figg, il lui avait semblé), elle disparut en le plantant sur place. Au beau milieu d'une infinité sombre, Harry se retrouva con. Il fit un tour sur lui-même. _Heuuu... Allo? T'es passée où? _Il claqua des doigts, frustré._ Mince, elle à comprit que j'avais menti... Ca doit être ça. _Et sans prévenir, une ombre lui sauta dessus.

Il se reveilla en sursaut et eut une envie de vomir insoutenable. Une main devant la bouche, il se releva comme il put mais retomba à quatre pattes un air verdâtre au visage. Minerva, qui avait apparement prevu le coup, poussa une bassine du pied et Harry se pencha dessus avec reconnaissance.

-Urg...

Il s'essuya la bouche avec un mouchoir jetable. De son côté, Hermione était plus blanche que le ramage d'Hedwidge mais vu l'absence de bassine ne devait pas avoir renu on petit déjeuner.

-Et bien il y a encore du travail, conclu Minerva.

O

OoO

O

Affairés à travailler comme des elfes de maison surexploités, les habitants de Poudlard ne virent pas les semaines defiler. Le projet Fourrure avançait tout doucettement, la documentation étant patiement avalée par le carnet d'Hermione, et l'A.D. démarrait convenablement, les jeunes voyaient les fruits de leur travail pendant les cours afferants. De plus, quelques élèves avaient grossi les rangs des clandestins. Minerva les faisaient tous les deux bosser d'arrache-pieds pour parvenir à de maigres, mais d'après elle, satisfaisants résultats. Malgré tout...

Harry se massa les tempes et tenta de se concentrer sur le flot continu de paroles débité par le professeur Binns. Il avait un débit plus rapide qu'à son époque, mais cela n'empêchait guère les étudiants de piquer du nez sur leur pupitre.

Abandonnant toute tentative de comprehension minimale du sujet, il griffonna sans entrain sur ses marges de cahier, les yeux dans le vague.

-Et c'est donc pour cela que le boycott des produits fermiers par les gobelins du Sud a amené à la pré-revolte des gobelins du Nord de 1230. Notez que Gleurck le maudit...

-... maudits pirates... trinquons mes jolies, yo-ho... chantonna t-il vaguement en reprenant le dernier mot de la phrase de Binns. Nous sommes des pirates, des forbans... yo-ho, yo-ho... canailles, brigants...

Sa voisine, une poufsouffle coincée, lui jeta un regard ahuri qu'il ignora superbement, penché qu'il était sur un dessin animable de fouine sautillante. Crabbe imitait avec succès un moteur d'A345, sa chaise en equilibre sur deux pieds et le dossier sur le mur du fond, et Lucius se fit un plaisir de lui donner un coup dans les côtes pour faire le taire. Tandis qu'Harry finissait sa prière pour que l'armoire à glace se fracasse le crâne sur le parquet ciré de la salle de classe en se reveillant en sursaut, une desagreable odeur de brûlé lui monta aux narines. Se redressant pour renifler plus attentivement, il attira malgré lui l'attention de Dante, de la rangée d'à côté.

-Kezia? demanda t-il en sortant sa tête de ses bras.

-Tu ne trouves pas que ça sent le chaud?

-... Maintenant que tu le dit... Ben merde... Sevy, appela t-il en sortant son ami du sommeil assez brutalement, le collège crame!

-Mzmochgfkgneuh... repondit celui-ci en se laissant secouer sans reagir.

-Pas d'une grande aide, commenta platement Harry en levant un sourcil perplexe. Professeur, y a comme une odeur.

-Vous trouvez? fit Binns de sa voix ethérée.

Les élèves d'histoire commencèrent à s'agiter, la panique et l'exitation naissant, et leur professeur flotta jusqu'à la porte pour passer sa tête à travers. On entendit un remou dans les étages inferieurs et des grinçement de tables et de chaises etouffés par les cloisons. Fidèles à eux-mêmes, les Poufsouffle speculaient, apeurés, et les Serpentard les plus bravaches plaisantaient. Bientôt, une McGonagall exaspérée entra dans la salle en traversant de ce fait Binns qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Reprimant difficilement un frisson inevitable, le professeur de metamorphose ordonna aux étudiants de reprendre leur places.

-Bien que vous apprendrez assurement tous les details par vos camarades dans les couloirs, un incident sans réelle gravité s'est produit dans la classe de potion Gryffondor-Serdaigle de septième année. Tout est maintenant rentré dans l'ordre et je vous demanderais d'oublier cette affaire pour les vingt minutes restante de la journée et d'être de nouveau... attentif... à votre cours. Sur ce, professeur Binns.

La porte claqua derrière les robes vertes du professeur.

-C'est encore ces cretins de Potter&co qui ont voulu faire leur interessants, supputa Wilkes en se balançant sur sa chaise et en roulant des yeux.

-Je parie deux galions sur Pettigrow et son aptitude royale à foirer ses potions.

-Tenu, dit-il en serrant la main de Crabbe.

Binns frappa molement le tableau de sa baguette.

-Et donc, la revolte des Gobelins du Nord à...

Harry s'etira comme un chat et bailla, les petites larmes de fatigue au coin des yeux. Lucius lui adressa un air légèrement étonné.

-Heuresement qu'on arrive binetôt en vacanse, McCarthery va nous claquer entre les doigts, pouffa Wilkes.

-Grompft, grogna le Survivant en plantant sa tête dans ses bras croisés.

Et il abandonna l'histoire de la magie, les Serpentards, les Pousouffles, les incendits, les enigmes tordues, les menaces de morts et tutti quanti pour ronfler tranquillement et rêver à de tout ce à quoi un étudiant dans sa situation peut rêver.

Ou presque.

-Un intru? sussura une voix sifflante à son oreille. N'est-ce pas interessant? Ca faisait bien longtemps que personne n'avait osé s'infiltrer dans son crâne. Toutes mes feliciations pour l'exploit, c'est suffisament rare pour qu'on s'y arrete. Enfin... Lord Voldemort, enchanté.

-Wah! s'ecria Harry en bondissant litteralement de sa chaise, immediatement reveillé.

Dans la classe desertée des élèves, Dante recula sa main, surpris par l'eclat. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du le secouer à la manière Severus.

-... Youhou? Harry? Tu te souviens de moi? Dante Nott, dix-sept ans, à serpentard.

-Pardon Nott... J'ai vu un truc assez... desagréable...

-Alors j'ai bien fais de te réveiller, sourit candidement Dante. Ho, et on se frequente depuis assez longtemps pour utiliser nos prenoms, tu ne crois pas? Les noms de famille font vraiment trop formels.

-D'accord alors... Dante.

Le blondinet eut un sourire lumineux et le força à ranger ses affaires pour aller au plus vite ecouter ce qui se disait sur l'incident de cette après-midi.

-Je ne te voyais pas tellement en commère, remarqua Harry en fermant son sac.

-Pas comme si il y avait d'autres choses interessantes à faire dans le coin. Allez, vite!!

Il rejoignirent les autres Serpentard au pas de course à leur salle commune. Dante débarqua joyeusement au milieu du coin reservé aux septièmes années.

-Il paraît même que le chaudron à volé jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie! rit Matteo. Et que Deepsky se l'est prit dans la tête!!

-Alors, alors!! s'enquit Dante, excité comme un gosse.

Mortimer fit sauter deux grosses pièces d'or dans le creux de sa main en sifflotant gaiement. Wilkes faisait quant à lui le dos rond, assis en travers d'un fauteuil vert sombre.

-Donc c'était bien Pettirow, en deduit Harry en s'approchant.

Wilkes lui envoya un regard noir.

-Cet idiot congenital à fait tomber une queue de Salamandre bleue dans sa potion de remplissage. N'importe quel abruti sait qu'il ne faut en mettre une rouge. Sinon, forcement, ça vous explose à la figure, fanfaronna Mortimer, le nez en l'air.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui a fait fondre ton chaudron la semaine dernière de cette même manière? glissa Severus, mine de rien, le nez sur un parchemin d'histoire de la magie.

Le concerné laissa courir le sarcasme, indifferent qu'il y était, et bien trop content d'avoir gagné son pari. Beatriz, dernière petite amie en date du vainqueur l'applaudit sans conviction.

-Bravo, bravo, bravo. Maintenant que tu as prouvé que tu avais plus de chance que Wilkes, on peut peut-être parler du bal d'Halloween.

-... Du quoi?

-Crétin.

Mortimer s'apreta à repondre, quand Lucius traversa la salle commune avec Narcissia au bras et leur adressa un signe de la main. Le couple de Serpentard resplendissait, comme toujours. Il les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaîssent par la sortie et finit par revenir à Beatriz.

-Ha.. Ce bal... oui, et bien... bon, tu viens avec moi?

L'Espagnole soupira, et pencha la tête sur le côté, les yeux au ciel, désespérée.

-T'es vraiment le pire.

Elle arrangea sa coiffure avec un geste automatisue et se leva pour quitter la pièce. Mortimer haussa les sourcils, stupefait par l'attitude de sa petite amie. Il se vautra ensuite au même endroit où elle était installée. Harry se mordit l'interieur de la joue: chamant comme type... Dante, fusillant son camarade de ses yeux bleu ciel, tapa du pied et croisa les bras pendant plus de cinq minutes après que la brune soit partie.

-Bon, tu attends quoi?! explosa t-il. Cours lui après!

De mauvaise grâce, le garçon se mit en quête de Beatriz. Severus eut un claquement de bec desaprobateur.

-Franchement, même moi je vois que c'est un trou du cul.

Harry vida son sac sur la table en bois vernie et prit sa plume et une dizaine de parchemin ainsi que trois livres qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque le midi même. Un devoir de potion ne s'improvisait pas en un soir, et Hermione l'aurait lapidé à coup d'encrier si il ne l'avait pas fait serieusement. "Chapitre 7: potions de transformation moleculaires". Severus lui glissa muettement ses vieilles notes (il avait fini le devoir l'après-midi où il avait été donné), et il gratta deux pages sans voir passer le temps. Au bout d'un moment, Dante arriva à pas de loups dans son dos et se contortionna pour lire au dessus de son épaule. Recevant regulierement des coups de coudes dans le feu de l'action, Severus pinça ses lèvres déjà fines, montrant que son exasperation dépassait un seuil critique. Harry posa calmement sa plume.

-Dante, si tu veux des explications, demande au lieu d'enerver Severus en te dandinant à trois centimètres de sa figure.

-Mééééééé! C'est pas ma faute, je comprends pas!

-Dante, intervint Mila, la mère de Parkinson, tu vas au bal avec qui?

-Avec personne, sourit-il.

-Ah, dans ce cas, je voudr...

-En fait, je comptais ne pas y aller du tout, désolé Mila.

-Euh?

Il sourit de nouveau et chopa au vol le feuilles qui lui tendaient Harry pour se carapater dans leur chambre.

D'une certaine façon, il était aussi grossier que Mortimer, non?

-Il met bien en pratique le dicton "courage: fuyons", tu ne trouves pas? murmura Wilkes à Matteo qui tripottait son vieux set de bavboules de competition.

-Ecrase ou je t'écrase! vitupera Mila en serrant le poing à son encontre.

Severus fouilla soudain son sac pour confier un dossier à Harry, en plein dans la thèorie de Mergelev sur l'action de la peau de serpent du cap sur les changements de consistance des potions de transformation.

-Donne ça à ta soeur.

-Ca marche.

-Mhm.

-Tu viens ce soir?

-Pas le temps.

-Nh? fit Harry, curieux.

-Potion à preparer.

-Quel genre?

-Secret.

-Dis.

-Rêve pas.

-Allez...

-Non, contra Severus.

-Méchant.

-Je sais.

La conversation de cinq secondes à tout casset et quasi monosyllabique s'arrêta là. Harry eut un rire silencieux qui lui secoua les épaules. Severus sentit ses zygomatiques se mettre en marche, et un mirco sourire fendit son visage. Wilkes, Matteo et quelques autres s'entreregardèrent, circonspects.

Merlin, les Moldus avaient donc raison. On enlevaient bien les humains pour les echanger contre des doubles...

O

OoO

O

Epuisé, Harry ferma les yeux un moment. Il avait achevé sa potion et Fiole ne lui en voudrait pas. Il leva une seconde les yeux vers son professeur, le regard fixé sur un point lointain. Elle était de toute manière trop distraite pour le remarquer. Avec un soupire fatigué, sa tête rencontra assez durement son pupitre.

O

OoO

O

La semaine suivante, Minerva prenait son thé quotidien en compagnie d'un CD des Beattles. Elle remua le sucre tombé au fond en rythme pour le dissoudre et y versa un nuage de lait. Elle y trempa pensivement les lèvres et estima qu'il était à la bonne temperature.

Elle était inquiète. La connection d'Harry avec Voldemort ne s'était pas rompue, ainsi que Dumbledore et elle l'avaient supposé, et le jeune homme retrouvait peu à peu sa hantise du sommeil et veillait de plus en plus tard. Non seulement ses notes en pâtissaient, mais sa santé aussi. Et avec le options purement physiques qu'il avait pris, la moindre inatention pourrait s'averer dangereuse. Hermione était aussi préoccupée et veillait autant que possible sur son ami. Pomfresh lui avait prescrit des doses de potions sans-rêve, mais ça ne suffisait pas.

Elle prit machinalement sa medaille de Saint Patrick dans la main.

O

OoO

O

Quelques temps plus tard, au petit dejeuner, Harry se massa les tempes. Pourquoi fallait-il TOUJOURS que les filles gloussent hysteriquement à l'approche d'un bal? Pourquoi Merlin n'avaient-elle pas d'exctinction de voix à force de piaillements suraigus et à la limite de l'audible? Son mal de crâne n'avait pas besoin de ça pour empirer!

Il ne se sentit pas très bien quand Mila déposa d'autorité, parce qu'elle le trouvait maigre, trois tranches graisseuses de bacon dans une assiette où deux quartiers de pomme se battaient en duel. La sienne. Mais allez dire non à une fille qui a des bras comme vos cuisses...

Une rumeur montait depuis la table des Gryffondor, contaminant les autres tables, mais il ne s'en soucait guère. Il devait convaincre son estomac de ne pas lui remonter dans la gorge. Il s'arma de sa fourchette et empalla la tranche vicieuse et l'observa comme Dante pouvait fixer un livre de métamorphose.

Mornement, et d'un air très dégouté.

Ouvrant résolument la bouche, car Mila le surveillait, il enfourna avec retiscence la morceau de viande dans sa bouche.

-J'ai des nouvelles! clama Dante en s'accoudant à la table des vert et argent. Harry? Ta couleur de ton visage s'accorde très bien avec ton uniforme et tes yeux, un beau vert soutenu, cependant... tu n'a pas pensé à voir l'infirmière?

-Gromfgh! mâchouilla Harry sous le regard satisfait de la mère de Parkinson.

-Je me disais bien, sourit le blondinet en question. Bref. Qui veut des cancans sur les couples populaires du bal?

-Moi!! s'exclamèrent de concert les filles de Serpentard, coupant court à leurs discutions d'ordre vestimentaire.

Dante déplia une feuille griffonée à la hâte.

-Notre estimé Lucius avec la sublime Narcissia, évidement, je passerais sur les Serpentard, vous les connaissez aussi bien que moi. Chez Serdaigle, Catherine Huges et Brian Weber se sont enfin avoué leur amour inconditionel avec moult embrassades. Et chez les Gryffondor, double surprise! Nos préfets-en-chef vont roucouler de concert! James Potter a reussi à convaincre Lily Evans d'accepter un rencart! Pour conclure en beauté, la jolie soeur de notre honorable nouveau confrère ici présent, oui Harry je parle de toi, s'est laissée tenter paaaaaar...

Wilkes mima un roulement de tambour sur la table avec ses couverts.

-Remus Lupin!

Harry s'etouffa avec son bacon.

-Quelqu'un connait la methode de Heimlich? s'enquit platement Severus.

Wilkes fit craquer ses doigts et commenca à ceinturer Harry.

O

OoO

O

Inquisitrice, Pomfresh se pencha sur le Survivant.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle avait eu quelques centimètres de plus. Donc elle leva les yeux et les vrilla dans ceux d'Harry. Ce qui était en soit déjà assez effrayant comme ça.

-Vous prenez vos potions sans-rêve?

-Oui madame.

-Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas dormi, jeune homme?

-Qui, moi?... Ce matin très tôt.

Les paupières de l'infirmière se réduirent à deux fentes lumineuses. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue faire ça, il s'était cassé la gueule en tombant de près de trente mètres dans le vide.

-Je reformule ma question: depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas fait de nuits entieres?

-Heuuuu... unepetitesemainemaisjemesenspassimalqueçaalorsaurevoir!

Pomfresh attrapa d'un geste habitué le col de son patient fuyant. Elle le poussa sur un lit vide et planta son index sous son nez. Harry loucha un instant sur le doigt imperieux puis revint à sa propriétaire.

-Si vous ne dormez et de mangez pas correctement d'ici demain, je peux vous promettre sur mon diplôme d'infirmière que je vous attache à ce lit, que je vous met un entonoir dans la bouche et que je vous gave comme une oie jusqu'à ce que vous ayez retrouvé une forme satisfaisante, Harry mcCarthery! gronda t-elle.

-Oui madame, répondit Harry, piteux.

-Et vous resterez ici tant que j'aurais mon mot à dire. Et pas un bruit, le professeur Deepsky dors à côté. Et pas de magie non plus!

Elle déposa d'office un pyjama plié sur le lit, une potion sur la table de chevet et tira le rideau pour le laisser se changer. Soupirant, Harry passa le vêtement et s'allongea confortablement. Il devrait songer à se payer un abonnement integral à l'infirmerie.

Plus loin, Deepsky grogna, perdu dans ses rêves de chaudrons volants et le jeune Serpentard posa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Madame Pomfresh avait interdit les visites et Hermione et Dante eurent beau supplier pour l'une, larmoyer pour l'autre, elle demeura inflexible. En arrière plan, les Serpentard, résignés, avaient haussé les épaules.

-Maledictis. Mon chibi eyes power est en panne... avait grommelé le petit blond.

Harry dormit longtemps, tellement longtemps qu'il faisait nuit noire lorsqu'il emergea. Pas un son ne perturbait le silence tranquile de la pièce. A par les ronflements ténus du professeur d'astronomie.

_Note à moi-même: acheter des pantoufles_, pensa t-il quand ses pieds rentrèrent en contact avec le sol. _Voyons le côté positif, ça me reveillera_.

Madame Pomfresh était sûrement allée se coucher, et il traversa sans encombres la salle_. D'accords pour dormir un moment, mais pas pour rester dans un lit à rien faire. On est fils de Maraudeur ou on ne l'est pas_. Il actionna un petit loquet dissimulé près de la porte pour décoincer le verrou. C'est Remus qui le lui avait montré, à son époque.

"Moi non plus je n'aimais pas être enfermé", avait-il souri, malicieux.

Harry repoussa délicatement le battant, veillant à ne pas refermer totalment la porte, mais assez pour faire illusion.

En baillant, il longea les couloirs de l'école, sans but précis, juste pour marcher. Les escaliers se mirent en branle et le conduisirent là où ils souhaitaient. Peu importe.

La nuit fraiche accompagnée d'un vent mutin se glissait dans les fissures des fenêtres et le faisait frissonner. Mais c'était cette athmosphère qu'il aimait à Poudlard. Son froid, ses profs démoniaques, ses mystères.

D'ailleurs, il y avait comme un manque. Projet Fourrure, A.D., cours avec Minerva, et avec Keith Logos, le retour du lombric visqueux dans ses rêves, il n'avait pourtant pas de quoi s'ennuyer, cependant...

Dans l'aile sud du deuxième étage, il considerait dubitativement une statue d'elfe boîteux, bossu et borgne quand un bruit de pas le fit par reflexe sauter derrière la dite statue pour se cacher. Dorenavant, il prendrait la carte du Maraudeur sur lui 24H/24.

Le professeur Fiole déboucha dans le corridor uniqement éclairé par la lune. Visiblement anxieuse, elle le dépassa, le remarquant pas le moins du monde. Elle disparut, prenant le même chemin qu'Harry à l'aller.

_Crotte, je vais devoir attendre avant de retourner à l'infirmerie_.

Il vaqua encore une demie-heure, faisant la causette avec les divers tableaux du coin et quand il fut certain que Fiole aurait eu le temps necessaire de vadrouiller et de s'éloigner, il revint avec précausion dans le fief de madama Pomfresh. Il referma la porte largement ouverte et se recoucha, une curieuse impression au creux du ventre.

O

OoO

O

-Vous vous sentez vraiment mieux? fit l'infirmière tandis qu'Harry se rhabillait derrière le rideau.

-Parfaitement! Je pourrais escalader les murs de Poudlard sans les mains.

-Permettez-moi d'en douter fortement, répondit-elle en écartant le dit rideau. Ce n'est pas en une nuit que vous allez reprendre du poil de la bête.

Il n'était pas dit que madame Pomfresh, infirmière diplômée reconnue, laisserait un élève quitter son domaine si elle avait le moindre doute sur son état de santé. Elle se prépara à lançer quelques sorts, soucieuse. Harry ouvrit la bouche, serieux comme un dresseur avant d'entrer dans la cage d'un Magyar à pointe.

-Madame, je ne...

-Pompom, comment se porte le neveu de notre chère bibliothècaire? demanda une voix bien connue. J'éspère qu'il n'est pas trop mal en point?

-Albus?

-Je suis venu rendre une petite visite au malheureux profeseur Deepsky, sourit le directeur. Mais celà fait un moment que je n'ai pas croisé Harry.

-Ho, et bien, je crois que monsieur McCarthery fait surtout du surmenage. S'il arrête de jouer les super-sorcier à tout va et s'il se concentre un tant soit peu sur son bien-être, ça devrait aller rapidement mieux. S'il le fait.

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un regard acèré qui produisit un rictus chez sa cible..

-Donc je peux sortir sans problèmes et reprendre les cours? dit Harry, plein d'espoir et rebondissant immediatement.

Pomfresh, peu certaine, demanda un avis muet à son superieur, qui alternait entre elle et le jeune homme dans son dos, lequel hochait frénétiquement de la tête.

-Je suppose que oui. Pompom?

-Le directeur à parlé. Par contre, veillez à vous arranger, sinon je vous cloue sur place avec un filet du diable pendant trois mois. Allez-y, je signe votre sortie.

-Merci!

Cet appel du fond du coeur fit rire Dumbledore et ronchonner Pomfresh.Harry ne demanda pas son reste et fila en direction des dortoirs, le reste de ses affaires sous le bras.

-Et veillez à être à l'heure à votre dortoir!... C'est fou... Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se remettre aussi vite.

Le directeur se tourna vers l'infirmière lorsqu'il fut tout à fait sûr que le jeune sorcier n'était plus dans les parages.

-Et Mathiew?

-C'est le plus surprenant. Figurez-vous qu'en prenant mon service ce matin...

O

OoO

O

-L'immortel Harry McCarthery est de retour! s'exclama celui-ci en entrant dans la bibliothèque, aussi fréquentée en cette heure tardive de la journée que la grotte d'une acromentula en periode de jeûn.

De plus c'était sans compter l'approche du bal. Sauf qu'Hermione, comme Minerva, ne s'interressait pas vraiment à ces futilités. D'ailleurs, elle était atablée au fond de la grande pièce, accompagnée par Lily et Alice, à moitié cachées par les rangées de livres. Elle paraîssaient très affairées à commenter un parchemin d'aspect etrange. Si tant est qu'elles ne le remarquèrent même pas quand il se glissa sans bruit dans leur dos.

-Harry! sursauta Hermione, les yeux ronds.

Sa prétendue soeur rougit façon pivoine et lui fonça dessus. Mais habitué à éviter des cognards plus rapides que ça, Harry fit un pas de côté et pivota comme un toreador pour l'esquiver. Il cligna des yeux en voyant que leur sujet d'étude n'était autre que... les modèles de robes diponibles au magasin de prêt-à-porter sorcier de Près-au-Lard.

-Rahhh, cria Alice en tentant d'arracher le prospectus des mains du garçon qui prenait un malin plaisir à le tenir hors-de-portée, tu n'as pas le droit de regarder!!

-Va t'en tout de suite! renchérit Lily en apportant du soutient à son amie pour récuperer le papier. Et tu n'as rien à faire là! Hermione, fais quelque chose!

Le petit jeu d'Harry ne dura guère plus longtemps. Pour cause, Hermione lui administra un violent coup de pied dans le tibia. Grimaçant, il abandonna le parchemin et soupira lourdement.

-Arg! La trahison est d'autant plus horrible qu'elle vient que mon propre sang. Les dieux me détestent-ils autant qu'ils ne doivent m'infliger cette épreuve cruelle pour sonder les limites de mon courage?

-C'est ta bêtise qui est insondable, rétorqua l'autre voyageuse temporelle. Je te croyais plus mature.

-Et moi, je croyais que tu trouvais les bals ennuyeux à mourir? Ou est-ce parce que tu as trouvé le cavalier qui te fera tellement danser que tu oubliera de regarder ta montre toutes les cinq minutes?

-C'est vrai que tu y vas avec Lupin! Vous allez faire un si beau couple!! fit Alice, battant des mains, en mode hysterie féminine. J'ai hâte de vous voir ensemble!!

La rougeur d'Hermione s'intensifia encore au regard malicieux du Survivant. Lorsque Remus, oubliant sa timidité naturelle, lui avait proposé de l'accompagner, elle n'avait même pas envisagé la posibilité de dire non que sa tête faisait un mouvement vif de bas en haut et que sa bouche disait "oui".

-Mais tu n'as pas de cavalière, toi? s'enquit Lily, appuyée par Alice, se sentant obligée de s'imiscer dans la conversation.

-Non, répondit-il, fier de ça. Je suis un danseur ignoble et je ne sais pas faire rire d'autres filles qu'Hermy. Ce n'est même pas la peine, j'irais en solitaire.

-Ca c'est vrai, dit Hermione, accablée.

Il changea de conversation, comme les trois filles pouffaient.

-Au fait, Evans, ça a été une surpise de savoir que tu comptais y aller avec Potter. J'avais cru comprendre que ce n'était pas le fol amour entre vous deux...

-A raison! Mais... disons que..., elle s'arrêta un instant et inspira un grand coup avant de reprendre, il a du prendre des cours intensifs de subtilité ces derniers mois. Il est devenu moins lourdingue. J'ai décidé de lui donner sa chance.

-C'est une bonne chose, sourit Harry, les yeux pétillants.

Lily cligna des paupières, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le frère de son amie lui avait dit une telle chose avec un thymbre de voix aussi chaud et enjoué. Ca lui faisait si plaisir que ça?

Un toussotement sec les fit se retourner. Severus attendait "patiement" depuis deux minutes qu'ils aient terminé de papotter.

-McCarthery, le couvre-feu.

Harry regarda sa montre et découvrit qu'il était effectivement temps de rentrer à la salle commune.

-Mesdemoiselles, les salua t-il avant de quitter la bibliothèque à la suite de son camarade, déjà reparti. Severus, attends! Attends! Bon sang, tu as été croisé avec un vif d'or?

-J'ai juste envie de ne pas me retrouver dans le bureau du professeur Fiole.

-Et les filles? Elles vont avoir des ennuis!

-Evans est préfete-en-chef. Tu as oublié ton cerveau à l'infirmerie ou madame Pomfresh a t-elle fait une erreure médicale en te détachant et en te remettant en liberté?

-C'est une manière de me demander si je vais bien?

La réplique tac-au-tac cloua le bec de Severus, qui se contenta de grogner. Cinq minutes plus tards, ils passaient la statue du serpent et retrouvaient le calme glacé des appartements de Serpentard. Après avoir cionsciencieusement fait ses devoirs, rédigé un rapide programme qu'il soumettrait le lendemain à l'approbation d'Hermione, et lu un autre chapitre du livre de métamorphose animagi de Minerva. Satisfait, il s'étira en baillant et prit congé pour aller se coucher, laissant là ses camarades groupés autour du feu. Une petite migraine le fit grimacer, mais il mit ceci sur le compte de la temperature. Se blottissant sous les couvertures, il songea distraitement qu'il lui faudrait certainement accomppagner les filles pour s'acheter un costume potable pour le bal. Il imaginait d'ici Hermione et Minerva hurler au scandale s'il s'y ramenait avec les vieilles frusques de son cousin.

Il y aurait droit pendant longtemps, tiens.

O

OoO

O

Des pas secs martellèrent les dalles de marbre usées par les siècles. Le visiteur regarda avec orgeuil le décor somptueux qu'il avait la chance d'admirer. Sa bouche se tordit dans un rictus satisfait.

-Parfait, dit-il. Parfait.

O

OoO

O

Wéééé! Heureux, les gens?


	7. Premier Oneshot : Dante Nott

Titre: Ma tante et moi.

Auteur: Baka-Yohko

Source: Harry Potter

Disclamer: Dante est à moi! Faut payer pour l'avoir!

Notes: Bon, bon, bon! J'ai trouvé ce système sympatoche alors je l'utilise. Pour chaque centaine de reviews, un one-shot! Je vous ai fais celui-la pour les cent premières, d'autant que le bac approchant, je n'aurais sans doute pas le temps d'écrire plus.

O

O

O

Premier one-shot : Dante Nott.

O

O

O

Monsieur Nott n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé le benjamin de la famille. Trop petit, trop féminin, trop pleurnicheur, trop timide, trop peu prometteur.

Pour la majorité des gens, les Nott avaient une très mauvaise réputation.

De mangemorts notoires, bien entendu, mais d'autres affaires courraient à leur propos... de sacrifices humains, de sortilèges prohibés, d'infanticides et autres joyeusetés du même acabit. Car, plus encore que les Malfoy et les Black, relégués au rangs d'enfants de coeur, les Nott étaient malades à la simple idée que leur sang soit "pollué" par celui de sorciers non purs. Les autres familles -notament celles suscitées- conscentaient à fermer les yeux sur une incartade lorsque la consanguinité menaçait de faire des ravages dans l'arbre familliale, bien que Lucius n'avourait en aucun cas que sa grande tante était mariée à un né moldu.

Certainement pas les Nott.

"Une lignée de tarés, au sens propre et au figuré", vous dirait n'importe quel sorcier bien éméché par une vingtaine de bierre-au-beurre. On ne pouvait passer sur les sautes d'humeurs du chef de famille, comme sur les crises d'hystèrie chronique de l'aînée de la branche principale. On ne s'étonnait pas de voir le nombre de fausses couches que traînaient les femmes Nott depuis des générations. Ni le nombres d'enfants pourtant arrivés à terme qui n'étaient jamais présentés hors de la salle de travail. Ce qui alimentait d'odieuses rumeurs de nourrissons horriblement malformés enterrés vifs dans un coin du cimetière famillial, ou de fantômes de bébés assassinés qui hantaient le château ancestral à la façons des contes moldus. C'est-à-dire avec assez de ressentiment pour vouloir faire du mal à ses habitants.

Aussi on ne s'interrogeait pas sur la faible natalité produite par la famille principale.

Cela arrangeait d'ailleurs certains descendants, puisque l'héritage n'avait pas à être divisé de beaucoup, ce qui assurait aux Nott le rang de troisième fortune d'Angleterre.

Monsieur Nott était un homme longiligne, raide dans son maintient et dans ses principes. Rien n'egayait son visage taillé à la scerpe et ses yeux bleus clairs demeuraient constament assombris par quelque vieux souvenir nécrosé. Madame Nott était une grande dame figée dans une expression faciale de vide absolu. Parfois, quand le temps et le lieu s'y prêtaient, il lui arrivait de sourire à ses enfants. Un tout petit sourire, rescapé d'une enfance presque heureuse avortée au moment où on lui avait expliqué en un mot qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un mariage potentiel avec une famille influente. L'honneur de la famille, hé?

On avait jamais vu Madame Nott sourire à son époux. Les deux adultes s'évitaient cordialement autant que leur château imense le permettait.

Les quatre enfants de la famille Nott étaient tous blonds aux yeux bleu, marque de fabrique datant d'une alliance matrimoniale avec les Malfoy deux décénies auparavant.

La fille aînée souffrait de démence passagère, ce qui ne l'avait guère empêché de se trouver un bon parti chez les Crabbe. Elle était tout à fait supportable, une fois qu'on lui avait fait avalé ses potions calmantes à coup de _stupéfix_, et Astria était somme toute assez puissante. Tibère, le second, était "normal" et ses capacités magiques exceptionelles lui avaient ouvert les portes du bureau des auror en tant que bras droit de Rufus Scrimgeour, actuel chef dudit bureau. Cependant Tibère avait une idée très droite de ce qu'être un sorcier signifiait et celle-ci ne rimait pas avec "tuons des moldus et des sang de bourbe dans la joie et la bonne humeur, mes amis, Merlin reconnaîtra les siens". Ce qui faisait que le jeune homme talentueux n'était pas en très bons termes avec le reste de la famille, outre sa mère et son plus petit frère.

Le cadet, Athalaric, avait par contre été pris en main dès l'âge de raison. Petite fierté de ses parents, l'adolescent s'était juste montré un peu décevant quant à ses capacités magiques. Rien d'insurmontable, et monsieur Nott s'était empessé de lui enseigner des mantras et des sorts plus obscurs. Il ne serait jamais aussi brillant que ses aînés, mais il convenait pratiquement à la vision qu'un Nott se faisait de l'enfant "comme il faut".

Le benjamin, lui, avait néanmoins été une source de problèmes et un véritable défi pour monsieur Nott. Il n'aimait pas lire les grimoires de magie noire qu'il déposait à son attention dans sa chambre, préferant se plonger dans les vieux romans que sa soeur avait abandonné au fond d'un placard, jouait avec les chiens de garde et les dressait à son avantage en leur apportant de la viande, collectionnait des babioles sans importance, aimait confectionner des couronnes de fleurs pour sa mère et partir dans de longues promenades solitaires qui ne le voyaient rentrer que le soir. S'il était parti essayer des mauvais sorts sur les bergers qui faisaient paître leurs troupeaux aux alentours de la propriété ou lançer des cailloux sur les animaux de passages, monsieur Nott aurait volontier passé l'éponge. Il fallait bien que jeunesse se fasse.

Mais, quitte à s'en arracher les cheveux, il dut vite se rendre à l'évidence.

Dante était une veritable mauviette.

Il était sincèrement gentil -même si ça ne lui rapportait rien!-, se mettait à pleurer dès qu'on élevait la voix devant lui, et pire, ne démontrait pas le moindre talent magique. Monsieur Nott aurait presque envoyé le gosse bouler entre les pattes d'un loup-garou affamé si cela avait pu décoincer ce qui n'allait pas.

Mauviette et visiblement un crakmol.

Ulcéré, mais ne pouvant pas faire visiter les catacombes du château à son dernier né sans qu'on se pose raisonnablement des questions indiscrètes sur une disparition louche, le chef de famille envoya le gamin à l'autre bout du monde, priant pour que l'offence faite à la famille soit oubliée. Le Japon était, après tout, un pays rempli de créatures malveillantes.

Le cousin au quatrième degré à qui il l'avait confié n'était pas connu pour être lucide toute la journée et, malgré le fait qu'il soit un homme très respectable, avait tendance à noyer ses responsabilités dans l'alcool. Tandis donc, que Monsieur Nott père souhaitait de toute son âme que son engeance se fasse becquetter par quelque monstre, Dante apprenait à vivre dans un monde où aucune réglementation pour la régulation des créatures magiques n'existait.

Il n'était pas rare le soir de croiser, pour ceux qui pouvaient les voir, des fantômes de suicidés errer en pleine rue, des esprits malins, d'autres facétieux, certains carréments hostiles.

Il n'y avait pas réellement d'écoles comme Poudlard, au mieux on naissait dans une famille de magiciens et on était instruit là, au pire on apprenait sur le tas en achetant des bouquins dans les librairies magiques uniquement accessibles aux sorciers. Si on les trouvait. A Tokyo, le monde magique se résumait à "le plus coriace survit". Vu le nombre de bêtes néfastes, le principal job était tueur de monstres -ce qui pouvait rapporter gros si on survivait au trois premiers mois. Mais là encore la population de nés moldus était limitée car ceux qui se découvraient un pouvoir se faisaient immanquablement attaquer par des monstres, à moins de faire preuvre de beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de talent. Après il s'agissait d'attirer l'attention d'un mentor ou de continuer à zigouiller des bestioles qui s'en prenaient à vous.

Heureusement pour Dante, il était tombé sur le premier cas. Il était poursuivit par des femmes en kimono dotées de cous incroyablement longs quand, acculé au mur, il avait utilisé sa magie instinctive en carbonisant net l'un des monstres. Seulement, les autres rokuro kubi qui l'accompagnaient ne l'entendient pas de cette oreille et comptaient bien le dévorer pour venger leur soeur. Une chasseuse était intervenue pour le sauver des crocs de ces horreurs et avait été obligée, bon grès mal grès de prendre en charge l'éducation magique du marmot de six ans.

Quand, plusieurs années après, il avait usé de magie à la maison, et que son tuteur n'était pas saoul -fait très rare-, ce dernier l'avait distraitement signalé à sa mère -qui prenait de temps en temps des nouvelles. Madame Nott avait, pour la première fois de son mariage, litteralement menacé son mari se sévices permanents si leur fils ne revenait pas immadiatement en Angleterre.

Il va sans dire que le jeune Dante, alors âgé de quinze ans, se serait bien passé d'autant de sollicitude et qu'il serait volontier resté sur son île, loin d'une famille qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis presque dix années. Mais sa mère était une serpentarde et quand elle désirait quelque chose, elle l'obtenait dans l'heure. Monsieur Nott n'avait plus regardé son épouse de la même façon après cette histoire.

Dante avait bénéficié d'un an de remise à niveau puisque sa connaisance de la magie européenne s'arrêtait à celle qu'il avait eu à six ans, et s'il semblait évident pour son père que Dante était toujours aussi peu "Nott" au moins était-il rassuré sur son potentiel magique. Le garçon était désespérement gentil, mais très bon sorcier.

Sauf en métamorphose.


	8. Chapter 8

Baka-Yohko speaking:

**ANNONCE :**

Et oui, rien qu'à voir l'unique paragraphe qui suit, vous devez bien imaginer que quelque chose cloche. Vous avez malheureusement raison.

Ce n'est pas de gaîté de coeur, mais j'ai décidé d'arrêter de publier Ma Tante et Moi. Pour la simple et bonne raison que cette fic ne me parle plus. Je n'y arrive plus. Je sais que ça déçoit beaucoup de monde (je remercie chaleureusement mes reviewers pour m'avoir soutenue) mais je me sens incapable de continuer à écrire.

J'en suis venue a détester les moments invraisemblables dans les fic, et MTM est en bourrée. Je n'ai pas suffisamment planché sur cette fic avant de la mettre sur le site, et bien que j'ai les idées, l'enchaînement est devenu chaotique. Ne parlons pas des personnages principaux.

Bref, je ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cette fic est partie en sucette, point. Peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, que je la reprendrais. Mais sous une autre forme et avec une autre approche.

Voilà.

Bien sûr, ça ne veut pas dire que j'arrête complètement d'écrire! Hey, moi vivante, jamais!

Baka yohko est enterrée, c'est une partie de ma vie qui est révolue. Les Trois Moires sont maintenant à votre service pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire. J'ai gardé mon style d'écriture, mais ai changé légèrement de sujets. Enfin, vous verrez bien (basse tactique pour amener des gens à lire mes fics, hehehe). Vous trouverez l'adresse de mon nouveau compte sur mon profile.

* * *

Comme je ne peux pas vous larguer comme ça, je vous donne le début de chapitre 7 qui n'a jamais trouvé de suite.

Disclamer : Pour la dernière fois, rien est à moi.

CHAPITRE 7:

Lily Evans était une préfète. Charge qui impliquait un certain respect des règles, une probité exemplaire, un sérieux à toute épreuve et un acharnement considérable à traquer les plaisantins fumistes qui bouleversaient la vie tranquille de l'école et perturbaient le calme nécessaire à une ambiance de travail studieuse.  
Or, son respect des règles, cela faisait des années qu'elle s'était assise dessus.  
Sa probité? Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Remus avait acheté son silence quant aux escapades nocturnes des Maraudeurs avec une tablette de ce délicieux chocolat aux écorces d'oranges amères de chez Honeyducks.  
Son sérieux? Hum, sacrément mis à mal lorsqu'elle regardait les Maraudeurs faire des singeries du matin au soir.  
Et son acharnement... passé aux oubliettes à force de pots de vins chocolatés.  
Mais pour soulager sa conscience, elle plaidait la détente des étudiants de Poudlard. Il fallait bien rire de temps en temps pour évacuer la pression causée par les attaques de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. C'était toujours mieux que pleurer.  
Et sa façon à elle de décompresser c'était de manger du chocolat. Voilà.  
Donc, si Lily n'était pas la préfète parfaite -contrairement à ce que certains crétins échevelés voulaient croire- elle agissait pour le bien commun en fermant les yeux. Et en trouvant sa tablette de noir aux écorces d'oranges amères sous son oreiller à chaque veille de catastrophe disciplinaire.  
Si, si, tout à fait.  
Comment ça, de la mauvaise fois?  
Et toute préfète corrompue jusqu'à la moelle qu'elle était, Lily Evans était surtout une jeune fille charmante, douée, intelligente, drôle, sensée et qui...  
-Evans, tu es toujours d'accord pour le bal? demanda James Potter en s'accoudant à sa table, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.  
... ne supportait pas qu'on l'interrompe en plein travail.  
-Ma réponse positive n'était sans doute que le résultat d'un moment d'égarement et de faiblesse passagère, voire de lassitude extrême, Potter, mais je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole, sécha t-elle en refermant violement son livre sur les potions régénératrices et s'en allant sans lui accorder un seul regard.  
Arpentant les couloirs qui conduisaient à la tour de Gryffondor, Lily défroissa le papier qu'elle avait vite caché dans sa main crispée lorsque Potter était venu la harceler une fois de plus avec son idée fixe. Hermione avait été très claire sur ce point: seul le groupe de travail devait avoir connaissance du projet Fourrure. Non seulement c'était tout à fait logique, mieux valait réfléchir en comité réduit, mais elle imaginait très facilement la nouvelle Gryffondor lui jeter un mauvais sort particulièrement vicieux si le projet était éventé par sa faute. Aussi veillait-elle à rester plus loin de Potter que d'habitude. Avec une telle pipelette, tout Poudlard serait au courant en moins de deux.  
Son morceau de feuille était recouvert de formules et de recettes de potions intéressantes. Elle les recopierait dans sa chambre, au calme. Le week-end s'annonçait chargé pour tout le monde. Sortie à Près au Lard -ce qui se traduisait par "essayage de robes et moult shopping"- puis réunion du projet Fourrure et séance d'AD le soir.  
-Ça va pas être de tout repos, soupira t-elle.  
Elle avait un besoin urgent de chocolat, tiens.

O  
OoO  
O

Lorsque Dante se planta devant lui en lui faisant un sourire lumineux, Harry devina que le petit blond avait une idée derrière la tête. Il éloigna prudemment le livre peu recommandable que Lucius lui avait prété, sachant que le Malfoy le tuerait sans hésitation s'il abîmait son traité de magie sombre.  
-Bonjouuuur! As-tu passé une bonne nuit?  
Harry fronça les sourcils. Ça, ça n'augurait rien de bon.  
-Pourquoi cette question?  
-Ho, pour rien, voyons.  
Le sourire innocent de Dante acheva de le convaincre qu'il préparait quelque chose. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'aperçut pas le discret signe de la main de Dante à Wilkes et Matteo. Il sentit simplement les deux grands musclés le saisir chacun par un bras.

O  
OoO  
O

Alice lui jeta un regard perplexe. Autant Lily pouvait être limpide lorsqu'elle expliquait un cour de métamorphose avancée, autant elle avait du mal à la suivre dans ses raisonnements parfois bien tordus.  
-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, répéta Alice pour clarifier la situation, Tu as dis oui à Potter uniquement pour ne plus l'avoir sur les bras?  
-Exactement! s'exclama Lily en défaisant sa cravate et en cherchant une tenue plus décontractée pour leur sortie.  
-Mais tu vas le fréquenter toute la soirée...  
-Écoutes, j'ai entendu trois fois plus de "Evans, tu veux aller au bal avec moi" en deux heures que de "Evans, tu veux sortir avec moi" en une semaine. J'ai failli faire manger mon livre de potion à ce véracrasse neurasthénique!  
-Alors pourquoi?  
Lily soupira et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, l'air las et désespéré.  
-La vérité, c'est que... Je n'avais plus d'idées pour lui répondre spirituellement. Et comme je me refusais de tomber dans le "non" bête et méchant, j'ai dis "oui". Au moins ça a eu le mérite de le rendre muet pendant une bonne journée.  
-Vu le choc qu'il a du ressentir, tu m'étonnes... enfin... tu sais, Potter, c'est le genre de type à qui tu donnes la main et qui te réclame ensuite tout le bras. Il ne s'arrêtera pas là.  
-Pas de soucis, j'aurais refait ma provision de répliques qui tuent entre temps. Ha, Hermione!  
Hermione venait d'entrer, et remarquant que Lily était en train d'enfiler une jupe, referma la porte en vitesse. Vêtue à la moldue, la jeune sorcière leur fit un sourire rayonnant, dans l'expectative de leur journée de lèche-vitrine.  
-Prêtes à faire des folies sans regrets? demanda t-elle.  
-Sans regrets, ni remords! renchérit Alice en pouffant. Au fait, ton adorable frère vient-il avec nous?  
-Si j'ai bien saisis ce que m'a expliqué Nott tout à l'heure, les autres Serpentard doivent d'abords le traîner quelque part pour le torturer avant qu'on puisse le récupérer pour s'en servir comme baudet.  
-C'est vrai qu'il ne veut pas aller au bal accompagné... Ça a d'ailleurs démoralisé une partie de la gente féminine du château.  
-Il a surtout une mauvaise expérience des bals. Quoi qu'il en soit, il lui faudra certainement quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos, ajouta Hermione avec un sourire sardonique.  
Lily s'attacha les cheveux et enroula son écharpe autour du cou avant de tapper dans ses mains, signe du départ de la petite troupe.  
-Près-au-Lard, nous voilà!  
Descendues dans la cour de l'école, devant la grande porte, Hermione tendit son autorisation à Picott, le concierge actuel. Autrement dit: le père spirituel de Rusard. Alors qu'elles suivaient le chemin du village, elles furent rejointes par Sarah Peratim, une fille de leur année à Serdaigle, à la mine hautaine et insupportable. Elle engagea la conversation sur des sujets futiles, obligeant tout de même les trois Gryffondor à répondre poliment, mais ses petits yeux bleus fixés sur Hermione démentait toute tentative discutions amicale. Lily n'était pas dupe, et, franchement agacée, abrégea sa tirade sur les couleurs en vogue pour l'été prochain.  
-Tu voulais peut-être parler d'autre chose, Sarah? fit t-elle, durement, en insistant sur son prénom.  
-Oh, et bien puisque tu en parles, oui. En fait, McCarthery, tout le monde se demandait comment est-ce que tu avais réussis à avoir Remus Lupin comme cavalier pour le bal! Tu as bien du faire quelque chose, non?  
-Philtre d'amour, répondit laconiquement la nouvelle Gryffondor.  
-C'est vrai?! s'exclama la Serdaigle, stupéfiée.  
-Non.  
Plantée sur place, Sarah eu le même air qu'un poisson rouge sortit de son bocal. Bouche bée, devant tant d'insolence et de culot, elle regarda les trois filles se diriger vers le village.

O  
OoO  
O

Ouverts en permanence, les magasins de Près au Lard pouvaient être fiers de pouvoir présenter leurs meilleurs produits à n'importe quel moment de l'année à leur dévouée clientèle. Les habitants de la ville, évidement, mais surtout les élèves de l'école lors de leurs sorties et encore plus à ceux qui venaient clandestinement. Les patrons de chez Zonkos et Honeyducks faisaient régulièrement des réductions à leurs quatre clients favoris, par exemple.  
Minerva savait que bon nombre d'étudiants trouvaient le moyens de filer en douce du collège pour se remplir les poches de sucreries ou de bombes à bouse au village, mais comme disait le dicton "pas vu, pas pris" et le marché tacite entre les marchands et les élèves prospérait depuis la création de Poudlard. Les premiers ne pipaient mot sur les incartades au règlement, les seconds leur assuraient leur fidélité.  
De tout façon, elle-même avait profité plus que raison du passage de la sorcière borgne pour faire des courses de dernière minute. Alors quand elle découvrait subitement des bouteilles de bierre-au-beurre lors d'une fête organisé pour une victoire de quidditch rouge et or, elle haussait juste les épaules et rentrait dans sa chambre pour se prendre un verre de whisky pur-malte en honneur de son équipe.  
Outre cet accord commercial louche, on ne pouvait pas dire que Près-au-Lard changeait beaucoup au fil du temps. Trente ans avant ou après, le village restait similaire à ses souvenirs. Et il serait encore le même dans vingt ans, elle était bien placée pour le savoir.  
Quoique... il n'y avait que la cabane hurlante, construite à l'arrivée d'un certain loup-garou à l'école, pour faire office de nouveauté dans ce patelin typiquement sorcier.  
Minerva paya ce qu'elle devait à madame Piedodu et quitta le salon de thé, resserrant ses robes contre elle pour lutter contre le froid polaire qui s'installait déjà.  
La grande majorité des élèves était déjà arrivée, remplissant les rues de Près au Lard.

O  
OoO  
O

Harry déglutit. Il voulu reculer pour s'enfuir, mais il buta contre le torse en acier trempé de Wilkes.  
-Franchement, les gars, c'est pas sérieux... Hein?  
-Les Serpentards sont toujours sérieux, déclara placidement Matteo. Maintenant, il va falloir choisir.  
-J'ai droit à une dernière bierre-au-beurre? plaida le Survivant avec un sourire faux.  
Dante sourit et ouvrit la porte, s'effaçant pour laisser Harry et les accompagnateurs entrer dans la boutique exiguë du tatoueur.  
-Vous y tenez beaucoup, de me voir avec un dessin de serpent sur les fesses?  
-Pas forcement sur les fesses, fit Wilkes, pince-sans-rire. Mais oui, on y tient. Assis.  
Matteo et Wilkes l'assirent de force sur le siège de la salle d'attente et le brun rongea son frein, guettant la moindre occasion de se carapater à toutes jambes, jusqu'à ce qu'une femme à la soixantaine bien tassée pénétra dans la pièce, s'essuyant soigneusement les mains avec un torchon blanc. Elle considéra le quatuor d'un oeil circonspect.  
-Je ne fais pas de prix de gros, vous savez?  
-Mais non, Melisandre, c'est juste pour lui! rigola Wilkes en poussant Harry sur le devant de la scène.  
-Ha... si c'est juste pour lui. Allez, viens par là, on va s'occuper de toi.  
Le Survivant vérifia une ultime fois: non, Matteo gardait encore la porte. Mince. Résigné, il suivit la femme dans une salle si propre qu'on aurait pu manger par terre. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et attendit, nerveux, que Melisandre ait terminé de ranger ses instruments.  
-Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'on te fait?  
-Et bien, pour être honnête, je suis pas très chaud pour toute cette histoire de tatouage. Ce sont les autres qui m'ont traîné ici.  
Selon lui, il avait suffisamment de marques indélébiles sur son corps sans qu'il éprouve le besoin d'en rajouter d'autres artificiellement. La tatoueuse pencha la tête sur le côté, pensive.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de quelque chose de temporaire? Tu vois si ça te plait, et dans le cas contraire ça s'effacera au bout d'un an maximum.  
-Oui, oui, répondit rapidement Harry. Ça sera parfait.

* * *

A y est, c'est tout. Encore une fois, je suis désolée. Et merci à tous de m'avoir posté des reviews.


End file.
